


La fausse déclaration

by AsphodeleSauvage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bobby Finstock Ships It, Danny is a good friend, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jackson Feels, Jackson Has Issues, Jackson POV, Jackson centric, Jackson is an idiot, Lydia is Perfect, Lydia is a Good Friend, M/M, Manipulative Lydia, Multi, No Werewolves, Past Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Protective Scott McCall, Romance, Social Networks, Stiles Has a Crush, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Stiles Stilinski Has Low Self-Esteem, Stiles is the perfect boyfriend, alternative universe, and an ass, but he tries his best
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphodeleSauvage/pseuds/AsphodeleSauvage
Summary: Jackson n'en peut plus de Stilinski le pot de colle, et décide de lui faire une blague : lui faire une fausse déclaration d’amour, convaincante au possible. Le but : le faire flipper, et qu'il dégage ! Mais Stiles se révèle fou amoureux de Jackson, et se met à agir comme s'ils étaient un couple. Jackson, abasourdi, se laisse faire, impuissant... et la situation ne tarde pas à le dépasser complètement !





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (j'aurais fait des choses formidables avec, pourtant)
> 
> \- Les citations en début de chaque chapitre ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. A chaque fois, j'ai précisé qui en était l'auteur (même si j'ai été incapable de trouver les noms des ouvrages ou des traducteurs ; si vous avez la moindre précision à ce sujet, faites-moi signe). 
> 
> \- Je ne suis pas rétribuée pour l'écriture de cette histoire.
> 
> \- En réalité, le seul salaire que peut espérer un auteur, c'est un commentaire, qu'il soit positif ou négatif. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

_Nous sommes ce que nous prétendons_ _être_ _, aussi devons-nous choisir très soigneusement ce que nous prétendons être._

Kurt Vonnegut

* * *

Il était plus que temps de régler le problème.

Ce n'était pas que Jackson voie Stiles comme une menace, loin de là. Sérieusement ? Stiles Stilinski, une menace pour _lui_ , Jackson Whittemore ? N'importe qui ayant deux sous de jugeote rirait à s'en taper le ventre tellement une situation pareille était improbable. Stiles était… Stiles. Il ne tenait pas en place, il était bavard, il racontait n'importe quoi, il ne savait pas spécialement s'habiller, il n'était pas spécialement beau, rien du tout. Jackson n'était pas assez mesquin (aujourd'hui était une bonne journée, il allait se montrer clément) pour faire remarquer qu'en plus, Stiles n'avait ni sa classe, ni son argent, ni sa voiture, ni rien du tout.

Donc, Stiles, une menace, un rival ? Même pas en rêve.

Sauf que Jackson en avait plus qu'assez. Il en avait marre, ras la casquette, par-dessus la tête d'entendre Lydia ne plus parler que de son nouveau et tellement fôôôrmidable meilleur ami !

Et bla bla bla, et pia pia pia, et il s'en foutait mais Stiles était présent dans toutes les discussions de la rousse. Il était là, partout, partout, partout. Il commençait à s'immiscer, lentement mais sûrement, à leur table le midi. A leurs soirées le samedi. Et même dans leurs projets scolaires – il avait dû travailler avec Lydia _et_ Stiles en même temps en économie !

Ça devenait ingérable.

Evidemment, Jackson ne pouvait pas en parler à Danny. Danny était le type le plus chouette qu'il connaissait – oui, Jackson appréciait vraiment Danny et n'était pas qu'un connard arrogant, et alors ? Si ça vous défrise, allez voir ailleurs.

Danny était donc un type formidable, mais Jackson savait pertinemment ce que ledit type formidable lui répondrait si Jackson lui exposait le problème Stilinski. Danny ne verrait pas que, tout simplement, Jackson ne pouvait pas supporter l'hyperactif et que celui-ci lui pompait l'air. Car c'était là tout le problème. Il en avait plus qu'assez de devoir se coltiner ce ringard.

Sauf que Danny comprendrait qu'en fait, Jackson était jaloux parce que Stiles était sur la bonne voie pour devenir le petit-ami de Lydia, laquelle Lydia avait plaqué Jackson quelques mois plus tôt.

Ça, c'était la vérité, que Jackson connaissait pour l'avoir vécue et que Danny connaissait parce que Danny était trop malin pour son propre bien. Lydia l'avait coincé, dos au mur, et lui avait déclaré, grosso modo et sans y mettre les formes – elle était franche, c'était déjà ça – qu'elle s'était lassée de lui, qu'elle s'ennuyait avec lui et qu'elle voulait s'amuser un peu.

Jackson n'avait pas eu le temps de lui rétorquer qu'il en allait exactement de même de son côté, parce que Lydia avait déjà tourné les talons, satisfaite comme une impératrice, lui fouettant le visage avec ses cheveux au passage.

Evidemment, ce n'était pas ce que Jackson avait déclaré en public. Si l'on écoutait les bruits de couloir du lycée, ils avaient rompu d'un commun accord, et Jackson avait déjà accumulé plusieurs conquêtes depuis, dont le nombre demeurait inconnu. (En vérité : zéro. Les dindes gloussantes de Beacon Hills ne l'intéressaient pas, et finalement, c'était assez reposant de ne pas devoir jouer les petits-amis parfaits vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.)

Depuis, Lydia s'était considérablement rapprochée de Stiles, pour une raison inconnue, mais Jackson voyait comment se profilaient les choses : Lydia s'intéressait à l'hyperactif, et bientôt, elle en ferait son quatre-heures. Très bien, formidable, Lydia était une grande fille qui faisait ce qu'elle voulait, mais Jackson pouvait également voir le risque majeur se dessiner et se préciser au fil des jours : bientôt, il serait contraint de voir Stilinski tout le temps.

Et ça, Jackson ne pouvait tout simplement pas le supporter. Il allait s'arracher les cheveux avant, ou aller cogner la tête de l'hyperactif contre un mur, ou quelque chose. Après tout, depuis combien de temps ça le démangeait ? Des éternités. Et Stiles était là, partout, partout, partout, à piapiater et à babiller de tout et n'importe quoi. Non, les comics n'intéressaient pas Jackson, pas plus que les origines polonaises de Stiles, ou les réels effets du café sur la santé, ou toutes les tonnes de conneries que l'autre espèce de crétin dégénéré avait pu lui sortir depuis quelques jours ! Parce qu'en plus, le moulin à paroles était increvable. Il n'y avait pas de bouton off – pourtant pas faute d'essayer, mais Stiles ne se taisait littéralement jamais, et quand d'aventure il se taisait, son corps parlait pour lui et s'agitait dans tous les sens comme une marionnette déséquilibrée – dans tous les sens du terme. Jackson en faisait même des cauchemars. Parce qu'en plus le Stilinski se permettait des remarques sur lui-même, Jackson Whittemore ! Sur sa tenue, sa coupe de cheveux, et il lui avait même fait des commentaires sur le boulot de son père et la façon a priori déplorable que celui-ci avait de l'exercer.

(En fait, Jackson était entièrement d'accord, mais il aurait préféré se jeter dans une maison en flammes plutôt que de l'avouer. Stilinski junior n'avait rien à dire, rien à commenter.)

Le hic avec Stilinksi, c'est qu'il était pire qu'une colonie de cafards. Il s'insinuait partout à une vitesse qui devait coiffer au poteau celle de la lumière. Jackson s'apercevait, lentement et avec horreur, qu'il allait bientôt être _impossible_ à déloger, et qu'il aurait à supporter sa présence _jusqu'à la fin du lycée_. Au moins, et si le ciel était clément avec lui, ce qui n'était pas gagné. (Saviez-vous que Lydia et Stiles avaient commencé à parler universités ?)

Jackson était une personne hautement pragmatique, et terre-à-terre. Si un problème vous dérange, il suffit de le résoudre. Si quelque chose vous pourrit la vie, il suffit de s'en débarrasser.

Stilinski avait commenté cette façon de faire en disant qu'il s'agissait bien là d'une attitude de gosse de riches. Peut-être, mais cette fois-ci, ça allait se retourner contre lui.

Donc, pour éliminer le problème, il suffisait d'éliminer Stilinski.

Ainsi, Jackson se retrouvait, non à écouter religieusement son cours de maths, mais à dresser une liste.

Parce que la métaphore avec l'armée de cafards était terriblement vraie : il était impossible de se débarrasser de Stiles. Jackson essayait depuis une semaine déjà, sans résultat, et il commençait à sacrément s'impatienter.

Il avait essayé toutes les combines auxquelles il avait pu penser. Lancer une rumeur sur Stiles, menacer Stiles, pourrir la vie de Stiles, mais rien n'y faisait. Il s'accrochait, et, pire, paraissait ne rien remarquer. Il adressait de grands sourires innocents à Jackson en disant que décidément, le sort s'acharnait contre lui en ce moment ! Et il en plaisantait, en plus, ce crétin !

En désespoir de cause, Jackson s'était attaqué à Lydia. Après tout, elle l'avait plaqué, et puis, elle n'était pas si intéressante qu'on pouvait le croire. Elle était même terriblement ennuyeuse, pour tout avouer. Son shampooing au cassis le faisait éternuer. Son parfum lui piquait le nez. Elle était terriblement snob, et exigeante avec ça. Bref, Jackson n'était pas spécialement embêté à l'idée de se débarrasser d'elle aussi. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour être fabuleux.

Sauf qu'évidemment, en matière de popularité, Lydia s'y connaissait mieux que personne (peut-être même mieux que lui, même s'il refusait de l'admettre), et elle était une garce manipulatrice, soyons honnêtes. Elle avait toujours une parade. Jackson avait eu beau essayer de l'éloigner de lui par tous les moyens (il tairait lesquels, parce que même lui avait un peu honte de ce qu'il avait fait), rien n'y avait fait.

Le pire était même que, maintenant, Stiles se prenait pour son meilleur ami pour la vie ou Dieu sait quoi. Même quand Jackson tentait de l'éviter (oui, il était descendu aussi bas que ça), Stiles lui sautait dessus avec un sourire immense et trois millions de tonnes de paroles toutes prêtes à se déverser sur Jackson.

Il commençait à sécher complètement.

Il agitait son stylo nerveusement, fixant la feuille blanche devant lui. Elle aurait dû être couverte d'idées à mettre en application avec un sadisme et un machiavélisme qui n'auraient rien à envier à Peter Hale, le tueur en série local (ou, à défaut, être noircie par les équations, mais Jackson n'était franchement pas d'humeur). Mais non, cette foutue page demeurait désespérément vierge.

Que pouvait-il faire ?

Il pouvait toujours reconquérir Lydia. Ainsi, elle se débarrasserait du minable, qui n'aurait pas l'étoffe pour rivaliser, et qui deviendrait aussi inintéressant et insignifiant qu'un caillou dans une chaussure une fois qu'on l'a enlevé et jeté sur la chaussée. (Bye bye, Stilinski !)

L'inconvénient résidait en ce que : 1) Jackson voyait mal comment séduire de nouveau Lydia, la reine éternellement insatisfaite qui l'avait déjà plaqué une fois, après qu'il ait fait de son mieux, pourtant (ou du moins, du mieux qu'il pouvait sachant la très relative importance qu'il accordait à Lydia) et 2) il n'était pas certain d'avoir ne serait-ce que l'envie de le faire.

Non… Lydia était une source d'ennuis à n'en plus finir. Céder à ses caprices, l'amener faire du shopping, trouver le cadeau idéal dès qu'elle estimait qu'il lui en fallait un, regarder _The Notebook_ en boucle… C'était plus que Jackson se pensait capable de faire. Parfois, il envisageait de rester célibataire à vie, afin d'être sûr d'éviter de retomber dans un enfer pareil.

Dommage. Ça aurait été une bonne solution. Un jour, Stiles était venu lui demander si sa nouvelle complicité avec Ldyai ne le gênait pas. Il avait dit avec embarras : « Tu comprends, je ne veux pas provoquer des tensions ni rien ! Si jamais tu l'aimes toujours ou quoi, moi, je me retire, tu vois ? »

Il aurait dû répondre « oui, oui, oui ! », mais quelque chose l'avait retenu. Peut-être parce que Stiles avait l'air sincèrement inquiet et intimidé, ou parce que Danny n'était pas si loin, Jackson ignorait ce qu'il avait fait tomber dans les travers humains et compatissants des gens banals et ennuyeux. Le fait est que Jackson avait laissé passer l'occasion de sa vie sans piper mot, et que maintenant, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière sans s'attirer des ennuis plus encombrants encore (ou devoir faire semblant de vouloir reconquérir Lydia, ce qui était presque pire, à la réflexion).

Ah, Stilinski, si gentil, compatissant, embarrassé à l'idée de semer le désordre dans les sentiments des autres, prévenant et délicat, blablabla…

Le stylo de Jackson tomba sur la table avec un bruit mat.

Oh bon sang. Il tenait l'idée du siècle !


	2. Chapter 2

_Nulle raison ne pourrait justifier le mensonge._

Anton Tchekov

* * *

Le plan de Jackson pouvait être résumé en trois mots : simple, efficace et brillant.

Qui avait prétendu que Lydia et Stiles étaient les seuls à posséder un cerveau ?

Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour peaufiner son plan. Jackson était un baratineur-né. Il était capable de faire avaler n’importe quoi à n’importe qui, de simuler n’importe quelle émotion, de suggérer à son interlocuteur exactement ce qu’il voulait. Il ne s’en cachait pas, et en était même plutôt satisfait.

Il ne lui avait donc fallu qu’un peu de réflexion, et son plan était d’ores et déjà prêt. La seule chose qu’il lui fallait, c’était un moment seul à seul avec Stiles.

Il n’eut pas à attendre très longtemps : ils avaient lacrosse tous les après-midis et Stiles mettait toujours un temps fou à se changer après l’entraînement. Par une heureuse coïncidence, ce jour-là, son meilleur ami, Scott McCall (que Jackson voyait également un peu trop à son goût, mais qui avait au moins le mérite de se taire et de faire semblant de ne pas exister lorsque Jackson était dans les parages) avait rendez-vous avec sa belle Allison. Il avait donc quitté le vestiaire comme s’il avait les flammes de l’enfer aux trousses, laissant son meilleur ami seul.

L’occasion rêvée.

Ce ne fut pas difficile, pour Jackson, de traînasser et de lambiner. Il s’occupa à farfouiller dans son sac à la recherche d’un objet purement fictif qu’il ne trouvait pas, d’une façon tout aussi fictive, voyant ses coéquipiers s’éclipser au compte-gouttes : Danny (qui avait un rendez-vous avec Ethan, son petit-ami, et donc pas de temps à perdre pour questionner Jackson), Isaac, Boyd. Lorsque Liam eût refermé la porte derrière lui, Jackson jeta un coup d’œil en biais à Stiles. L’hyperactif sifflotait distraitement tout en rangeant son maillot dans son casier. Il tournait le dos à Jackson, et ne paraissait pas avoir noté la présence de qui que ce fût dans le vestiaire. Il était parfaitement habillé et remuait la tête au rythme de sa chanson, que Jackson ne reconnut pas. Sûrement une autre connerie de geeks.

Jackson prit une inspiration calme et mesurée. L’heure était venue de jouer le rôle de sa vie.

\- Stiles ?

L’hyperactif effectua un bond de trois mètres de haut, hurlant comme une fillette, et le sportif se retint de justesse de grimacer, ou de rire devant ses yeux écarquillés et son souffle haletant.

\- Jackson ! Tu m’as fait peur ! s’exclama Stiles en portant une main à son cœur comme la drama queen qu’il était. Je ne savais pas que t’étais là. Sérieux, qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici ? D’habitude tu pars avec Danny, ou tu rentres chez toi, ou tu vas t’entraîner encore, ou…

Jackson s’empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel. Evidemment, Stiles était reparti à babiller un monologue sans fin – même s’il notait au passage que l’hyperactif connaissait bien son emploi du temps. Un peu trop bien. Il devenait vraiment trop proche. Oui, il fallait mettre un terme à tout ça, définitivement.

\- En fait, je voulais te parler, lâcha le capitaine de l’équipe, en avançant d’un pas.

Oui, comme ça, c’était parfait. Le regard légèrement fuyant, la voix pas très assurée qui tentait de l’être tout de même, le sourire un peu gêné qui tente d’être arrogant.  
Il aurait dû être acteur.

\- Me parler ? répéta Stiles. (Il haussa les sourcils et sourit avec son éternel air franc.) Oui, bien sûr. Un problème, Jacks ? Je peux t’aider ? Parce que je le ferai, bien sûr.

Jackson détailla Stiles du regard. Il pouvait voir ce que Lydia devait lui trouver. L’hyperactif le contemplait avec ses grands yeux whisky brillants d’attention et de gentillesse, et un grand sourire un peu hésitant par-dessus le marché. Pas du tout un beau gosse comme Jackson, mais il supposait que Stiles pouvait avoir un certain charme après tout. Même si lui n’était pas fan des grains de beauté partout et des cheveux dans tous les sens.

\- D’abord… commença Jackson d’une voix volontairement vacillante. Je ne veux pas t’effrayer, OK ? C’est juste… je n’en peux plus de me taire, et je me suis dit que si je t’avouais tout, ça irait peut-être mieux après. Je veux dire, c’est stupide, non ? (Il eut un petit rire soigneusement contrôlé.) Tu vas me trouver ridicule.

\- Quoi ? Non ! s’écria Stiles.

Il secouait vigoureusement la tête et se rapprocha de Jackson, lui tapotant le bras avec sollicitude.

\- Jackson, si tu as quelque chose à me confier, tu peux le faire. Je serai muet comme une tombe et j’essaierai même de t’aider.

Il avait l’air terriblement sincère, et aussi un peu inquiet. Il le dévisageait franchement, avec un rien d’anxiété.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu puisses m’aider, soupira Jackson en se dégageant légèrement. Honnêtement. Je crois qu’en fait… tu vas… enfin, tu vas me trouver horrible.

\- Dis-moi tout, l’invita doucement Stiles en lui pressant gentiment le bras.

Pour un peu, Jackson se serait cru chez un psy. Stiles donnait presque envie qu’on se confie à lui.

Jackson détourna le regard. Son rôle était plus facile à jouer qu’il ne l’aurait cru de prime abord.

\- Je ne sais pas comment te le dire… (Il soupira.) En fait, je t’aime bien, Stiles.

Le visage de l’hyperactif se fendit d’un immense sourire et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller.

\- Mais c’est génial, ça, Jackson ! Je savais qu’on pouvait devenir amis, tous les deux. On va pouvoir…

\- Non, non, ce n’est pas ça ! rétorqua Jackson en agitant les mains désespérément, pour que Stiles l’écoute. Ce que je veux dire… quand je te dis que je t’aime bien… c’est que je t’aime un peu plus que bien.

Ça y est, il avait cassé Stiles. Dix longues secondes de silence, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, battant furieusement des paupières en le dévisageant. Stiles était en panne. Jackson n’aurait jamais cru voir ça un jour, et il se demanda si le shérif risquait d’être mécontent si son fils revenait avec un bug cérébral. Peut-être que lui aussi pourrait souffler un moment ?

\- Je… je ne comprends pas, lâcha Stiles d’une voix rocailleuse. Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

OK, pas si intelligent que ça, le Stilinski, finalement.

Jackson se racla la gorge nerveusement, soupesant avec soin les éléments de son jeu.

\- Voilà. Il y a quelques temps… je croyais que je ne t’appréciais pas, tu vois, mais la vérité, c’est que je me suis rendu compte que ce n’était peut-être pas que je ne t’aimais pas, mais que je t’appréciais peut-être un peu trop. (Parfaitement dosé, légèrement brouillon, lâché avec ce qu’il fallait de précipitation comme s’il voulait en finir. Splendide.) Et que, en fait, eh bien, j’avais envie qu’on soit… plus que des amis.

Stiles cligna des paupières, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, lentement.

\- C’est impossible, marmonna-t-il, pour une fois à court de mots.

\- Voilà, bredouilla Jackson avec hâte. Je savais que tu allais dire ça. (Il s’écarta légèrement.) Que tu allais me trouver dégoûtant ou un truc du genre. Je sais que je ne suis pas parfait, et je n’espère rien du tout. Je voulais juste t’en parler, parce que… j’en ai assez d’espérer, j’aimerais une réponse claire, un non définitif, tu vois ? Comme ça, je pourrai passer à autre chose, et…

Et là, Jackson ne comprit rien à ce qui lui arriva. Même des années plus tard, il fut incapable de dire de quelle façon tout ceci était arrivé. Ça arriva, voilà tout, et s’il y avait bien une chose qu’il n’aurait jamais anticipée, même dans un monde parallèle, c’était bien celle-ci, entre toutes.

Il eut beau analyser la situation avec ardeur et frénésie, il n’y avait qu’une conclusion possible. Quelqu’un avait ses lèvres posées sur les siennes, quelqu’un l’embrassait avec passion, et ce quelqu’un, c’était Stiles Stilinski.

Enfin c’était la conclusion logique, puisqu’il n’y avait personne d’autre dans le vestiaire mis à part eux deux. Si ?

Donc, Stiles était en train de l’embrasser.

OK.

Attends.

Quoi ?

Quoi quoi quoi ?

What. The. Fuck ?

Là, c’était le moment où Stiles, avec une gêne terrible, était supposé s’écarter d’un air embarrassé et lui annoncer qu’il était vraiment terriblement désolé et qu’il aimait bien Jackson, mais pas comme ça, et qu’il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Alors, afin de préserver le pauvre petit cœur meurtri de son admirateur, il s’éloignerait sensiblement, disparaissant de sa vie, pour permettre à Jackson de réparer son cœur brisé.

Alors, pourquoi ce n’était pas ce qui se produisait ?

Stiles s’éloigna de lui, interrompant le baiser, et Jackson put constater que oui, c’était bien Stiles qui l’avait embrassé. Et avec passion qui plus est.

Des fois qu’il aurait encore eu des doutes.

\- C’était quoi, ça ? lâcha Jackson d’une voix sourde qui l’étonna lui-même.

Stiles souriait comme un bienheureux, et il lui saisit les deux mains avec force.

\- Jackson… soupira-t-il, les yeux brillants, les joues roses et les lèvres tout aussi rougies. Je ne pensais pas… Pendant tout ce temps, je ne pensais pas que c’était réciproque.

\- Réciproque ? répéta Jackson, éberlué.

Réciproque, ça voulait bien dire… Si ? Non… Si ? Stiles ne parlait certainement pas de leur cours de maths de ce matin sur la réciproque de Thalès, alors cela signifiait…

\- Oui, souffla Stiles en rougissant de plus belle. Tout ce temps, tu sais… ce n’était pas vraiment Lydia qui m’intéressait. Elle est chouette et tout, mais c’est de toi que j’ai toujours été amoureux.

Jackson pataugeait, il se noyait à l’intérieur de son propre esprit et ne parvenait pas à retrouver la surface ou à reprendre pied. Les sons lui parvenaient comme étouffés, pendant qu’il tentait de prendre la mesure de ce qui se passait, sans vraiment réaliser pour de bon.

Stiles ? Amoureux de lui ?

Non, enfin, ce n’était pas possible, c’était une caméra cachée… On se moquait de lui…

\- Tu me détestes, lui rappela Jackson avec un rien de condescendance stupéfaite.

\- Non, non ! protesta Stiles avec véhémence. Pas du tout ! Je veux dire, tu es… Enfin, tu es parfait. Depuis tout ce temps, j’espérais, et je me disais que c’était impossible… Que je n’avais aucune chance… Et en fait…

Impossible. Impossible, impossible, impossible.

Oui, c’était le bon mot, Stiles avait raison.

C’était quoi, cette merde ? Jackson prit une grande inspiration. Ce n’était pas possible, non, vraiment pas.

Il observa Stiles avec attention, mais il paraissait sincère, terriblement et horriblement sincère, comme toujours, d’ailleurs. Ses yeux whisky brillaient, son sourire était immense, il frétillait d’impatience, et soudain, il se pencha de nouveau et posa une fois de plus ses lèvres sur celles de Jackson.

Jackson voulut protester, mais c’était trop tard. Stiles était trop rapide.

Alors, Jackson se retrouva de nouveau avec les lèvres de Stiles sur les siennes, avec un délicieux goût de fruits. Elles étaient douces et chaudes et humides, elles se pressaient sur les siennes avec passion, et Jackson en demeura statufié, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il sentit, comme dans un rêve, la langue de l’hyperactif venir jouer avec la sienne, ses mains remonter le long de son torse, caressant la peau par-dessus son t-shirt et l’électrifiant complètement, puis s’accrocher à la base de sa nuque et de là envoyer de délicieux frissons dans tout son corps.

Alors, Stiles s’écarta, les lèvres rouges et encore plus humides que la première fois, le regard émerveillé comme s’il venait de goûter le Paradis.

\- Jackson… soupira-t-il en lui caressant la joue tendrement. Ne t’inquiète pas. C’est oui. Moi aussi, je suis amoureux de toi. On peut sortir ensemble, maintenant.


	3. Chapter 3

_Un mensonge en entraîne un autre._

Térence

* * *

Ça n'était pas censé se passer comme ça.

Jackson avait passé la nuit entière à se tourner et à se retourner dans son lit, tout en tournant et retournant dans sa tête l'intégralité de son plan. Force était d'avouer que pas un instant il n'avait soupçonné qu'une chose pareille pouvait se produire. Non, il avait envisagé que, éventuellement, Stiles pouvait ne pas comprendre ou s'embourber dans ses excuses, ou encore, peut-être, essayer de le maquer avec un ami à lui, mais il n'avait pas songé que Stiles pouvait… eh bien, pouvait répondre positivement à sa fausse déclaration. Il n'avait pas songé à un risque pareil. Ça ne _pouvait_ pas arriver.

Etait-il passé dans un monde parallèle sans s'en apercevoir ? Mais dans quel monde Stiles Stilinski pouvait-il être amoureux de lui, Jackson Whittemore ? Le monde des Bisounours ?

Et pire, dans quel monde Stiles pouvait-il croire que ses sentiments étaient réciproques ?

Jackson était un trop bon menteur, voilà tout.

A moins que Stiles ne l'ait piégé à son propre jeu ? Qu'il ait cerné où le capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse voulait en venir et qu'il ait retourné son mensonge contre lui ? Stiles était très intelligent (soyons honnêtes, et puis à ce stade, Jackson était prêt à accepter à peu près n'importe quoi).

C'était logique, non ?

Pris d'un doute existentiel, il envoya un SMS à Lydia, la nouvelle meilleure-amie-pour-la-vie de Stiles.

_Tu savais que Stiles avait un truc avec moi ?_

Il reçut la réponse à peine dix secondes plus tard – pas le temps pour Lydia de consulter Stiles, même si elle tapait des SMS plus vite que son ombre.

_Quoi, tu ne le savais pas ?_

Hein ?

_Enfin, Jackson, c'était évident que c'était sur toi qu'il bavait, pas sur moi. Il est amoureux de toi depuis tellement longtemps. C'est pour toi qu'il s'est rapproché de moi. C'est trop chou._

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence dans la chambre de Jackson, qu'il mit à profit pour analyser ce que Lydia venait de lui dire. Ainsi donc… c'était si visible que ça ? Et donc… c'était _avéré_ ?

Soudain, le portable de Jackson fut pris d'assaut par une véritable armada de textos.

_Comment tu le sais ?_

_Il te l'a dit ?_

_Il t'a embrassé ?_

_Tu l'as embrassé ?_

_Dis-moi que tu lui as dit oui._

_Dis-moi que vous sortez ensemble._

_Vous sortez ensemble ?_

_Vous seriez trop bien tous les deux !_

_Dis-moi tout ou je révèle à tout le lycée ce que tu as vraiment fait lors de la soirée de Danny._

Il n'aurait jamais dû lui poser la question…

Il dut éteindre son portable pour avoir la paix – et pour éviter l'implosion de l'engin, au passage.

Il se rallongea, détaillant le plafond du regard, dans sa chambre obscure et immobile.

Il aurait dû dire non à Stiles. Lui dire que ce n'était qu'une blague, et se moquer de lui. En tout cas, _faire_ quelque chose ! Qu'est-ce que Stiles allait s'imaginer, maintenant ? Qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? C'était visiblement le cas. Mais qu'est-ce que ça sous-entendait ?

Les mêmes choses que les gens entendent traditionnellement, certainement. Passer du temps ensemble, s'embrasser, avoir des trucs de couple… coucher ensemble.

Mais il ne pouvait juste _pas_ sortir avec Stiles ! Impossible, sans façon, merci. Stiles n'était pas son type. Il avait déjà du mal à croire que Stiles pouvait l'apprécier de cette façon (OK, il était le type de tout le monde, mais il était Jackson, et c'était _Stiles_ !).

Non, il ne s'imaginait pas faire tout ça avec le fils du shérif. Déjà, à la base, il voulait le virer de sa vie, pour de bon. Alors être _en couple_ avec lui ? Non mais sans blague… Quelqu'un avait fumé quelque chose de pas net !

Pourtant, Jackson n'avait rien dit, rien fait. Stiles l'avait embrassé, une fois, deux fois, encore, et encore une fois. Puis il s'était écarté, avait souri, et dit tout simplement :

\- Je dois y aller. Mon père m'a demandé de faire les courses avant qu'il rentre. (Il avait piqué de nouveau un baiser sur la bouche de Jackson, puis ajouté avec enthousiasme : ) Mais on se voit demain !

Et il était parti, plantant là un Jackson qui savait à peine comment il s'appelait.

Oui, il aurait dû interrompre Stiles, le repousser. Et pourtant, il ne l'avait pas fait.

Il fallait dire que l'hyperactif embrassait comme un dieu ! Jackson se souvenait encore des mains, de la langue, des doigts, des caresses et des frissons. Entre ses bras, il s'était retrouvé démuni et affaibli, comme une marionnette aux fils coupés que seul Stiles maintenait debout.

Tout était très confus, mais Jackson était quasiment certain d'avoir embrassé Stiles en retour.

Il s'était senti si électrisé, si bien… Il n'arrivait même plus à penser. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il savait juste à quel point c'était bon, et délicieux, et même presque addictif.

Depuis quand Stiles savait-il embrasser comme ça ? Depuis quand Stiles savait-il l'exalter ainsi ? Juste avec quelques baisers et quelques caresses ?

Jackson revivait encore la scène. Il avait fini dos plaqué au mur (une position qu'il n'aurait jamais tolérée, habituellement), avec les mains de Stiles partout, et lui tellement impuissant, passif et immobile, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, de faire quoi que ce soit, juste béat et incapable de penser.

Son corps ne lui obéissait plus…

Alors ? Que faisait-il ? Il sortait avec Stiles, maintenant ?

Tout ça à cause d'une foutue idée qui n'avait même pas fonctionné.

Dire qu'il se croyait futé.

Non, il fallait que tout s'arrête, et rapidement. Demain à la première heure, il dirait quelque chose à Stiles – il rétablirait la vérité, ou bien il « romprait ».

Il ne pouvait pas sortir avec Stiles. Peu importe ce que son stupide corps d'ado aux hormones en folie pouvait penser de ça.

* * *

A la fin de la journée suivante, Jackson éprouvait une sorte de soulagement existentiel. Il avait eu beau croiser Stiles durant toute la journée, celui-ci ne lui avait pas parlé, ni fait aucun signe d'aucune sorte qui pouvait indiquer qu'ils étaient plus qu'amis (mêmes s'ils n'étaient pas amis, dieu merci).

Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une folie passagère ?

L'entraînement de lacrosse fut annulé à la dernière minute. Le coach Finstock était malade, les informa Gerard Argent, le principal. D'après les rumeurs de couloir, il avait chopé la gastro-entérite du siècle. Jackson aimait le sport, mais il fut soulagé de la nouvelle. Les vestiaires l'angoissaient un peu, depuis la veille. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire coincer contre un mur et embrasser par un Stiles aux hormones en folie.

Il en était là de ses réflexions, occupé à ranger ses manuels dans son casier, lorsqu'il sentit deux bras l'enlacer par-derrière.

\- Salut, toi, susurra une voix un peu trop bien connue à son oreille.

Il se retourna sans pouvoir retenir un sursaut de surprise, et se retrouva collé à un Stiles Stilinski rougissant comme une pucelle et souriant comme le parfait ravi de la crèche qu'il pouvait être parfois.

\- Hey, dit-il avant de l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres.

Jackson cligna des yeux. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Stiles était proche, trop proche, collé à lui avec un sans-gêne écœurant. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il était trop proche ! Et son espace vital, alors ? Qu'il puisse respirer, au minimum !

\- T'inquiète, dit Stiles avec un sourire. Il n'y a personne dans le couloir. Personne ne nous verra.

\- De quoi ? répéta Jackson, interloqué.

Il voulait juste que Stiles dégage ! C'était trop compliqué à comprendre ?

Du menton, Stiles désigna le couloir.

\- Je sais que tu veux être… tu sais, discret. Ta réputation, tout ça.

Sa… réputation ? Pourquoi est-ce que Stiles songeait à sa réputation ? Bon, peut-être qu'en tant que petit-ami autoproclamé ( _oh non, il se prenait pour son petit-ami_ ), Stiles était-il supposé se soucier de ce genre de choses, surtout si Jackson ne…

Oh bon sang, mais c'était vrai. Il avait beaucoup pensé à Stiles et à lui, mais pas à sa _réputation_.

Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'y ait pas pensé ? Il s'administra une violente claque mentale. Non mais à quoi pensait-il ? Idées pourries, amnésie… Il était à côté de la plaque.

\- Je sais, monologuait Stiles (et Jackson avait dû manquer une partie), que ça te gênerait, les commentaires, tout ça, et que tu veux rester le roi du lycée, et que tu sois avec moi, et en plus que tu sois gay et plus un coureur de femmes, ça pourrait t'embêter, alors je comprends, et…

Il ne se taisait donc jamais ?

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé, avoua Jackson avec précipitation, pour le faire taire.

Stiles avait une tête de chiot battu proprement insupportable quand il disait ça. Mais à peine Jackson avait-il achevé sa phrase, que le regard lumineux était de retour, comme si Stiles détaillait une relique avec des pouvoirs extraordinaires sur le moral des gens déprimés.

\- Oh, couina Stiles avec ravissement. Tu veux dire que… ça ne te dérange pas de sortir avec moi ? Tu es OK avec ça, et tu aimerais qu'on… enfin, qu'on aille plus loin ? Qu'on officialise et tout ?

Il lâchait ses questions à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon, et Jackson sentit l'horreur l'étreindre. Quoi ? Non ! Il ne parlait pas de sortir avec Stiles !

… Quoiqu'à la réflexion, il l'avait peut-être sous-entendu.

Non mais quelle tête de nœud !

A ce stade, Jackson se demanda sérieusement qui méritait le plus d'être insulté et maudit jusqu'à la trente-sixième génération : Stiles ou lui ?

Maudit Stiles, foutu Stiles, s'il avait seulement réagi avec gêne ou même avec dégoût, à la rigueur, Jackson n'était plus à ça près… Mais non, Môssieur l'Emmerdeur en chef se devait de lui pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout !

Il était écrit que Jackson Whittemore ne mourrait pas tranquille dans son lit. Non, il mourrait en prison, ayant pris perpét' pour le meurtre d'un hyperactif qui décidément ne savait pas tenir sa langue.

Ah ça oui, il ne l'avait pas dans sa poche, sa langue, vu qu'il aimait la fourrer dans sa bouche à _lui_ …

Non, mieux valait ne pas y penser.

Enfin, peut-être que si, finalement, puisque le visage de Stiles se rapprochait dangereusement.

Jackson aurait aimé se dégager, mais Stilinski était fichtrement rapide, le bougre ! Comment diable se faisait-il qu'il puisse être si pataud et maladroit en général et si rapide à l'embrasser ?

Puis Jackson oublia ses questions – un gros blanc se fit dans son esprit – et il émergea… combien de temps après, il n'aurait pas su le dire, puisqu'il semblait bien que Stiles Stilinski venait de lui rouler la pelle du siècle.

Et visiblement, il ne s'était interrompu qu'en raison des couinements de hamster hystérique qui étaient poussés dans son dos… et qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à ceux de Lydia.

Jackson se retourna.

Pas de bol. C'était Lydia.

Qui plus est, une Lydia extatique – grand sourire aux lèvres, les joues roses, les petits cœurs dans les yeux, la totale. Et pire que tout, elle roucoulait.

Il n'y a rien de pire au monde qu'une fille qui roucoule. Les êtres humains ne sont pas supposés être moitié pigeon. Et Lydia était la pire de toutes.

Pourquoi était-il sorti avec elle, déjà ?

\- C'est officiel, alors ? roucoula Lydia.

Stiles jeta un regard hésitant à Jackson, puis hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Enfin, si Jackson le veut bien… et il a l'air de vouloir.

_Non, c'est une terrible méprise, sombre abruti ! Ouvre un peu les yeux ! Toi et moi c'est pas possible !_

\- Evidemment qu'il veut, acquiesça Lydia d'un ton docte, en adressant un clin d'œil coquin à Jackson – qui en frémit d'horreur. Je savaaais que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre ! s'exclama-t-elle ensuite d'une voix tellement suraiguë que même les chauve-souris devaient pouvoir entendre ses ultra-sons.

Elle frappa l'épaule de Stiles avec un gigantesque sourire.

\- Tu vois ! Je savais que si tu traînais plus avec nous, tu finirais par conquérir son petit cœur !

_On ne conquiert pas mon petit cœur ! Je n'ai pas de petit cœur à conquérir !_

Puis Jackson réalisa l'ampleur de la révélation.

 _Attendez, quoi ? Il y avait un_ plan _, en plus ? C'était moi qui avais un plan !_

Donc ça voulait dire… Que Stiles cherchait à le séduire _depuis le début_ ? Que s'il l'avait collé comme une moule à son rocher, c'était pour « conquérir son petit cœur » ?

_Bordel, dans quoi je suis tombé ?_

Sûr, il allait avoir du mal à se défaire de Stiles, là.

Oh bon sang, c'était le pire plan du monde, et il l'avait choisi.

_Je suis maudit._

Là-dessus, Lydia s'empara du bras de Stiles avec autorité.

\- Tu vas me raconter tout ça, chéri ! On va chez moi tout de suite – et tu me racontes tout !

Puis elle tenta de s'accrocher à Jackson.

\- Je ne peux pas, grommela celui-ci. Danny… sortie… débriefer.

Ce qui était une explication assez sommaire, mais parfaitement vraie : il s'était passé un truc avec Ethan, et Danny avait besoin d'en parler. Ce que ce pouvait être, Jackson n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais il serait presque reconnaissant à Ethan de jouer les trouble-fête. (Presque. S'il avait fait du mal à Danny, Jackson lui péterait sa gueule de m'as-tu-vu.)

Lydia hocha la tête et n'insista pas. Elle devait savoir, pour Danny, ou alors elle ne tenait pas spécialement, en fait, à se retrouver avec Jackson. L'un dans l'autre, Jackson en était tout à fait satisfait.

Une réunion de filles sur le pourquoi de sa (supposée) relation avec Stiles ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Stiles le regarda avec tristesse.

\- J'aurais aimé passer l'après-midi avec toi, dit-il d'un ton de regret. Enfin, c'est pas grave. Finstock est malade, il le sera encore demain… Alors on passera tout demain après-midi tous les deux, tu verras ! conclut-il avec enthousiasme, les yeux pétillants et un sourire plus immense encore que celui de Lydia aux lèvres.

Il embrassa Jackson une dernière fois, puis partit avec un dernier clin d'œil, le laissant immobile comme une statue, pétrifié.

Il ne réalisa qu'au bout de quelques minutes, et avec horreur, que pas une seule fois il n'avait protesté – sur le fait que Stiles vienne le voir le lendemain, sur le fait que Stiles l'embrasse, ou, pire encore, sur le fait que Stiles et lui _sortaient ensemble_.


	4. Chapter 4

_Une demi-vérité est un mensonge complet._

Proverbe yiddish

* * *

OK, il était dans la merde la plus noire et la plus profonde que l'humanité ait jamais pu générer.

Jackson consulta une énième fois l'écran de son téléphone portable. _15h30, terrain de lacrosse. J'apporte le goûter !_

Le message était, bien entendu, signé Stiles.

Ce qui demeurait plus obscur, en revanche, c'était la raison pour laquelle Jackson avait bien accepté d'y aller.

Peut-être que ce serait plus facile d'expliquer toute l'histoire à Stiles, s'ils étaient tous les deux ?

Le terrain de lacrosse était désert – tous les élèves prétendraient bien sûr au Coach s'être entraînés dur comme fer, mais la vérité, c'était qu'il faisait beau et chaud et que tous les membres de l'équipe avaient autre chose à faire que de venir suer sang et eau comme des damnés.

Visiblement, pour Jackson, ce « autre chose » signifiait « avoir un rendez-vous avec Stiles Stilinski ».

L'hyperactif était en retard, comme de bien entendu. Mais au moins, ça laissait à Jackson toute la liberté de dresser la liste des problèmes qu'il rencontrait.

Le principal élément de la liste était que Stiles était convaincu qu'ils sortaient tous les deux ensemble.

Le deuxième, c'était que le monde entier semblait convaincu qu'ils sortaient bel et bien ensemble. Même Danny était au courant – il avait passé leur après-midi à parler autant de Stiles que d'Ethan et de ses problèmes d'engagement.

Jackson n'avait même pas osé dire la vérité à Danny. Une raison supplémentaire pour qu'il règle le problème, et vite. Tout ça devait s'arrêter rapidement – finie, la bonne blague.

Il savait ce que Danny lui dirait lorsqu'il saurait la vérité, et Jackson aimait Danny. Il se fichait pas mal de passer pour un connard aux yeux du monde, mais Danny était son meilleur et seul ami. Il n'avait pas envie de voir sa déception, ni envie de subir ses sermons – Danny Mahealani était peut-être cool, mais sur ce genre de sujet, il allait hurler. Et Jackson était déjà bien assez fatigué comme ça.

OK, et peut-être qu'il était un peu lâche, aussi…

Mais chut ! Faut pas le dire.

Donc, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir.

Il s'était donc naturellement penché sur les raisons à l'origine de ce quiproquo aussi énorme que la Russie.

 **UN**. Il avait prétendu être fou amoureux de Stiles. Ce qui, évidemment, était une raison valable pour que Stiles y croie. (Oui, parce qu'il était bon comédien en plus… Quoiqu'on en dise, être parfait, ça a ses désavantages !)

 **DEUX**. Il avait laissé Stiles l'embrasser.

 **TROIS**. Il avait embrassé Stiles en retour – du moins, il croyait.

 **QUATRE**. Il n'avait pas dit non à Stiles.

Le premier point était problématique parce que, comment pouvait-il revenir sur une déclaration pareille ?

Après, il pouvait toujours dire la vérité, mais c'était là que les problèmes 2, 3 et 4 intervenaient.

Pourquoi diable s'était-il laissé faire ?

S'il y avait eu un mur sur le terrain de lacrosse (et ça avait bien failli être le cas, le Coach avait envisagé de dresser un parcours d'entraînement de l'armée pour motiver son équipe, mais bizarrement, Mr Argent, le proviseur, avait refusé… Une question de morale, paraît-il…), donc, s'il y avait eu un mur, Jackson se serait fracassé méthodiquement le crâne dessus.

Enfin, peut-être pas, il tenait à son visage. Mais l'envie était forte.

\- Coucou ! Je suis là, ça y est !

Il était où, ce foutu mur ?

Stiles courait vers lui – enfin, courait… C'est-à-dire qu'il se précipitait en avant en trébuchant sur toutes les mottes de terre qui passaient – Jackson allait être gentil, il allait dire que c'étaient des mottes de terre même si le terrain avait été ratissé quelques heures plus tôt…En tout cas, Stiles manquait se vautrer tous les deux pas, agitait les bras en tous sens pour le saluer, et laisser tomber régulièrement son sac en poussant les hauts cris de la dame du monde offensée.

Bon, Jackson exagérait peut-être un peu – mais son exaspération atteignait des sommets encore jamais atteints par l'humanité.

Stiles se laissa tomber à côté de lui, tous sourires et la respiration erratique.

\- J'suis désolé, j'suis en retard ! C'est que tu comprends, il y avait Scotty – il voulait des conseils, tu sais à propos d'Allison… Je me demande bien pourquoi il me demande de l'aider avec elle, parce que tu sais, moi et les filles… En fait, déjà, je suis nul en drague, et puis en plus, je sors avec un gars… Enfin, je pense que tu es au courant, hein ? D'ailleurs, quand j'ai dit à Scotty « ça y est, je sors avec Jackson ! », figure-toi qu'il ne m'a pas cru ! Il a pensé que j'essayais de lui faire une blague… Sacrée imagination, hein ? Faut dire qu'avec moi il en a vu de toutes les couleurs, mais ce genre de blagues je ferais jamais… Bref, Scott a failli en tomber dans les pommes, tu vois, et on passé des heures à en discuter – enfin il a passé des heures à poser des questions, parce que quand je lui avais dit, l'autre fois, que j'étais amoureux de toi, figure-toi qu'il y a pas cru non plus ! Alors du coup j'ai passé l'aprèm' avec Lydia à parler de toi, et la soirée avec Scotty à parler de toi, et je sens que mon père aussi va vouloir parler de toi, et en fait je ne parle que de toi mais Lydia dit que ça ne change pas de d'habitude ! Sacrée Lydia, tu sais qu'elle…

A ce stade, Jackson avait complètement décroché. Le blablatage de l'hyperactif n'était plus qu'une sorte de bourdonnement à ses oreilles. Il se concentrait surtout sur celui qui pensait être son petit-ami – et que tout le monde croyait être son petit-ami.

Il n'était pas moche – mais il n'était pas un canon de beauté non plus. Ses cheveux en pétard, tout décoiffés, toujours en l'air, avaient un certain charme – du moins, Jackson trouvait que ça lui allait mieux que sa précédente coupe, une sorte de… truc complètement rasé à la militaire, qui n'avait de coupe que le nom. Certaines choses n'avaient pas d'explications, et cette coiffure-là en faisait définitivement partie. Stiles était, dans l'ensemble, mieux avec ses cheveux coiffés comme ça.

Ses yeux surtout étaient ce qui attirait le plus l'attention. Ils brillaient lorsqu'ils parlaient, et pétillaient selon son humeur. La couleur elle-même était plutôt pas trop mal – une sorte de marron qui tirait sur le whisky ou sur le miel, selon. Pas que c'était la formulation d'un Jackson poète habilement caché sous trente-six épaisseurs de beau gosse égocentrique – en fait, c'était Lydia qui avait trouvé la formulation, mais elle convenait plutôt bien.

Oui, peut-être que Stiles n'était pas si laid que Jackson l'avait pensé de prime abord, tout à son exaspération. Son nez retroussé et ses grains de beauté n'étaient pas _si_ moches. Stiles n'était pas _si_ vilain.

Mais n'empêche – ils ne pouvaient _pas_ sortir ensemble. C'était impossible, ils n'avaient rien en commun, et puis, Jackson n'avait jamais été attiré par Stiles.

Alors, ça devrait être facile de le repousser ! Non ?

Pourquoi ce n'était pas le cas ?

Pourquoi ?

\- Bref, acheva Stiles ( _mon Dieu, enfin !_ ), j'ai réussi à nous prendre un petit goûter !

Il remonta son sac sur ses genoux et entreprit de sortir son contenu.

\- Un goûter, sérieux ? lâcha Jackson en haussant un sourcil, voyant passer sous son nez une bouteille de Coca et une autre, non identifiée.

\- Ben ouais, répondit Stiles en le regardant d'un air offensé. Y a pas de bon rendez-vous sans goûter, c'est bien connu !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais des rendez-vous classiques ? Tu sais, ciné, restaurant ?

Stiles lui adressa un immense sourire.

\- Les goûters c'est plus romantique. Et puis au ciné, tu peux partager le pop-corn.

Sur ces paroles d'une telle sagesse que Jackson ne trouva rien à y répondre, Stiles sortit une boîte de biscuits de son sac et la déposa religieusement sur l'herbe.

\- Et d'abord, demanda Jackson, un brin perplexe, comment tu t'es procuré tout ça ?

Il était prêt à jurer qu'il ne les avait pas dans son sac le matin même.

Stiles lui retourna un clin d'œil.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je serais obligé de te tuer, après, et ça me contrarierait beaucoup. (Il retira de son sac une dernière boîte avec un rire triomphant.) Mais j'ai de quoi me faire pardonner !

Jackson jeta un regard dubitatif à la boîte que Stiles lui tendait, et l'ouvrit en retenant un soupir. En quoi une boîte pouvait bien…

Oooooooh !

\- Des macarons ?! s'exclama-t-il.

Stiles hocha solennellement la tête.

\- Ouaip. Préparés par mes soins. Je sais que tu adores les macarons, et que tu n'en manges pas souvent car ta mère les a en horreur. (Il sourit.) Alors j'en ai préparé exprès pour toi !

Jackson ravala à grand-peine son sourire ravi. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'en avait pas mangé, autant à cause de sa mère que parce que la boutique de macarons de Beacon Hills avait fermé des années plus tôt. Ils rappelaient toujours à Jackson sa grand-mère Melanie, une véritable crème qui, quand il était petit, était l'une des rares personnes de sa famille qui ne lui rappelait pas en permanence qu'il avait été adopté et qui ne lui mettait pas la pression pour qu'il soit parfait. Quand il allait chez Granny Melanie, il pouvait courir partout, rigoler aussi fort qu'il voulait, salir toute la cuisine en tentant de cuisiner une recette improbable et regarder des dessins animés jusqu'à pas d'heure avec sa grand-mère préférée. C'était elle qui lui préparait exprès des macarons, les meilleurs du monde.

Puis Granny Melanie était morte, et Jackson ne pouvait plus passer des weeks-ends et des vacances à être un peu moins exemplaire qu'il devait l'être à Beacon Hills.

Et voilà que Stiles lui avait préparé des macarons, exprès pour lui. Jackson se sentait bizarrement ému à cette pensée. C'était stupide, bien sûr – ce n'étaient que des macarons, une pâtisserie comme il en existe tant, et puis, Jackson Whittemore n'était _jamais_ ému. Il était un bloc de glace arrogant et méprisant, le roi du lycée – il ne pouvait pas être touché par une attention, surtout commise par Stiles Stilinski.

D'accord, mais une partie de lui était troublée.

En faisant un énorme effort pour ne rien laisser paraître, il porta une des confiseries à bouche et croqua dedans. Stiles était si maladroit qu'il aurait très bien pu l'empoisonner…

C'était délicieux.

Pas tout à fait le même goût que ceux de Granny Melanie, mais c'étaient les meilleurs que Jackson avait mangés depuis longtemps.

Stiles attendait son opinion, les yeux écarquillés, les rouges d'excitation et d'anticipation à la fois.

\- Alors ?

Jackson hésita. Son amour-propre lui dictait de lui rendre la boîte et de décréter que c'était terriblement fade et inintéressant, mais Stiles attendait avec tant d'espoir, et pour une fois que quelqu'un faisait quelque chose pour lui… Stiles avait dû y passer des heures.

\- Tu les as faits quand ? demanda-t-il à la place.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre.

\- Hier soir. J'ai foutu un bordel pas possible dans la cuisine – Papa n'était pas très content.

Jackson traça du bout de l'index l'arête de la boîte. Il avait terriblement envie de se lever et de partir sans un mot, et de mettre fin à ce quiproquo stupide, et pourtant, quelque chose le retenait. Sûrement cette situation irréaliste – lui, Stiles, des baisers et des macarons. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

\- Comment tu savais que c'est ce que je préfère ? demanda-t-il plutôt, parce que la réponse l'intéressait vraiment.

Stiles regarda de côté, rosissant à vue d'œil.

\- Eh bien… Je te l'ai dit. Ça fait longtemps que j'espérais ça…

Stiles lui jeta un petit coup d'œil, puis Jackson vit, comme au ralenti, son visage se rapprocher, ses yeux se fermer.

Là, c'était le moment où il était supposé dégager. Dire ses quatre vérités à Stiles (« au fait, je voulais simplement que tu me fiches la paix, alors cette histoire comme quoi je serais amoureux de toi, c'était du vent. Bye ! »). Il avait préparé ce moment dans sa tête, envisagé toutes les situations possibles et toutes les façons imaginables de mettre un terme à ce jeu stupide.

Parce que c'était la chose à faire, évidemment. Lui et Stiles – _no way_. Ils étaient incompatibles. Jackson ne pouvait même pas le supporter. C'était la chose la plus stupide du monde ! Stiles n'était ni intéressant, ni séduisant – Jackson méritait mieux – c'était complètement ridicule…

Jackson décida donc de se lever, de tout dire et de partir, la tête haute, ricanant et satisfait.

…

Enfin, peut-être le fit-il dans un monde parallèle, car dans la vraie vie, il demeura figé comme un abruti, et les lèvres de Stiles s'écrasèrent une fois de plus contre les siennes.

_OK, Jackson, tire-toi de là, sors-toi de ce bourbier !_

Il tenta de retirer ses lèvres – se faire bécoter par Stilinski, et puis quoi encore ? – mais ce fut un échec cuisant. Son corps refusa de lui obéir.

Les lèvres de Stiles étaient douces et chaudes, moelleuses et taquines en même temps. Stiles était un peu maladroit, Jackson s'en rendait compte maintenant qu'il l'embrassait pour la première fois sans hâte – _quoi ? mais il y en avait eu combien, de baisers, au juste ?_ – mais en fait, ça n'était pas déplaisant. Ça changeait des baisers de Lydia, froids et sans passion, ou de ceux des autres filles qu'il avait fréquentées – on sentait qu'elles s'appliquaient toutes à être les meilleures possibles, tandis que Stiles était juste… Stiles.

Jackson ne comprit même pas ce qui se produisit – mais d'un seul coup, il se sentit formidablement _bien_. Stiles devait s'être rapproché, car son torse était collé au sien, et leurs deux respirations haletantes faisaient un concert qui envoyait des courants chauds à travers le corps de Jackson. Les mains de Stiles erraient sur sa nuque et c'était diablement délicieux. Et son odeur – Seigneur, son odeur, douce et sucrée…

Jackson se sentait bien, reposé, agréablement détendu comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis… depuis… Depuis des siècles, au bas mot. Parfaitement à sa place. Il n'y avait plus de lacrosse, plus de Lydia, plus de Mr. et Mrs. Whittemore à satisfaire. Plus de pression, juste Stiles qui envoyait des décharges à cent mille volts dans tout son corps.

Ce fut un baiser – ou une succession de baisers, plutôt – qui dura une éternité environ. Jackson se sentait si peu conscient de lui-même qu'il ne réalisa que sur le tard que ses propres mains avaient disparu sous le sweat de Stiles – sa peau était douce et lisse, et Stiles frissonnait sous ses doigts –, qu'il était occupé à jouer avec la langue de Stiles, qu'il rapprochait de plus en plus Stiles de son propre corps.

Etait-ce bien lui qui avait fait ça ? Son corps devait encore le trahir, à coup sûr… Mais là, tout de suite, Jackson ne se sentait pas d'humeur à le blâmer. Tout était trop _bon_.

Stiles s'écarta lentement de lui, et Jackson s'entendit – oh la honte ! misère suprême ! – pousser un petit gémissement de dépit. Les lèvres de Stiles étaient rouges et gonflées, ses joues étaient roses, il était complètement décoiffé, et Jackson ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état.

Il venait d'embrasser Stiles Stilinski – il n'avait pas protesté, il avait laissé faire – et il avait adoré ça.

Il voulait recommencer, _tout de suite_ , retrouver cet état de plénitude, d'oubli, de délices.

Stiles leva la main, effleura la joue de Jackson, et envoya une multitude de décharges dans tout son corps, une fois de plus. Jackson se sentait trop stupéfait et comblé pour reculer – quand bien même il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait se passer, et que cela l'effrayait. Un peu. Beaucoup. A la folie.

\- Alors, ces macarons ? chuchota Stiles. Tu les as trouvés comment ?

C'était le moment. Le moment tant attendu, l'occasion inespérée, peut-être la seule. Tout pouvait se terminer dès maintenant. Il pouvait dire la vérité, toute la vérité à Stiles. Il suffisait de lui dire que ces macarons étaient mauvais, que lui-même n'avait rien de spécial…

\- Ils étaient délicieux, s'entendit-il répondre.


	5. Chapter 5

_Le menteur doit avoir bonne mémoire._

Quintilien

* * *

Dans sa vie, Jackson avait envisagé environ un million de situations gênantes qui pouvaient lui arriver, et environ le double de solutions possibles pour toujours s'en sortir quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Il était un garçon éminemment prévoyant, et, surtout, il tenait à toujours retomber sur ses pattes.

Il y en avait malgré tout une qu'il n'avait jamais envisagée : se retrouver au milieu d'une tablée d'amis et de simples connaissances qui écoutaient religieusement Stiles leur annoncer que Jackson était dorénavant son petit-ami.

Non, celle-là, Jackson ne l'avait définitivement pas vue venir.

Il se sentait à la fois vaguement mortifié, tout à fait exaspéré, un peu énervé, et totalement déconcerté.

La journée de la veille s'était déroulée à peu près normalement (sans commentaire) : il avait roulé des patins à Stiles tout l'après-midi et était rentré chez lui aux anges, en se demandant ce que l'hyperactif avait bien pu lui faire pour le mettre si facilement dans un état pareil.

Il arborait visiblement un air extatique qui ne l'avait pas quitté de la soirée, puisque son père avait trouvé l'idée de lui sortir une remarque charmante tout autant que cinglante :

\- Jackson, cesse d'afficher cette tête de mollusque attardé. On dirait le sombre crétin qui sert de fils au shérif Stilinski !

Jackson avait jugé que répondre _C'est peut-être parce le sombre crétin qui sert de fils au shérif Stilinski a passé toute la sainte journée à me peloter, papa_ , comportait un risque non négligeable de combustion spontanée de la part de son père.

En l'apprenant, le matin même, Stiles avait éclaté de rire – ce qui avait permis à tout le couloir de se retourner vers eux et de constater que, _oh my God ! Stiles Stilinski est en train de rouler un palot à Jackson Whittemore !_

Jackson ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait rapporté ce détail à Stiles – un moment où il s'était oublié, sûrement. Il cherchait encore la réponse et sentait poindre un sacré mal de tête.

D'où le fait que la tablée entière le regardait, à présent.

\- Et donc, rapportait Stiles avait son immense sourire de sombre crétin qui sert de fils au shérif Stilinski, au moment où je commençais à désespérer et à me dire que Jackson ne m'aimerait jamais et ne s'intéresserait jamais à moi et que peut-être que son mépris pour moi était bel et bien du mépris et pas un signe d'attirance foudroyante et bien cachée comme le prétendait Lydia…

Jackson foudroya la rouquine du regard. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Il allait la tuer.

\- … Jackson est venu me voir dans les vestiaires après le lacrosse…

\- C'est chaud ! siffla Erica, impressionnée.

Boyd haussa les sourcils.

\- Pitié, dites-moi que vous n'avez rien fait sur les bancs, marmonna Isaac, le teint vaguement verdâtre.

\- Ou contre les casiers, ajouta Ethan avec un sourire complice – et un regard en coin à Danny, qui lui lança en retour un sourire lascif.

 _Seigneur_.

\- Ou sous la douche, cracha à moitié Scott.

Il était encore plus troublé qu'Isaac, et passait le repas, manifestement, à tester de nouvelles gammes chromatiques pour savoir laquelle conviendrait le mieux à son teint. Il passait du vert au blanc au rouge au vert au rose au gris au vaguement violacé – ça, c'était le moment où Stiles avait estimé bon de décrire _précisément_ ce qu'il aurait voulu faire à Jackson le jour où il portait sa chemise bleue.

L'histoire comprenait une salle de classe vide, des menottes et une ou deux morsures. Jackson ne l'avait pas entendue en entier, parce que Danny était occupé à l'ensevelir de reproches (« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? J'aurais pu t'aider à le séduire ! »), de révélations brutales et vaguement freudiennes (« C'est pour ça qu'il me demandait tout le temps si je le trouvais attirant ! A travers moi il voulait savoir ce que toi tu pensais… ») et de conseils en tout genre (« Je te prêterai mon kama-sutra gay. La page 36 est très intéressante, tu verras. N'oublie pas le lubrifiant, surtout. Je connais une marque formidable, je t'en prêterai. Tu sais si Stiles aime les fraises ? »)

(Jackson avait été mortifié de découvrir que _oui_ , il savait tout à fait bien que Stiles aimait les fraises. Comment pouvait-il savoir ça ?!)

Et pendant qu'il se demandait depuis quand Danny s'était transformé en conseiller sexuel, il avait manqué toute l'histoire.

Il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait le regretter ou en être soulagé.

Cette histoire de morsure et de menottes paraissait _légèrement_ angoissante. Devait-il craindre que Stiles l'agresse un beau jour pour lui faire des choses inavouables ?

Non, son père était le Shérif, il n'oserait jamais.

Et puis il n'avait pas de menottes…

Seigneur, son père était le Shérif, il pouvait s'en procurer n'importe quand !

\- Donc, reprit Stiles, Jackson est venu me voir dans les vestiaires… mais on a rien fait… enfin, pas encore…

Jackson s'étouffa avec sa propre salive. _Quoi ?_

\- Et là, poursuivit Stiles, des étoiles dans les yeux…

Erica se pencha en avant, les yeux écarquillés comme des balles de golf. Allison ouvrit la bouche. Lydia leva la tête de son portable. Isaac déglutit péniblement.

\- Il m'a dit des choses…

\- Oh, grand fou, gémit Erica en se mordant les lèvres et en lançant un clin d'œil coquin à Jackson.

_Au secours._

\- Il m'a dit qu'il était désespéré…

\- Je ne suis _pas_ désespéré ! glapit Jackson.

\- Car il m'aimait de toutes ses forces depuis des années et des années…

\- J'ai jamais dit ça ! protesta le capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse.

\- Et je voyais qu'il était sur le point de pleurer, parce qu'il allait vraiment mal…

\- Ooooooooh, compatirent les filles en chœur.

\- Pauvre chéri ! s'apitoya Erica.

Allison lui pressa l'épaule dans une tentative de réconfort.

Jackson envisagea le meurtre.

\- Et il m'a dit…

\- Et il t'a dit ? réagit toute la tablée en se penchant en avant.

\- Il pensait que j'allais le rejeter ! confia Stiles en secouant la tête.

\- Ooooooooh, soupirèrent les filles.

\- Que c'était sans espoir…

_\- Ooooooooooh…._

\- Que jamais son amour ne lui serait rendu…

_\- Ooooooooooh…._

\- Que si je ne lui disais pas oui, il se languirait de moi pour toujours…

_\- Oooooooooooh !_

Jackson se contentait de fixer Stiles la bouche ouverte, sans rien dire. La situation était au-delà des mots.

\- Il ne se trouvait pas assez bien pour moi, poursuivit Stiles, parce qu'il était en réalité un sadique impitoyable avec des petits cœurs dans les yeux.

\- Mon lapinou ! compatit Erica, la bouche tremblante et les yeux humides.

\- Oh, Jackson… soupira Lydia, une main plaquée sur la bouche.

\- Il pensait que j'allais le trouver dégoûtant !

Les filles poussèrent des cris et se plaquèrent en chœur les mains sur les joues, catastrophées.

Scott tomba de sa chaise.

Isaac avala de travers et entreprit consciencieusement de s'étouffer tout seul dans son coin.

Jackson se frappa la tête contre la table.

A ce stade, il ne savait même plus ce qu'il avait vraiment dit ou non…

\- Et là, poursuivit Stiles en soupirant de bonheur, je lui ai dit qu'au contraire ! Que j'étais fou de lui ! Et ses yeux se sont illuminés de bonheur, il semblait reprendre vie…

A l'heure actuelle, c'était plutôt Aiden qui semblait s'illuminer de bonheur. Son hilarité le poussait à se taper les cuisses en rythme, et son visage était rouge d'un fou rire non contenu.

\- Et ? demandèrent les filles en chœur, avides d'en savoir plus.

\- Et ? demanda Danny, sourcils haussés et l'air sincèrement ému.

\- Et ? demandèrent Isaac et Scott avec la même tête que tirait Jared, le vomisseur en série, lorsqu'il se trouvait dans un bus scolaire.

Boyd daigna hausser les sourcils.

\- On s'est embrassés comme jamais, confia Stiles à mi-voix, l'air ravi.

Jackson sortit de son apathie.

\- T'es bien sûr que ça s'est passé comme ça ? demanda-t-il sans chercher à masquer l'ironie dans sa voix.

\- Oh, Jackson, ne le nie pas, sourit Erica. J'ai toujours su que tu étais un gros ours en peluche dans l'âme, et que derrière cette face de beau gosse prétentieux se cachait un petit cœur en mal d'amour…

Jackson aurait bien voulu répondre, mais Stiles eut alors l'idée mirifique de l'embrasser de nouveau, et lorsqu'il refit surface, les autres étaient tous partis.

Et puisqu'il n'avait pas nié qu'il était un gros ours en peluche avec un petit cœur en mal d'amour, Erica se fit un plaisir de relayer la nouvelle de leur couple tout nouveau tout beau sur Internet avec le hashtag _Jacksonlenounoursenmald'amour._

Depuis, tout le monde l'appelait gros nounours dans les couloirs…

* * *

Evidemment, ce n'était que le début.

* * *

_Lundi matin en cours d'économie._

\- Bien, bandes d'idiots décérébrés ! rugit le coach Finstock en claquant la porte de sa salle de classe. J'espère que vous avez fait vos exercices ! Oui, Greenberg, je sais que tu les as faits, espèce de fayot décérébré ! Non, Whittemore, baisse ta main, je ne t'interroge pas. Pas d'exercices pour toi jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! A présent, ton seul devoir, c'est de déniaiser cette pucelle de Stilinski !

* * *

_Lundi soir à l'entraînement._

\- Stilinski ! beugla le coach Finstock après avoir poussé un coup de sifflet retentissant. Va me faire trente pompes ! Ton petit-ami mérite d'avoir un gars fougueux et endurant dans son lit !

* * *

_Mardi matin en cours d'économie._

\- Whittemore ! s'écria le coach. Je vois que Stilinski boite aujourd'hui ! C'est merveilleux !

\- C'est pas merveilleux, grogna Stiles, je me suis ramassé dans…

\- Pas la peine de mentir, Stilinski ! Je sais que Whittemore t'a dépucelé cette nuit ! Faites du bruit pour Stilinski qui a enfin perdu sa virginité et pour Whittemore qui la lui a prise !

\- OUUUAAAAIS ! hurla la classe en tapant dans ses mains et en frappant les pieds par terre.

\- Puisque je vous dis que je suis tombé dans les escaliers ! protesta Stiles.

\- Ah ? réagit le coach. Parce que vous avez fait ça dans les escaliers du lycée ! C'est du beau… (Puis il leur fit un clin d'œil.) Allez, va, je ne dirai rien au proviseur ! J'ai été jeune et plein d'hormones, moi aussi !

* * *

_Mardi dans les couloirs._

\- Oh la la, tu savais que Jackson avait couché avec Stilinski ?

\- Nooon, c'est pas vrai !

\- Si ! Même que Stiles l'a attaché à la rampe d'escalier du hall du lycée avec les menottes de son père, et qu'ensuite il l'a…

* * *

_Mardi soir, chez les Whittemore._

\- Jackson, dit Mr Whittemore en croisant les bras. Le shérif a appelé. Il dit que tu dois lui ramener ses menottes, même si tu t'es assez bien débrouillé pour faire croire qu'aucune ne manquait. Il m'a dit aussi que tu devais les rapporter chez lui jeudi soir à 20 heures précises...

* * *

_Mercredi matin, dans les couloirs._

\- Puisque je vous dis que ce n'était qu'une blague ! s'exclama Jackson, au bord du désespoir. Un gag ! Je ne sors pas vraiment avec Stiles !

\- Chéri, tu as des problèmes d'acceptation, répondit Erica. Je connais un psy excellent, qui te fera assumer ta part homosexuelle attirée par Stiles…

\- Je n'ai pas de…

\- Mais si, Jackson, _tout le monde_ le sait, soupira Lydia, exaspérée. Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir…

\- Et puis, ajouta Allison en souriant d'un air espiègle, il y a toutes ses photos de vous…

 _\- Quelles_ photos de nous ? glapit Jackson.

\- Toutes celles qui vous montrent en train de vous embrasser, voyons…

* * *

_Mercredi matin, en cours de maths._

**Extrait d'une conversation SMS pour le moins houleuse.**

_Stiles. Tu savais qu'il y avait un compte Twitter sur nous ? **J**_

_Ah, le compte « Stackson au pouvoir » ? Ouais, je l'ai vu. C'est sympa, non ? **S**_

_Sympa ? Il y a le lycée entier qui s'est abonné pour voir des photos de nous deux en train de se bécoter aux quatre coins du lycée ! **J**_

_Pas le lycée entier, tu exagères toujours… Juste quelques dizaines de followers... Tu savais qu'Erica a commencé une rubrique pour raconter notre histoire ? **S**_

_C'est elle qui prend les photos et qui tient le compte ? **J**_

_Elle tient le compte, et je crois qu'elle a engagé un complice pour prendre ses photos, mais je sais pas encore qui ! Un espion rôde, mouahaha. Pas grave. J'aime bien, j'ai imprimé mes préférées pour les afficher dans ma chambre… **S**_

_…_ _Je vais la tuer. **J**_

* * *

_Mercredi après-midi, chez les Whittemore._

\- Au fait, Jackson… marmonna Mrs Whittemore sans même lever les yeux de son magazine. Je t'ai vu sur Twitter. J'aime bien ton nouveau copain. Il est adorable. Et les photos de vous deux sont trop mignonnes. J'espère que tu te protèges ?

* * *

_Jeudi matin, dans un couloir vide du lycée._

\- Stiles, il fallait que je te dise un truc…

\- …

\- Stiles, m'embrasser n'est pas une solution à tous les problmppph…

\- …

\- Stiles, quelqu'un nous observe…

\- …

\- Stiles, laisse mon oreille tranquille, ce type nous prend en photo !

\- Cool. Ma chemise va trop bien avec la tienne aujourd'hui, ça va être une photo géniale.

\- Stiles… Stilmph…

\- …

\- Stiles… Je voulais vraiment te dire un truc très, très important…

\- Et moi ce que je voulais te dire d'important…

\- Stiles, pourquoi tes mains sont dans mon pantalon… Je voulais te dire… ça concerne nous deux et ma déclarat-mmph…

\- C'est que je te trouve sexy à mourir…

\- Stiles…

\- Et que je suis un homme comblé.

\- Stiiiiiles…

\- …

\- …

\- Tu voulais me dire un truc important ?

\- Euh…

\- Oui ?

\- Rien, laisse tomber. Remets tes mains là où elles étaient et continue de m'embrasser, OK ?

\- J'aime quand tu es fougueux comme ça, Jackson…


	6. Chapter 6

_On vit avec beaucoup de mauvaises actions sur la conscience et quelques bonnes intentions dans le cœur._

Pierre Reverdy

* * *

On était jeudi soir, dix-neuf heures trente, Jackson se trouvait chez les Stilinski et il était le type le plus détendu du monde.

Ah ah. Cette bonne blague.

Il flippait tellement qu'avant de partir de chez lui, il avait enfilé le pantalon en cuir ultra-sexy que lui avait prêté Danny pour allumer Stiles, avant de se rendre compte que 1) ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait mettre à la base et que 2) s'il arrivait comme ça chez le Shérif, il se ferait mitrailler avant même d'avoir posé le pied sur le paillasson.

Comment ça, vous aviez oublié ? Le Shérif Stilinski avait appelé le père de Jackson pour l'inviter ce jeudi-là, à vingt heures, chez lui, pour qu'il lui rende ses menottes qu'il avait soi-disant empruntées…

Eh ouais. Rencontre officielle avec beau-papa Stilinski. Et vous vous demandez pourquoi Jackson flippait autant ? Ce type avait _une arme_. Ce type était convaincu qu'il sortait avec son fils unique et chéri (ce qui était plus ou moins le cas). Ce type était aussi convaincu qu'il avait volé des menottes pour attacher son fils à une rampe d'escalier au lycée et le posséder violemment.

Et Jackson avait rendez-vous avec ce type ce soir-là.

On angoissait à moins.

Et puis, qu'allait faire Stilinski père s'il découvrait que tout ça n'était qu'un gigantesque malentendu ? Souvenez-vous, ce type avait une arme !

Jackson avait demandé des conseils à Danny et Lydia (oui, il était tombé aussi bas que ça), mais sans résultat concluant.

\- Sois naturel, avait dit Danny.

\- Tu dois apparaître comme le gendre parfait, avait dit Lydia.

\- Arrive bien fringué, mais sans trop d'excès, avait ajouté Danny.

\- Sois hyper classe, avait affirmé Lydia.

\- Parle de sujets normaux, avait conseillé Danny.

\- Montre ta culture et ton intelligence, avait tranché Lydia.

\- N'hésite pas à être tendre avec Stiles ! avait suggéré Danny.

\- Ton seul objectif, c'est le Shérif, avait insisté Lydia.

Evidemment, c'était plus simple avec Mme Martin, qu'il connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance…

Résultat : Jackson ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Classe ou pas classe ? Tendre ou distant ? Normal et détendu ou brillant et parfait ?

Au final, il avait préféré suivre les conseils de Danny, surtout que celui-ci s'y connaissait un peu mieux en matière de fils ramenant un gendre et non une bru à la maison. Lydia avait toujours été trop exigeante.

Mais peut-être était-ce le mauvais choix ?

\- Relax, Jacks, dit Stiles en le regardant faire les cent pas dans sa chambre. Ça va bien se passer.

\- Facile à dire, marmonna Jackson.

Stiles l'avait invité à venir un peu plus tôt, essentiellement pour que Jackson ne découvre pas les lieux au moment où le Shérif arriverait avec son million et demi de questions. Cela avait permis à Jackson de découvrir une maison agréable où il faisait bon vivre, et une chambre qu'il aurait pensé plus bordélique, sachant qu'un hyperactif y avait logé sa tanière.

Ce qui l'avait surtout fait rougir, c'étaient les photos. Stiles ne mentait pas en disant qu'il en avait imprimé quelques-unes… Et il avait, bien entendu, affiché les plus chaudes. Sur l'une d'elles, Jackson l'avait à moitié soulevé. Sur une autre, Stiles le plaquait contre un mur. Encore sur une autre, ils étaient très occupés à se peloter frénétiquement dans ce qui ressemblait de façon suspecte à la bibliothèque du lycée.

Jackson n'avait même pas conscience qu'ils s'embrassaient aussi souvent et aussi… n'importe où. Généralement, Stiles arrivait, lui donnait le baiser du siècle et Jackson se réveillait quelques heures plus tard, plus détendu que jamais, après avoir passé des moments délicieux serré contre Stiles, son corps chaud et sa respiration relaxante, à avoir caressé sa peau douce et respiré son odeur, et s'être laissé explorer par ses mains à la fois avides et câlines. La fin du monde aurait pu survenir, Jackson n'était même pas sûr qu'il s'en serait aperçu. C'était à la fois terriblement inquiétant, et terriblement délicieux.

Il avait essayé, pourtant ! De dire non, de mettre un terme à tout ça, pour découvrir qu'il en était incapable – au début avec dépit, et puis ce sentiment semblait s'effacer au fur et à mesure – plus rapidement que les suçons qu'il arborait au cou, cadeau de Stiles.

Il avait été le plus surpris du monde en découvrant que lui-même en avait fait à l'hyperactif.

Mais tout ceci n'était qu'un terrible malentendu… Terrible…

Stiles l'attrapa par le bras et le tira vers lui. Jackson se retrouva assis sur le matelas de l'hyperactif, à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Stiles souriait. La lumière faisait briller ses yeux davantage que d'habitude.

\- Je ne suis pas prêt pour tout ça, Stiles, dit Jackson avec une certaine lassitude.

\- Tout ça quoi ?

Jackson hésita, avisant la main de Stiles toujours sur son bras, mais renonçant à se dégager. Il s'apprêtait à prononcer les mots les plus sincères qu'il n'avait dit depuis tout le début de cette histoire, et, paradoxalement, ce contact lui procurait un réconfort et une chaleur plus puissants qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

\- Stiles… Toi… Moi… Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à l'affronter. Toutes ces photos, toutes ces… choses… Et ton père qui veut me voir, et tout le monde qui… Stiles, je ne sais pas comment le dire. Je ne… je n'y arrive pas.

Quand il redressa la tête, à sa grande surprise, Stiles se contentait de sourire d'un air résigné. Il ne paraissait ni fâché, ni déçu.

\- Tu veux rompre avec moi ? demanda-t-il calmement.

Jackson aurait dû répondre oui.

Il ne s'entendit répondre absolument rien.

Peut-être parce qu'il ne savait pas lui-même.

Stiles sourit et lui caressa la main.

\- Je savais que tu allais faire ça ! J'aurais dû le parier, j'aurais pu gagner plein d'argent !

Jackson ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire malgré lui. La mine de gamin déçu et boudeur de Stiles était irrésistible.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, mécréant !

Et il lui jeta un Smarties à la figure.

\- Un Smarties ? grogna Jackson. Tu _oses_ m'attaquer avec un Smarties ?

\- J'oubliais que Monsieur Whittemore méritait un certain standing, soupira Stiles, et lui jeta un M&M's qui rebondit sur son nez.

Jackson s'en trouva très offusqué.

\- Tu appelles ça du standing ?

\- C'est vrai, j'aurais dû prendre en compte ton ego.

Jackson se jeta sur lui et entreprit de le chatouiller pile là où il lui avait confié être le plus sensible – sur le côté du ventre.

\- Jackson ! Noooon ! C'est pas juste… NON !

Dix minutes plus tard, essoufflés, ils s'avachirent l'un et l'autre sur l'oreiller de Stiles. Jackson tourna la tête pour l'observer. Stiles avait le souffle court, les joues roses et les cheveux encore hérissés qu'à l'habitude. Il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver absolument adorable.

… Depuis quand pensait-il ça ?

\- Tu sais, murmura Stiles en plantant son regard droit dans le sien, je savais bien qu'à un moment ou à un autre tu douterais.

Jackson faillit rire – non pas méchamment, mais le plus nerveusement du monde. Tout ceci n'était qu'un gigantesque quiproquo, mais Stiles savait qu'il douterait ? C'était pire que les boucles temporelles incompréhensibles dans les films de science-fiction à deux dollars la place de cinéma.

Stiles s'aperçut de son expression, et, délicatement, il redessina le tracé de ses lèvres du bout de l'index. Jackson frissonna. C'était à la fois terriblement doux, sincère, érotique et électrisant.

\- Je te connais, c'est tout, reprit Stiles. Et tu sais – on n'est pas forcés de continuer, si tu ne veux pas. Je ne t'ai forcé à rien…

C'était tout à fait ironique, mais tout compte fait, le coupable n'avait jamais été Stiles. C'était lui, Jackson, depuis le début. Lui et son cerveau qui buguait dès que Stiles l'embrassait.

(Sauf qu'à présent, Stiles n'avait plus besoin de l'embrasser pour lui faire de l'effet, apparemment…)

\- … Et je ne te forcerai jamais à rien, poursuivit Stiles. Je veux juste que tu sois toi et que tu te sentes bien.

Jackson sentit son cœur se briser. Lydia avait toujours tenté de le remodeler comme elle le voulait pour qu'il soit parfait. Même ses parents l'avaient fait.

Et Stiles l'acceptait juste comme il était ?

C'était tellement… Il ne trouvait pas de mots.

\- Tu ne vas même pas te battre pour moi ? demanda Jackson d'un ton taquin, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Stiles sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Eh, je sais que tu stresses parce qu'avec moi c'est nouveau, et qu'il y a mon père, et… Enfin, peu importe. On aime être ensemble, tu sais ? C'est tout ce qui compte. Le reste n'a pas d'importance.

Peut-être, oui, peut-être que c'était tout ce qui comptait…

\- Et puis, ajouta Stiles d'un ton léger, si tu pars, je te poursuivrai jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus ! Tu crois franchement que je laisserais partir un beau gosse comme toi, qui est tout à moi ? Dans tes rêves, chéri !

Jackson rit, amusé malgré lui.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait, hein ? dit-il, pris d'une révélation soudaine. Me poursuivre jusqu'à ce que je cède ?

Stiles sifflota doucement, détournant le regard.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

\- Stiles… menaça Jackson en approchant sa main de ses côtes, l'endroit le plus sensible de sa personne.

L'hyperactif lui frappa la main, indigné.

\- Jackson ! C'est un coup bas ! (Silence, puis : ) Ouais, j'avoue, je l'ai fait. J'ai dit à Lydia que j'étais fou de toi, et je me suis rapproché du groupe, tu vois ? J'ai décidé de ne pas lâcher, peu importe ce que tu dirais et ferais, parce que je savais que tu finirais par succomber à mon charme fou. (Il lui adressa un clin d'œil.) Même si ça a été du boulot ! Au début, tu ne voulais vraiment pas de moi, hein ?

\- Je suis parfois un vrai crétin, répondit Jackson, pour une fois sincère.

Il ne _pouvait_ pas lui dire que sa déclaration n'était qu'un moyen de se débarrasser de lui.

Savoir que Stiles l'avait attendu tout ce temps, qu'il avait tout essayé, et que… Il se dégoûtait lui-même, profondément.

\- Je ne sais même pas ce que tu aimes chez moi, soupira-t-il.

Stiles sourit.

\- Tout. Ton corps de rêve. Ton sourire. Ton magnifique petit cul. Tes yeux. Cette façon que tu as de cacher toutes tes émotions. Ta volonté d'être parfait. Que tu préfères passer pour un connard que de montrer ce que tu ressens vraiment. Ta combativité. Ton ego démesuré. Tout.

Jackson en demeura bouche bée.

\- Tu veux vraiment rompre avec moi ? demanda Stiles d'une petite voix.

Jackson le détailla, et vit ses yeux briller. Même s'il s'y était attendu, même s'il comptait bien le poursuivre jusqu'au bout du monde, Stiles avait tout de même peur de ne pas pouvoir le retenir, et que ce soit vraiment fini.

Il la voyait, maintenant, il voyait la flamme amoureuse briller dans les yeux de Stiles, sa sincérité et ses espoirs. Il sentit son cœur se briser de nouveau, sa respiration se couper.

Lentement, Jackson entremêla ses jambes à celles de l'hyperactif et se rapprocha, blottissant sa propre tête au creux du cou de Stiles et son corps contre le sien.

\- Je suppose que j'ai juste paniqué, murmura-t-il.

Il sentit Stiles pousser un long soupir de soulagement et le serrer contre lui.

Il ignorait complètement dans quoi il se lançait au juste, mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne bougerait des bras de Stiles pour rien au monde à ce moment précis.


	7. Chapter 7

_La vérité pure et simple est rarement pure, et jamais simple._

Oscar Wilde

* * *

Qui avait dit que Lydia était flippante ?

Le pire de tous, c'était le Shérif Stilinski, en fait.

Jackson osait à peine imaginer ce qui se serait passé si Stiles avait ramené Lydia au lieu de lui. Un cauchemar pour Stiles.

Enfin, là n'était pas la question, puisque Stiles l'avait ramené lui, et qu'actuellement Jackson hésitait entre remercier le ciel pour ça, ou s'enfuir en courant.

Ils étaient là tous les trois, autour de la table des Stilinski, devant une pizza que le Shérif avait ramené et qui avait donné lieu à un débat épique.

\- Pas de _mais_ , Stiles, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de manger cette pizza !

\- Papa, j'ignorais que tu avais envie que ton cœur explose et repeigne les murs de cette maison ! Comment peux-tu dédaigner tes taux de cholestérol ? Comment peux-tu vouloir abandonner ton fils aux mains de ce monde dangereux et périlleux ? Père indigne ! Vas-tu donc me laisser affronter seul les…

\- Tu crois franchement que Jackson a envie de manger une salade ?

\- Alors ça, c'est un coup bas ! Utiliser la soirée d'interrogatoire – je veux dire, de rencontre avec ton gendre – pour pouvoir boulotter une pizza tranquille ! C'est indigne de ta part, Père !

\- Et toi, Jackson ? avait demandé le Shérif. Qu'en penses-tu ?

D'après les conseils de Danny, Jackson aurait dû approuver Stiles, bien sûr, mais le regard du Shérif était plus tranchant que les ongles de Lydia après une manucure… Et ce type _avait une arme !_

Il avait été faible.

\- Vous avez raison, Shérif. Les pizzas, c'est… c'est mieux.

Jackson ignorait si le Shérif l'avait classé dans la catégorie « amateurs de pizza », « phobiques des légumes » ou bien encore « hypocrite et lèche-bottes », mais vu le regard qu'il lui avait jeté, le Shérif ne pensait rien de très positif.

\- C'est nul, de manger des pizzas ? avait murmuré Jackson à l'attention de son petit-ami, angoissé malgré lui.

Stiles lui avait renvoyé un regard torve.

\- Toi, j'te parle plus. Tu sais que cette pizza pourrait tuer mon père ? Assassin ! Petit-ami sans respect !

Oh mon Dieu, et si c'était un test ?! Et si en vrai le Shérif pensait que Jackson tentait de l'assassiner de sang-froid ?!

Enfin, il y avait peu de chances que ce soit ça, tempéra Jackson. Stiles ne lui en voulait pas tant que ça – la main qui se baladait sur sa cuisse prouvait le contraire. Donc, en théorie, les jours du Shérif n'étaient pas vraiment en danger…

Les siens, par contre…

\- Alors comme ça, Jackson, prononça le Shérif d'une voix lente et mesurée tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux, tu couches avec mon fils ?

Jackson avala de travers et s'étouffa avec son morceau de pizza.

Cinq minutes, plusieurs frappes de Stiles dans son dos et quelques regards froids du Shérif plus tard – Shérif qui était resté bizarrement inactif, pourtant il avait bien juré de protéger la population de Beacon Hills, _non_ ? –, Jackson put enfin protester.

\- Non, monsieur ! On… on n'a pas couché ensemble !

\- Pas encore, glissa Stiles. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Bon sang, mais il pouvait pas se taire ?

Le regard du Shérif se fit encore plus suspicieux.

\- Je sais, en tout cas, que vous avez déjà prévu le _matériel_...

\- Je n'ai pas vos menottes ! s'étrangla Jackson.

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Des menottes ? Jackson ? Tu as envie d'être attaché ?

\- Il semblerait plutôt qu'il veuille t'attacher toi, rétorqua le Shérif, sans cesser de fixer Jackson, qui déglutit péniblement.

\- M'attacher moi ? (Stiles fronça les sourcils.) Non, Papa, tu dois te tromper. Dans cette histoire, c'était moi qui comptais attacher Jackson dans une classe vide…

Le Shérif sourcilla, perplexe.

\- Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de rampe d'escalier ?

_Oh, Dieu. Achevez-moi maintenant._

\- Une gamine de troisième qui a inventé ça ! se dépêcha de dire Jackson, qui se demandait si mourir de honte était une option envisageable. C'est la faute du Coach… il a vu Stiles boiter, Stiles a dit qu'il était tombé dans les escaliers, et le Coach a cru…

\- Ah oui ! se rappela benoîtement Stiles. Même que la classe nous a applaudis !

Le Shérif mâcha lentement son morceau de pizza, fixant Jackson sans ciller. Le jeune Whittemore avait vraiment envie de s'enfuir en courant, mais d'après Lydia et Danny, ça ne se faisait pas.

\- Je n'ai jamais attaché votre fils, dit-il en se composant le visage le plus digne qu'il pouvait, et il ne m'a jamais attaché non plus…

\- Tu sais, fils, reprit le Shérif comme si de rien n'était, que si jamais Jackson dépasse les bornes, tu as le _droit_ de l'attacher.

\- Et de le punir, aussi ? demanda Stiles, l'air très intéressé.

Sa phrase eut au moins le mérite de détourner le regard du Shérif de Jackson.

\- Stiles, honnêtement ?

\- Désolé, marmonna Stiles, l'air pas du tout désolé.

\- Donc, Jackson, reprit le Shérif (et Jackson le soupçonnait d'utiliser toutes ses méthodes d'interrogatoire sur lui), tu sais que mon fils veut sortir avec toi depuis longtemps ?

\- Euh… Il paraît, Shérif.

\- Et tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ?

Pas besoin d'être flic pour comprendre le « sombre abruti » largement sous-entendu.

\- Euh… je suis un peu crétin des fois, Shérif.

Sa réponse eut au moins la chance de plaire au Shérif. Peut-être un petit peu trop. Devait-il s'en indigner ou être soulagé ?

\- Et quels sont tes projets avec mon fils ?

Ouh la la la. Il devait répondre quoi, là ?

\- Euuuuuh…

Le Shérif haussa un sourcil, et la main de Stiles se rapprocha dangereusement de son entre-jambe. _Non, non, Stiles, c'est pas le moment là…_

\- Pour les projets… Ce que je veux surtout, plutôt que de tirer des plans sur la comète, c'est passer le maximum de moments avec Stiles et laisser notre relation se développer et, euh… Qu'on soit heureux tous les deux ?

Si Jackson espérait faire sourire le Shérif, c'était raté.

\- Et que comptes-tu faire, au juste, pour rendre mon fils heureux ?

Vaste question.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, ça, c'est quoi tes projets, Jacks ? demanda Stiles, de l'air le plus intéressé du monde.

Ah non, ils allaient pas s'y mettre tous les deux, non plus !

Jackson but un verre d'eau, officiellement parce qu'il ne s'était pas remis de la tentative d'assassinat commis par son morceau de pizza, et en vérité parce qu'il ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre. Merde, quoi ! C'était un gigantesque quiproquo, à la base ! Non, il n'avait pas du tout pensé à l'avenir… ni à rien, en fait, puisque son cerveau se mettait en grève dès que Stiles approchait… Foutu cerveau !

\- Euh… Des tas de petits moments romantiques ? suggéra Jackson, mal à l'aise. Comme l'autre jour, sur le terrain de lacrosse ?

Stiles sourit.

\- C'est vrai que c'était trop mignon !

D'après la mine du Shérif, ça ne suffisait absolument pas.

\- Et, euh… être toujours là pour toi ? proposa Jackson.

Une chance sur deux que ça passe. Manque de pot, le Shérif arborait sa tête de joueur de poker, et Jackson n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il s'aventurait.

\- Et je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être partir en vacances ? couina-t-il, misérable.

\- En vacances ? sourcilla le Shérif.

\- En vacances ? rugit Stiles, au comble de l'enthousiasme.

\- En… vacances ? répondit Jackson, réalisant _enfin_ ce qu'il venait de dire.

C'était lui qui déconnait sec, ou il venait de dire publiquement qu'il allait embarquer Stiles avec lui en vacances, seul à seul ?

\- Où ça, en vacances ? demanda le Shérif avec la suspicion du douanier face à un paquet suspect.

\- Euh…

Bonne question. Pas au ski, il doutait que Stiles sache skier. Pas au Bahamas ni à Paris, le Shérif le tuerait, et c'était too much.

\- Euh… A toi de décider, répondit Jackson, avant d'ajouter précipitamment, en avisant l'œil noir du Shérif : pourquoi pas Londres ? Mon père a une succursale là-bas, on pourrait y passer un moment…

\- Oh bon sang, tu es le petit-ami le plus formidable du _monde_ ! s'extasia Stiles, avant d'entreprendre de battre le record du baiser le plus périlleux. (Périlleux, parce que très langoureux et accompli sous le nez de son père _qui a une arme_ !)

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller à Londres ! s'ébaubit ensuite l'hyperactif, une fois que le Shérif les eut rappelé sèchement à l'ordre.

\- Oui, je sais, répondit son père avec lassitude. Tu en as parlé tous les jours pendant _trois ans…_

Jackson se sentit presque désolé pour lui.

Presque.

\- Et tu y es déjà allé, à Londres ? demanda le Shérif.

\- Non, répondit l'intéressé. Mais je pense qu'y aller avec Stiles, ce serait… vraiment bien.

Avant de s'apercevoir qu'il le pensait. Il pouvait les imaginer tous les deux, parcourant les rues, avec Stiles qui babillait à propos de tout ce qu'il voyait, et qui s'arrêtait tous les deux pas pour admirer un bâtiment, et qui voulait tout faire et entrer partout. Et le soir, ils seraient seuls dans une chambre d'hôtel hyper-classe, et…

Attends, quoi ?

Il venait bien d'envisager de… faire des choses à Stiles ? Avec Stiles ?

Faire _ce genre_ de choses ?

Impossible.

… Si, il l'avait fait.

OK, il avait un problème, non ?

 _Ou peut-être pas_ , songea-t-il en sentant la main de Stiles tracer des dessins abstraits sur sa cuisse, et en se sentant frissonner, et en envisageant sérieusement de remonter à l'étage pour reprendre là où ils en étaient un peu plus tôt, avec peut-être un peu plus d'action…

\- Si vous croyez que je ne vous vois pas, tous les deux, soupira le Shérif.

Stiles se stoppa immédiatement et fit une grimace adorable – non, il n'était pas _adorable_ … OK, si, il était _adorable_ …

Il ne retira pas sa main pour autant.

\- Papa, dit Stiles de son ton le plus sérieux, nous sommes de grands garçons, tu sais ?

\- Je sais, grogna son père.

\- Et nous sommes tout à fait sérieux… poursuivit Stiles. On s'embrasse et on est proches et tout, mais on ne s'est pas jetés l'un sur l'autre…

Quelle ironie.

\- Enfin, pas encore… C'est vrai, ça, d'ailleurs, Jackson, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas encore jeté sur moi ?

Excellente question. On se la posait tous. Du moins, Jackson commençait à se la poser de plus en plus sérieusement.

\- Tu ne me trouves pas désirable, c'est ça ? demanda Stiles, avec sa bouille adorable et ses yeux caramel tout tristes. Tu n'as pas envie de moi ? Je ne…

Le regard du Shérif se fit plus perçant, et vaguement menaçant. _Faut savoir, mec. Tu veux que je couche avec ton fils, ou pas ?_

\- Non ! répondit Jackson, paniqué. Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout. Stiles, tu… tu es très bien. Tu es parfait. C'est juste… je ne veux pas presser les choses. Je veux qu'on prenne notre temps… Qu'on soit prêts et que ça soit… bien.

Avec ça, le Shérif ne le tuerait pas, si ? Et Stiles serait content… non ?

Ce fut le cas. Les yeux de Stiles se mirent à briller comme s'il avait trouvé le Graal, et le Shérif lui pressa vigoureusement l'épaule, le faisant grimacer.

\- Jackson, j'avais mes doutes. Mais il semblerait que mon fils ait bien choisi. Ça te dit, une part de gâteau au chocolat ?

Jackson ne réalisa qu'un peu plus tard dans quelle situation il s'était fourré.

Il s'était engagé à emmener Stiles en vacances, à être romantique avec lui.

Il s'était montré en tant que petit-ami idéal, romantique et responsable.

Il avait dit clairement qu'il coucherait avec Stiles, et bientôt.

Par tous les dieux.

Il s'était engagé à être le petit-ami parfait de Stiles !

Il s'était _défini_ comme le petit-ami parfait de Stiles !

Tout le monde était convaincu qu'il l'était !

Le type _avec une arme_ qui servait de père à Stiles en était convaincu !

 _Stiles_ en était convaincu !

Et du coup, il allait _devoir_ l'être !

Aaaargh ! Dans quoi il s'était fourré, là ?

Jackson jeta un coup autour de lui, réalisant l'absurdité de la scène. Le Shérif, Stiles et lui étaient assis sur le canapé des Stilinski, devant un film Marvel que Stiles avait choisi. Le Shérif lui souriait et lui passait le pop-corn. Stiles s'était blotti dans les bras de son petit-ami, et il réchauffait agréablement Jackson.

Le plus absurde, c'était ça. Il se sentait bien. C'était agréable, d'être ici. C'était agréable, d'embrasser Stiles. C'était agréable, d'être son petit-ami.

Il aimait ça.

Et il fut pris d'un doute atroce : avait-il été sincère, en prononçant tous ses mots ?

D'un seul coup, le plus horrible n'était pas qu'il puisse avoir été sincère. C'était qu'il puisse avoir menti.

Stiles se tourna légèrement et coinça son visage au creux du cou de Jackson, qui sentit son cœur s'accélérer, et, presque inconsciemment, ses bras se resserrer autour de son petit-ami.

Qui était-il ? Un petit-ami par quiproquo, ou un vrai petit-ami ?

Lequel des deux voulait-il être vraiment ?

Ne venait-il pas de se définir comme le petit-ami de Stiles ?

* * *

**Texto envoyé deux heures plus tard.**

_Danny, il faut qu'on parle. C'est important._ _**Jackson** _


	8. Chapter 8

_Feindre de croire un mensonge est un mensonge exquis._

Maurice Chapelan

* * *

Danny, c'était le meilleur ami parfait.

Déjà, il était cool.

Ensuite, il était drôle.

Il était plein de bons conseils.

Et puis, il supportait toutes les conneries de Jackson sans broncher, il se contentait de l'aider sans jamais s'énerver…

\- JACKSON ESPECE DE PAUVRE CON MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?

Enfin, c'était _presque_ toujours le cas.

Danny se pinça le nez, au comble de la fureur, et foudroya Jackson du regard. Encore une chance qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux chez les Mahealani, parce que Jackson n'aurait pas très bien su leur expliquer pourquoi au juste leur fils se trouvait dans un état pareil.

\- OK, on récapitule. Tu en avais marre que Stiles te tourne autour, et comme tu es un empaffé aveugle, tu n'as pas vu que Stiles était fou de toi, alors que le monde entier était au courant. Donc, tu as décidé de dire à Stiles que tu l'aimais, dans la perspective ultra-stupide qu'il préfère s'éloigner de toi pour ne pas te faire souffrir. C'est bien ça ?

\- Euh… ouais.

Jackson se sentait très con, là, c'était normal ?

Jackson Whittemore n'est pas con, ce sont les circonstances qui le lui font croire.

Même si, là, il envisageait de plus en plus sérieusement qu'il pourrait l'être.

\- Donc, poursuivit Danny, comme tu es un imbécile, tu n'as rien compris, et Stiles s'est jeté sur toi pour te donner le baiser du siècle. Et là… quoi ? Ton cerveau a bugué, et tu n'as pas pu le repousser ? Et ça continue depuis un moment.

\- C'est à peu près ça…

\- Sachant que tu t'es enfoncé tout seul, que tu lui as dit à demi-mot que tu étais amoureux de lui parce que tu t'es laissé corrompre par des macarons et un regard un peu trop larmoyant; que tu as déclaré au Shérif que tu étais fou de son fils; que tu as entrepris de bécoter un type qui n'est même pas ton mec aux quatre coins du lycée et qu'il existe environ quatre-vingts photos qui le prouvent…

\- Tant que ça ?!

\- Et que parce que tu as tout dit de travers et que Stiles a tout interprété de travers, vous sortez plus ou moins ensemble ?

Jackson grimaça, gêné.

\- Ouais. Ouais, c'est ça.

Long silence.

\- Jackson, tu crains.

Ça, au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

Danny le regarda en secouant la tête, d'un air tellement déçu que Jackson eut envie de se faire tout petit et d'aller se planquer chez Granny Melanie ou chez Stiles pour se faire réconforter.

… Chez Stiles ?

… Ouais, chez Stiles. Là tout de suite, Jackson avait _vraiment_ envie de le voir, surtout quand il voyait la façon dont Danny tentait de le pulvériser du regard.

\- Jackson, tu te rends compte, j'espère, que Stiles mérite mieux que ça ?

Ce qui eut le mérite de faire revenir Jackson sur Terre.

\- Que… que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-il en sentant toute sa belle assurance s'évaporer comme neige au soleil.

Danny haussa un sourcil.

\- Je pense que tu le sais très bien. Stiles mérite mieux qu'un menteur, mieux qu'une relation basée sur un énorme quiproquo et sur… ton mépris pour lui, à la base.

\- Je ne le méprise pas ! glapit Jackson, puis il surprit le regard noir de son meilleur ami. Enfin, je ne le méprise plus. Plus maintenant que je sais qui il est. Et… je me demande même si…

\- Si quoi ? coupa Danny d'un ton abrupt.

\- Si j'avais bien raison de le mépriser à la base, souffla Jackson, piégé par la fureur de Danny.

\- Bien sûr que tu avais tort, siffla-t-il.

\- Je sais. C'est le petit-ami parfait… il est… il est…

Jackson soupira et contempla ses mains. Quelques heures plus tôt, ce matin-là, elles étaient entremêlées avec celles de Stiles – son _petit-ami_ – et elles frissonnaient toutes seules, brûlantes et avides, sous le contact de l'hyperactif.

Danny avait raison, bien entendu. Stiles était parfait. OK, il parlait trop, il racontait n'importe quoi, il bougeait dans tous les sens et il était intenable, mais… il était adorable, gentil, intelligent, il était toujours prêt à aider, il était observateur et malin, il avait toujours une bonne idée et il était sacrément drôle, protecteur aussi, tendre et curieux et déterminé, et il était mignon comme tout, il sentait bon et…

\- Jackson, murmura Danny. Tu dois lui dire.

\- Non ! paniqua-t-il, le souffle coupé à cette idée.

\- Quoi, t'es pas prêt à assumer ta connerie ?

\- Non, c'est pas ça… marmonna Jackson, mal à l'aise, en se passant une main dans les cheveux – un geste, réalisa-t-il avec un temps de retard, qu'il avait copié à Stiles. C'est que… si je lui disais, il me quitterait.

\- Ce qui te soucie, c'est qu'il te quitte, pas qu'il ait le cœur brisé ? releva Danny en secouant la tête.

Jackson imagina la scène. Exactement comme la veille chez le Shérif. Sauf que ce serait pire. Il pouvait voir la douleur dans _ses_ yeux…

Et ça faisait mal à voir. Enfin, à imaginer.

\- Non, non, soupira-t-il. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Il ne le mérite pas… C'est juste que… on est si bien tous les deux… je suis bien avec lui, Danny ! Je suis… heureux. Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Je veux continuer… aller plus loin… je veux…

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Autruche Whittemore ! s'exclama Danny, au comble de la fureur. Tu n'es qu'un putain d'égoïste, voilà tout ! Tu n'aimes pas Stiles, tu te sers de lui ! Tu es à l'aise, il te met bien, il prend soin de toi, il te fait plaisir, et c'est ça que tu aimes chez lui ! Qu'il soit là pour toi !

\- Non ! protesta Jackson. Il… il me comprend… il est le seul…

\- _Justement_ , rétorqua Danny. Il est le seul à te prêter l'attention que tu veux, à te voir comme tu es… même si à mon avis il se leurre pas mal sur toi… et toi, tu n'es qu'un sale profiteur ! Tu profites de lui et de son amour sincère pour toi !

Jackson avait envie de vomir. Est-ce que c'était ce qu'il faisait ? Utiliser Stiles ? Uniquement parce qu'il voulait profiter de ce que Stiles avait à lui offrir ?

\- Danny, soupira-t-il. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il me trouve. Je ne sais même pas comment il a pu croire cette foutue déclaration. (Il se frotta les yeux frénétiquement, soudainement épuisé, vidé de ses forces.) Il mérite tellement mieux que moi.

\- Vu comme tu lui mens, certainement, claqua la voix de Danny, sèche et impitoyable. Si Ethan m'avait fait un coup pareil, jamais je ne lui pardonnerais.

Jackson s'allongea sur le lit de Danny et contempla le plafond, blanc et impeccable – tout le contraire de lui, en somme.

\- Tu sais, Danny, quand je suis avec lui, je n'ai même pas l'impression de me forcer à faire quoi que ce soit… Je veux dire, c'est vrai que j'ai souvent paniqué et dit n'importe quoi, mais j'aime être avec lui et… faire toutes ces choses.

Danny était son meilleur ami, son confident, la seule personne pendant des années avec qui il avait toujours été honnête – mais il n'avait pas non plus précisément envie de lui décrire dans le détail le menu de ses activités avec Stiles. Et puis le compte Twitter parlait pour lui. Et Jackson avait déjà énormément pris sur lui pour raconter toute la vérité à Danny - il avait dû se préparer mentalement plusieurs heures, se fustiger et se rappeler sans cesse qu'il en avait _besoin_ , qu'il _devait_ le faire !

Danny fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, admit Jackson. Stiles me fait l'effet d'un monstre tentaculaire, c'est perturbant. Il est là, il est partout, il s'insinue dans ma vie, et j'ai envie qu'il le fasse et qu'il s'enracine complètement. C'est dingue, non ?

\- Continue, ordonna Danny.

Il se prenait pour son psy, maintenant ?

Mais Jackson prit sur lui, et il continua, sentant que c'était la seule occasion qu'il aurait jamais d'y voir plus clair, de peut-être tout arranger.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un train lancé à pleine vitesse et moi qui cours derrière pour tenter de le rattraper… et je n'ai pas envie de le faire. Pas vraiment.

\- Tu veux dire que tu ne veux pas vraiment que ça s'arrête ?

\- Non… Tout va trop vite, marmonna Jackson, et je trouve ça… j'aime ça. J'ai envie de faire plaisir à Stiles… j'ai envie d'aller à Londres avec lui, vraiment…

\- Comment tu le trouves ? interrompit Danny comme si c'était le véritable point de la question, la seule chose qui comptait réellement.

Jackson se tourna vers lui. Son meilleur ami avait l'air mortellement sérieux.

\- Eh bien…

Et Jackson commença à lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait pensé récemment de Stiles, tout, sans rien omettre, même si c'était douloureux, pour lui, de montrer ce qu'il pensait réellement. C'était la seule porte de sortie qu'il aurait peut-être jamais.

Danny demeura silencieux.

\- Est-ce que tu as seulement essayé de lui dire la vérité, Jackson ? demanda-t-il finalement, sentencieusement.

\- Oui, j'ai essayé ! Vraiment ! Mais… mais je n'y arrive pas. Je… (Jackson ne savait pas quoi dire.) J'ai l'impression d'être possédé. Quand je suis avec lui, je fais les choses malgré moi, et quand je veux lui dire, je… je ne peux pas.

\- Ce n'est pas que tu ne _peux_ pas, Jackson, coupa Danny. Bon sang ! C'est ce que tu ne _veux_ pas !

Il avait l'air choqué, et dévisageait Jackson comme si celui-ci était réellement possédé.

\- Quoi ? grogna l'intéressé.

\- Jackson… Tu es _amoureux_ de Stiles !

…

Hein ?

\- Non non non, répondit Jackson de son ton docte et vaguement supérieur. Tu te trompes, Danny. Je suis Jackson, je peux pas être amoureux, OK ?

\- Ecoute-moi bien, J'aime-me-foutre-dans-la-merde-tout-seul Whittemore ! T'as donc pas compris ? martela Danny en frappant son poing pour appuyer ses propos – comme si Jackson ne se sentait déjà pas glacé de l'intérieur en l'écoutant parler. Jackson, t'arrives pas à lui dire la vérité, tu te laisses faire, tu accumules les boulettes… T'as pas pensé que c'était peut-être parce que tu voulais vraiment rester avec Stiles ?

\- Oui, ça je te l'ai dit, approuva Jackson, non sans un brin de condescendance.

\- Jackson, arrête ! Tu vas te retrouver à poil sur un lit à participer et là non plus t'auras pas capté ?

\- Mais, Danny…

\- Non non non, tu me la fais pas à moi. Tu as songé à le faire avec Stiles, pas vrai ?

\- … Oui. Peut-être. Non. Enfin, si…

\- Oh, arrête de nier ! s'enflamma Danny. Je me suis trompé, d'accord. Toi aussi, tu pensais rester avec Stiles pour ton propre intérêt, parce que c'était ton intérêt.

\- Peut-être, mais…

\- Tu te trompais aussi, parce que tu es trop _bouché_ pour admettre la vérité. Je ne sais pas à quand ça remonte, mais tu es amoureux de lui.

\- Impossible…

\- Bien sûr que c'est possible. La première fois qu'il t'a embrassé… il y avait déjà une alchimie entre vous, réfléchit Danny, pensif. Tu t'es laissé emporter parce que c'était agréable… et petit à petit, tu es tombé amoureux de lui. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas pu lui dire… c'est aussi pour ça que, au seul moment où tu pouvais rompre, tu as reculé et tu lui as dit que tu voulais être avec lui…

Impossible… C'était impossible, pas vrai ?

Mais Jackson se revit se serrer contre Stiles et lui dire qu'il voulait rester avec lui, il sentit de nouveau ce désir de rester avec lui, et ce serrement de cœur quand il avait vu Stiles malheureux et qu'il avait envisagé d'être sans lui, et il se remémora ce qu'il avait imaginé d'eux deux à Londres, dans les rues, dans la chambre…

Et alors, il comprit.

Merde alors !

\- Tu dois lui dire, souffla Danny. Si tu l'aimes, tu dois lui dire. Tu lui dois la vérité.

\- Non, s'étrangla Jackson. Il partirait… il ne voudrait plus de moi…

\- C'est le dernier moment où tu peux le faire ! riposta Danny. Si tu le fais bien… tu peux peut-être le convaincre de te laisser une deuxième chance.

\- Non… soupira Jackson. Ce que j'ai fait… je l'ai trahi. On ne peut pas pardonner ça.

\- Mais il mérite de savoir, dit gentiment Danny. Et tu ne pourras pas lui cacher éternellement non plus.

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux.

\- A toi de choisir, conclut Danny.


	9. Chapter 9

_Ose dire la vérité : rien ne mérite un mensonge._

George Herbert

* * *

\- J'suis en retard ? J'suis en retard ? glapit Stiles en entrant dans le vestiaire comme un boulet de canon.

Il s'arrêta et contempla le vide autour de lui.

\- Ouais, j'suis en retard, conclut-il dans un soupir en jetant son sac sur un banc.

Jackson le détailla du regard. Stiles ne l'avait vraisemblablement pas vu – le capitaine de l'équipe était justement en train de se rafraîchir le visage quand son petit-ami était entré, et les lavabos étaient bien cachés derrière un mur.

Ça faisait trois jours depuis sa grande conversation avec Danny, et Jackson n'avait toujours pas pu parler à Stiles. Ce n'était même pas par mauvaise volonté : il n'avait tout simplement pas eu la moindre occasion de le faire. Lydia les avait tous monopolisés, car elle organisait bientôt une fête pour ses dix-huit ans, et elle avait décidé de fêter sa majorité en grande pompe. Jackson avait passé les trois derniers jours dans les invitations – le papier à choisir, la calligraphie, la liste d'invités et les réseaux sociaux, tout y passait, et il fallait tout faire selon les goûts de Madame. Quant à Stiles, lui était de corvée de téléphone – ce qui signifiait, en langage Lydia, qu'il était supposé faire toutes les réservations et toutes les commandes, et qu'il passait donc des heures à débattre, argumenter et menacer pour satisfaire les désirs de luxe de la princesse.

Avec tout ça, ils s'étaient à peine croisés, et Jackson le regrettait amèrement. Les quelques rares moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avaient été des bouffées de soulagement et de détente, et Jackson était si épuisé qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur de _seulement_ penser à ce qu'il pourrait dire – ou même de penser qu'il devait le dire.

Même Danny avait compris la situation et n'avait rien dit – mais c'était peut-être juste parce que lui avait la lourde charge de dresser la liste de cadeaux dans laquelle les invités pouvaient choisir celui qu'ils offraient à Lydia. Visiblement, tout lister de façon précise, s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait aucun cadeau en double et que tout le monde respectait le moindre détail, était un calvaire impossible. Jackson s'estimait heureux avec ses invitations. On est peu de choses.

Jackson détailla Stiles tandis qu'il consultait l'écran de son portable d'un air fatigué. Ce jour-là, il portait son sweat rouge, celui qui lui moulait agréablement les épaules. Ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés, ce qui signifiait que Stiles s'était heurté à un dilemme (certainement le traiteur, l'hôtel ou toute autre stupidité). Quand Stiles retournait un problème dans sa tête et que celui-ci était spécialement compliqué, il avait tendance à se frotter le crâne, se tirer les cheveux et les arranger dans n'importe quel sens.

Jackson trouvait ça particulièrement craquant.

Et il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il trouvait ça particulièrement craquant. Ni pourquoi, d'ailleurs, mais ça l'était.

Il soupira. Il allait devoir dire la vérité à Stiles, bien sûr, Danny avait raison. Il serait tellement soulagé de ne plus avoir à mentir… inventer sans cesse des choses, tenter de convaincre le monde entier que tout était comme il faut…

La seule chose qu'il espérait, ce serait que Stiles comprendrait, qu'il lui laisserait sa chance.

Jackson tenta de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas stressé, pas angoissé, rien du tout, qu'il était parfaitement calme, mais pour une obscure raison, il n'y parvenait pas vraiment.

Où était passé Jackson Whittemore ?

Il soupira. Depuis toute cette histoire, il n'était plus vraiment lui-même. Il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il était.

\- Salut, lâcha-t-il en s'avançant.

Cette fois-ci, Stiles ne sursauta pas, il se tourna simplement vers lui en souriant – et ce fut à ce moment-là que Jackson percuta. Sa déclaration – c'était ici, dans ce vestiaire, qu'il l'avait faite. Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux seuls, et il avait interpelé Stiles quasiment de la même façon.

Sauf que la première fois, il l'avait fait en mentant, en trichant – et maintenant, eh bien… il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il allait faire, mais ce serait différent.

\- Hey, soupira Stiles d'un air ravi. Tu m'as manqué, ces derniers jours.

\- C'est évident, lâcha Jackson d'un air supérieur, ce qui fit rire Stiles.

Il avait encore assez d'orgueil pour éviter de mentionner que Stiles lui avait manqué aussi – mais celui-ci parut comprendre, vu la façon dont il lui sourit. Jackson sentit son cœur accélérer – mais juste un peu, parce qu'il n'était sous le charme de Stiles _à ce point_.

Si ?

Bon, OK, peut-être que si.

Stiles soupira.

\- J'adore Lydia, mais sérieusement, là, elle m'épuise.

Jackson éclata de rire.

\- Et encore, t'es pas sorti avec elle.

\- Dire que je le voulais à une époque, rit Stiles d'un air faussement soulagé. Mais j'ai mieux maintenant, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Fais gaffe à ce qu'elle n'apprenne jamais ce que tu as dit, rétorqua Jackson. J'ai pas envie de te retrouver en petits morceaux, ça m'ennuierait, tu vois ?

\- Je serais beaucoup moins intéressant réduit en purée, c'est vrai, acquiesça Stiles d'un air entendu.

\- C'est surtout que ton père me tuerait !

Stiles et Jackson éclatèrent de rire en même temps. C'était bon, parfois, de rire avec Stiles, plutôt que de ricaner dès qu'un membre de son cercle privé et ultra-select se moquait de quelqu'un. Il y avait des fois où la moquerie et les ricanements, c'était franchement lassant.

Et puis, quand Jackson regardait Stiles et se rappelait que quelques semaines plus tôt, il était le sujet de ses ricanements, il se questionnait sur le bien-fondé de la chose.

(Si vous répétez ça à qui que ce soit, il vous le fera payer. Je serais vous, je me tairais.)

Stiles baissa les yeux et haussa les sourcils de façon _très_ suggestive.

\- Eh bien, Lydia me tuera peut-être, mais elle, elle n'a pas _ça_.

Du doigt, il désigna le torse nu de Jackson. Ah, oui. Il avait peut-être oublié d'enfiler son t-shirt. Enfin, c'était pas comme s'il avait quelque chose à cacher.

Et non, ce n'était vraiment _pas_ fait exprès. Calmez-vous, bande de fan-girls hystériques.

\- Remarque, marmonna Stiles, si elle avait ça, faudrait se poser des questions…

Puis il attrapa Jackson par les épaules et le rapprocha brusquement de lui.

\- Te gêne pas, surtout, marmonna Jackson.

Stiles regardait son torse avec une mine aisément reconnaissable. Allait-il lui sauter dessus ? Jackson n'avait, pour le moment, pas été jusqu'à réfléchir à cette partie de l'histoire. Evidemment, il connaissait la théorie – merci Danny – mais irait-il jusqu'à _pratiquer_ avec Stiles ?

Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait déjà pensé…

Ou peut-être que si…

Ce n'était pas comme si l'idée le révulsait foncièrement.

Jackson, pris dans l'instant, passa ses bras dans le dos de Stiles, retenant de justesse un soupir de satisfaction. Mais Stiles le connaissait décidément bien, car il lui adressa un clin d'œil complice et attira Jackson encore plus près, pour le laisser se blottir encore plus contre lui.

C'était ce que Jackson aimait chez Stiles. Il ne le forçait jamais à dire les choses – parce qu'il savait que Jackson ne le voulait pas, et ne le pouvait peut-être pas non plus. Stiles semblait toujours le comprendre. Jackson ne savait pas si c'était parce que son petit-ami était vraiment intelligent – à force de passer du temps avec lui, il avait constaté que Stiles l'était plus qu'il ne le soupçonnait – ou parce qu'il le connaissait vraiment par cœur.

Mais ça serrait le cœur de Jackson à chaque fois.

Ça non plus, il ne le dirait _jamais_.

Jackson ferma les yeux. Il était si bien, là. Les cheveux de Stiles lui caressaient la tempe – Jackson avait eu la surprise de découvrir que Stiles était plus grand que lui, et la plus grande surprise encore de découvrir qu'il aimait bien ça. Son sweat était doux sous ses doigts, tout comme la peau de sa joue contre la sienne, et l'odeur était chaude et enivrante. Jackson se sentait juste si _bien_.

Ils restèrent là un moment, en silence, et puis Jackson ressentit l'envie de le faire.

De l'embrasser pour la première fois.

D'habitude, c'était Stiles qui prenait l'initiative de le faire, même si Jackson attendait ça avec impatience. Cette fois-ci… c'était lui qui voulait passer à l'action.

Pas le temps d'analyser le pourquoi, le comment, et ce que ça voulait dire. Parfois, il fallait simplement faire les choses et oublier de réfléchir.

Il fondit sur les lèvres de Stiles comme un assoiffé.

Et ce fut meilleur, tellement meilleur encore que toutes les autres fois.

Quelques siècles plus tard, lorsqu'ils émergèrent de leur transe, Stiles souriait comme un bienheureux, et Jackson se sentait tout chose.

Il sut que Stiles avait compris – que Jackson, enfin, s'impliquait vraiment là-dedans, qu'il avait choisi et fait le pas définitif.

Jackson aurait dû se sentir… exaspéré, plein de remords, en colère, n'importe quoi, mais il était juste satisfait.

\- Hé, les amoureux ! beugla le Coach en fonçant droit dans le vestiaire comme un taureau en furie. Pas le moment de me faire des petits-enfants ! On doit s'entraîner, vous vous souvenez ?

\- Mais M'sieur, protesta Stiles d'un air candide, c'est ici que Jackson m'a fait sa déclaration !

Jackson crut avoir atterri dans une autre dimension en voyant que le Coach Finstock était ému, même s'il tentait de le cacher.

* * *

Il fallait qu'il lui dise.

* * *

Scott coinça Jackson au beau milieu d'un couloir.

Ça tombait bien que ce jour-là, il n'y ait quasiment personne dans ce couloir précisément, parce que la façon dont Scott aborda Jackson n'était pas des plus pacifiques – en lui attrapant l'épaule pour le coincer contre un mur. _Ouille_.

Jackson avait parfois du mal à croire que le petit Scott asthmatique, maladivement timide, épouvantablement maladroit et si innocent que ça en devenait une insulte, soit du jour au lendemain devenu le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse (ça, Jackson le digérait mal), le copain d'Allison Argent et l'un des types les plus populaires du lycée. Par pitié, il y avait même une bande de secondes qui le suivait comme un petit chien ! (Même si Jackson ne voyait pas vraiment d'inconvénient à ça. Ce Liam et ce Mason étaient insupportables, même si la petite Hayden était mignonne. Il y aurait aussi un certain Corey dans le lot, mais Jackson ne l'avait jamais vu.) La puberté était vraiment un phénomène étrange.

\- J'aurais préféré que ce soit Stiles qui me colle contre un mur comme ça, remarqua Jackson en jaugeant Scott du regard. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus excitant.

Scott le foudroya du regard comme si Jackson venait de noyer des bébés chatons, et Jackson se sentit satisfait.

Il n'avait jamais aimé Scott.

Encore moins depuis sa puberté miraculeuse.

\- Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de te parler, grogna Scott.

Parfois, il ressemblait plus à une sorte de bête sauvage qu'à un lycéen. Stiles avait répondu à ça que dans ce cas, Jackson devait être une sorte de serpent géant et mutant avec un venin redoutable, rapport à ses tendances perfides. Jackson n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'où ça venait. Son petit-ami avait une imagination dangereuse.

\- Dommage, soupira Jackson. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux quand tu n'étais pas dans mes pattes.

Jusque-là, Scott s'était contenté de le fusiller du regard avec beaucoup d'application. Ça suffisait parfaitement à Jackson. Moins on voit Scott, mieux on se porte.

Scott poussa un soupir irrité.

\- Je suis pas là pour supporter tes petites blagues stupides. Je veux te parler de Stiles.

\- On s'en serait pas douté.

Scott relâcha légèrement Jackson, mais ne se poussa pas pour autant.

\- Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il te trouve, soupira Scott comme si ce mystère le dépassait définitivement. Il mérite tellement mieux que toi.

Jackson commençait à trouver ça un peu répétitif. Pourquoi le monde entier trouvait-il qu'il ne méritait pas Stiles et que Stiles était mieux que lui ?

(Le fait que lui-même se pose souvent la question n'a rien à voir là-dedans, _compris ?_ )

Scott croisa les bras, comme en proie à un terrible dilemme (« je sauve le monde ou je m'occupe de ma copine d'abord ? »), mais sans quitter Jackson des yeux.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te trouve, toi ?

Jackson haussa les épaules.

_Aucune idée._

\- Je suis beau, drôle, malin et riche, répondit-il.

Scott n'eut pas l'air convaincu.

\- Même toi tu n'y crois pas, remarqua-t-il.

Merde alors. Depuis quand Scott était-il devenu aussi futé ? L'apocalypse approchait-elle ?

Scott haussa les épaules d'un air agacé.

\- Ce que je pense, c'est que tu te fous de lui, reprit-il. Tu lui fais une blague, tu te sers de lui, je ne sais pas. J'espère vraiment que je me trompe. Stiles est plus qu'un ami, c'est mon frère, tu vois ? Je ne supporterais pas qu'il souffre. Il a déjà bien assez…

Scott s'interrompit, estimant peut-être que Jackson n'avait pas à savoir ça, mais Jackson savait déjà. Sa mère. La maladie. La brève période d'alcoolique de son père. Les crises.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire, durant toutes ces semaines, Jackson et Stiles n'avaient pas fait que se peloter. (Même si c'était essentiellement le cas.)

\- Bref, coupa Scott. Il mérite mieux que toi. Toi, tu es un vrai connard, et je ne sais pas ce que tu fais pour qu'il ait l'air aussi… heureux.

_Jaloux, McCall ?_

\- J'espère que c'est sincère, et que tu as réalisé que Stiles était… qu'il était…

 _Parfait_ , songea Jackson, encore un peu rêveur.

\- Bref. Je ne veux rien savoir – ni ce que tu penses de lui, ni ce que tu ressens, ni rien de tout ça…Je veux juste que tu saches _une_ chose.

Scott se pencha vers Jackson jusqu'à ce que son nez soit presque collé au sien – eurk.

\- Si tu fais du mal à Stiles… je te détruirai de mes propres mains.

Puis il eut un grand sourire, gentil, naïf et candide, comme le bon vieux Scott, pas le Scott flippant en mode alpha protecteur.

\- Compris ?

Jackson n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car une voix joyeuse explosa dans ses tympans.

\- Salut vous deux ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ? Tu me trompes, Jackson, c'est ça ?

Jackson connaissait à présent assez Stiles pour comprendre la mimique qu'il lui envoya : _Il se passe un truc ?_ Ce qui était nettement moins agréable à constater, c'était que Stiles devait sûrement s'adresser de la même façon à Scott…

_Ne sois pas jaloux, Jackson. Il sont amis depuis des millénaires !_

\- Hey, Stiles, salua Scott – son regard s'était brusquement détendu et était redevenu celui de ce bon vieux Scott un peu bêta et pataud que connaissait (et préférait) Jackson. On discutait juste. A propos de l'anniversaire de Lydia.

\- Ah, répondit Stiles, mais Jackson vit bien qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

C'était le problème avec le fait d'avoir un petit-ami un peu trop malin. Il devinait tout.

_Sauf ce que tu lui as fait, Jackson._

Il devait lui dire.

Il resongea à la menace de Scott.

S'il lui disait… ça lui ferait du mal, pas vrai ?

Mais en se taisant… Jackson se rendait indigne de Stiles, qui méritait la vérité.

Lui dire, lui dire, lui dire. Il fallait lui dire.

* * *

La fête battait son plein.

\- Y a pas à dire, s'époumona Stiles pour se faire entendre dans les percussions de la musique électro, Lydia peut être un vrai tyran, mais ses fêtes sont toujours géniales !

Jackson ne répondit rien, essentiellement parce qu'il était tout à fait d'accord, mais qu'il n'avait aucune envie de jeter des fleurs à Lydia. Chacun sa fierté.

En attendant, il était bien, là, en train de danser un collé-serré avec Stiles dans un recoin de l'immense salon de la maison près du lac qui appartenait à la grand-mère de Lydia – qu'elle adorait emprunter pour y donner des fêtes explosives.

Il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Pas du tout.

Il ressentait une délicieuse sensation dans le bas-ventre et dans tout son corps, à sentir Stiles ainsi collé contre lui. Il se sentait _bien_. C'était un mélange de fourmillements et de bulles de champagne qui éclataient doucement, et c'était loin d'être désagréable.

Jackson enfouit son nez dans le cou de Stiles, qui resserra ses bras autour de lui. Ils avaient fini par adopter une sorte de slow, qui ne correspondait pas du tout à la musique, mais qui avait le mérite non négligeable d'épargner les pauvres pieds de Jackson de ceux du trépignant et agité Stilinski.

\- De plus en plus entreprenant, Jacks, chuchota celui-ci. J'aime bien.

S'il l'avait dit sans rougir comme une pucelle, la déclaration aurait peut-être eu plus de poids. C'était le paradoxe Stiles Stilinski. Il pouvait sans la moindre honte débiter ses fantasmes érotiques devant toute la cafétéria, vous jeter dans un placard pour vous peloter à toute force, ou encore vous caresser allègrement la cuisse lors d'un dîner en règle avec papounet, mais dès que c'était Jackson qui prenait les devants, Stiles Stilinski fondait comme un marshmallow trop près du feu et devenait soudain rougissant et bégayant. Pourquoi, Jackson n'avait toujours pas compris.

Mais il aimait bien. Rien que pour ça, Jackson était très satisfait d'avoir enfin fait le premier pas à son tour.

Le seul problème quand Stiles ne parlait pas, c'était que ça permettait à Jackson de penser.

(Pas de commentaire, OK ?)

 _Tu lui fais une blague, tu te sers de lui, je ne sais pas_ , avait dit Scott. _Tu es à l'aise, il te met bien, il prend soin de toi, il te fait plaisir, et c'est ça que tu aimes chez lui !_ avait dit Danny.

 _Tu es amoureux de lui,_ avait aussi dit Danny.

_Amoureux. Amoureux. Amoureux. Amoureux. Tu dois lui dire._

Amoureux de Stiles. Jackson trouvait ça à la fois terriblement absurde et terriblement normal, et terriblement absurde que ce soit normal et terriblement anormal que ça lui paraisse absurde.

Il voulait Stiles, plus de Stiles.

Jackson s'écarta de Stiles, lui agrippant la main au passage. Avant que l'hyperactif et sa moue déçue n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, Jackson lui adressa son plus beau sourire (pas le sourire charmeur, le vrai sourire) et lui souffla :

\- Viens.

Et Stiles le suivit, bien sûr. Parce que Stiles le suivait toujours, quoi qu'il dise et quoi qu'il fasse, avec la plus parfaite confiance, en ignorant que Jackson était le pire des menteurs.

Lydia avait eu la bonne idée de réaménager les vieilles chambres de la maison – enfin, elle avait chargé Isaac et Erica de le faire, mais c'était du pareil au même. Ses amis avaient eu le droit d'en choisir une à leur usage exclusif, histoire de pouvoir dormir sur place – ou plus si affinités. Lydia ne tenait pas spécialement à ce qu'un accident de voiture causé par l'alcool vienne troubler LA fête de l'année. Celle de Jackson et de Stiles était tellement cosy que Jackson n'avait presque pas envie d'en sortir.

Une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui, toutes ses belles résolutions s'envolèrent. Stiles venait d'ôter sa chemise, ce qui le laissait en t-shirt devant un Jackson qui avait tout loisir d'admirer les bras décidément musclés de Stiles et – oh, bon Dieu, ça y est, il était tout excité.

_Tu dois lui parler !_

Jackson se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser avec frénésie.

C'était plus fort que lui.

Il avait envie de tout dévorer chez Stiles. Sa bouche. Son cou. Ce tout petit espace entre son visage et sa nuque qui faisait gémir l'hyperactif dès que Jackson y aventurait sa propre bouche. Ses épaules – et son torse tout entier, découvrit-il dès que Stiles ôta son t-shirt. Oh oui, il voulait ça aussi, et il voulait Stiles, ses mains, sa peau, ses lèvres sur lui…

_Tu dois lui dire !_

\- Oh, Scott ! gémit soudainement une voix.

Jackson et Stiles se décollèrent soudainement l'un de l'autre, éberlués.

\- Scooooott !

\- Me dis pas que McCall et Argent sont dans la chambre à côté ? grogna Jackson.

\- Je vais tuer Scott, répondit Stiles en un gémissement contrarié.

\- Ce type est un tue-l'amour.

Ils étaient vautrés sur le lit, réalisa Jackson. Stiles était couché sous lui, et Jackson avait les mains… il avait les mains dangereusement près du caleçon de Stiles.

Le truc, c'est que les bruits incessants de Scott et d'Allison cassaient complètement le moment.

En soupirant, Jackson se laissa tomber à côté de Stiles, sur le matelas. Stiles se blottit contre lui.

\- J'avais imaginé notre première nuit autrement, soupira Jackson.

\- Parce que tu l'avais imaginée ? releva Stiles.

\- Je ne répondrai à cette question qu'en présence de mon avocat.

Stiles ricana.

\- Je vais tuer Scotty pour m'avoir empêché de perdre ma virginité, grogna-t-il.

\- T'inquiète pas, je te la prendrai quand même. Un autre jour.

\- Heureux de l'apprendre.

Allongé ainsi, Stiles dans ses bras et lui-même à moitié dans les bras de Stiles, Jackson se sentait si bien.

\- Tu as changé, cette semaine, murmura Stiles. Tu es plus… entreprenant.

Jackson tourna la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Les prunelles dorées de Stiles brillaient comme jamais.

Il perdrait ça à tout jamais s'il le lui disait.

Un grognement de Scott, dans la chambre à côté, confirma son idée.

Il perdrait Stiles.

Peut-être que ça ne valait pas la peine de le dire. A quoi bon ? Il était fou amoureux de Stiles, c'était un fait qu'il ne pouvait plus nier. Il l'était sûrement depuis un bon moment. Ils seraient malheureux tous les deux, si la vérité était dite. Pourquoi ne pas l'oublier ? Pourquoi ne pas plutôt se concentrer sur ce qu'ils vivaient tous les deux depuis le début ? Et sur ce qu'ils pouvaient encore vivre ? Leur première fois, qui arriverait bientôt, parce que Jackson en mourait d'envie; Londres; la fac…

Jackson leva la main pour caresser la joue de Stiles. Ça lui rappelait la fois où, juste avant de dîner avec le Shérif, il avait failli rompre avec Stiles. C'était sûrement le moment où il était définitivement tombé amoureux de lui.

Peut-être qu'il fallait juste tirer un trait sur le passé.

Peut-être fallait-il se contenter de _vivre_. Il ne voulait pas perdre Stiles. Il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir.

Il embrassa Stiles furtivement, sur la bouche.

\- Je t'aime, lui dit-il.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

_Nul ne peut porter un masque très longtemps._

Sénèque

* * *

Stiles lui enlevait précipitamment sa chemise, couvrant son torse de baisers brûlants qui firent haleter Jackson. A la recherche de plus, il entreprit de déboutonner le jean de Stiles, tâche compliquée par les tremblements d'excitation et d'anticipation qu'il avait dans les mains. Stiles l'embrassait de plus en plus bas. Jackson pouvait sentir à travers son pantalon à quel point son petit-ami était excité – au moins autant que lui.

\- Stiles, soupira-t-il.

Là, il avait enfin défait ce foutu jean. Il passa les doigts à travers le caleçon de Stiles, trouvant étrangement sexy le motif Batman qui était représenté dessus… OK, il était définitivement mordu… Stiles lui mordillait le cou, c'était si bon…

Il n'avait plus qu'à…

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

Jackson se réveilla.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, détaillant le plafond au-dessus de sa tête, plein d'une frustration qu'il n'avait que rarement ressentie jusque-là. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça ne soit qu'un rêve ?! Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ?

Malheureusement, Stiles n'était pas allongé à côté de lui. Il était seul dans ses draps humides.

Encore des draps qui allaient atterrir au lavage.

Maria, la bonne à tout faire des Whittemore, le regarda avec amusement lorsqu'il jeta ses draps roulés en boule dans le panier à linge.

\- Il est vraiment temps que toi et ton petit-ami passiez à l'action, Jackie, dit-elle en tentant de contenir son fou-rire.

Jackson ne pouvait même pas lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Maria nettoyait ses draps, jour après jour depuis deux semaines, sans rien répéter à qui que ce soit. Cette femme était formidable.

\- On n'a plus eu un moment _vraiment_ seuls depuis la soirée de Lydia, expliqua-t-il en prenant la pile de serviettes propres que Maria lui tendait pour qu'il les range. Enfin, on est souvent chez le Shérif, mais il est toujours là. A croire qu'il veut nous empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Oooh, ça me rappelle, sourit Maria. Tes parents ont un message pour toi.

\- Ils ne pouvaient pas me le dire eux-mêmes ? grogna Jackson.

Cette manie de charger Maria de toutes les corvées de la maison pouvait parfois être agaçante, surtout quand « faire passer un message à notre fils » semblait rentrer dans la catégorie « corvées ».

\- Ils veulent rencontrer Stiles, ajouta Maria.

Jackson baissa les yeux sans répondre.

\- Jackson ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie, répondit Jackson.

Pour quoi faire, après tout ? Pour que son père pose des questions sur la situation financière des Stilinski et pour que sa mère donne des conseils relooking à Stiles ? Moins les Whittemore se mêlaient de sa vie sentimentale, mieux c'était.

Maria posa son menton sur l'épaule de Jackson en souriant.

\- Moi aussi j'ai très envie de le rencontrer, confia-t-elle. Depuis deux mois, tu ne parles plus que de lui. Je suis impatiente de rencontrer le petit-ami parfait !

Jackson sourit à son tour. Peut-être que ça en valait la peine, après tout. Stiles faisait partie de sa vie.

\- Je suis sûr que tu vas l'adorer.

* * *

Stiles claqua brutalement la porte de son casier. Il regardait fixement devant lui, la mâchoire serrée, et Jackson était pratiquement sûr qu'il évitait délibérément son regard.

\- Problème, Stiles ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, aucun, rétorqua l'hyperactif d'un ton sec.

Jackson lui attrapa le bras avant que son petit-ami n'ait pu s'éloigner, et l'amena contre lui. il écarta une mèche qui tombait dans l'œil de Stiles.

\- Stiles… soupira-t-il.

\- C'est bon, Jackson, siffla-t-il en tentant de se débattre – en vain : Jackson était plus costaud que lui.

Jackson ne laissa pas le choix à son petit-ami : il l'entraîna dans une salle vide et verrouilla la porte derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Stiles ? demanda le sportif, vaguement exaspéré. C'est… ce sont mes parents ?

Stiles détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. Oui. C'était ça.

Jackson haussa les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Stiles réagissait ainsi. N'aurait-il pas dû être heureux qu'il l'invite ainsi dans sa vie ? D'une certaine façon, Stiles allait rentrer dans son intimité plus profondément que n'importe laquelle de ses ex-conquêtes. Partager le lit de quelqu'un, c'était une chose. Mais partager ce qu'il partageait avec Stiles – ses sentiments, ses pensées, ce qu'il était – voilà qui relevait d'un niveau d'intimité largement supérieur.

Jackson ne voudrait partager ça avec personne d'autre que Stiles.

Alors pourquoi Stiles – si ravi que Jackson soit enfin plus démonstratif – n'était-il pas content ?

\- De quoi as-tu peur ? demanda Jackson, pris d'une révélation subite.

Stiles baissa les yeux – une amélioration, au moins ne fuyait-il plus ceux de Jackson. Il soupira et s'assit sur une table, triturant ses doigts les uns avec les autres – ses doigts terriblement longs et caressants et érotiques et _pas le moment Jackson !_

\- Je ne sais pas, confia Stiles à voix basse. Je suppose que… je me sens tellement… inférieur.

\- Inférieur ?! répéta Jackson, incrédule.

Bon, d'accord, peut-être l'avait-il pensé à un moment ou à un autre, mais c'était le passé. Définitivement révolu, à présent qu'il avait pris conscience du diamant pur qu'était Stiles.

Puis Jackson réalisa que, pour la première depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Stiles était mal. La première fois.

Il s'assit doucement à côté de Stiles et entreprit de lui passer doucement les doigts dans la nuque, mi-caresse mi-massage, et eut le plaisir de sentir Stiles frissonner sous ses doigts.

\- Tu n'es pas inférieur. Tu es la personne la moins inférieure au monde que je connaisse.

\- Tu sais que ça ne veut rien dire, hein ? se moqua Stiles en posant la tête sur l'épaule de Jackson. Je ne sais pas. J'ai tellement souvent l'impression de ne pas te mériter.

Jackson avala sa salive de travers.

\- Je veux dire… tu as tout ! Tu es beau, populaire, riche, intelligent, charismatique… drôle aussi, quand tu veux bien… adorable, quand tu n'as pas envie de faire ta mauvaise tête… sacrément sexy, ça c'est tout le temps…

\- Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas tout, riposta sèchement Jackson.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre et sa bouche était soudainement sèche.

\- Je sais, répondit calmement Stiles, c'est juste que… (Les mots se mirent à couler de sa bouche en mode chute du Niagara, rapidement et sans pause, comme toujours quand Stiles paniquait.) Je suis quoi, moi, à côté de tout ça ? Le petit hyperactif minable, complètement fauché, un peu ridicule et complètement maladroit. Parfois je me demande quand est-ce que tu vas te réveiller et te rendre compte que tu n'as rien à faire avec moi, que tu t'es trompé et que tu mérites sacrément mieux que moi. Ou bien quand moi je vais me réveiller, parce que, sérieux, je dois rêver, c'est pas possible. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour te mériter ? J'ai vraiment rien fait de spécial, je n'ai rien de spécial, et tu mérites tellement mieux que moi, et je ne sais pas comment être mieux pour toi, et, et, et…

Jackson l'embrassa.

C'était un pur réflexe.

Pour stopper la crise de panique de Stiles, qui peinait à respirer.

Pour lui prouver qu'il l'aimait.

Et aussi pour une raison moins avouable.

Il l'embrassa comme jamais, en y mettant tout son cœur, toute sa passion, tout ce qu'il avait en lui. Quand enfin il se détacha de Stiles, il colla son front contre le sien, haletant.

\- Plus jamais ça, grogna-t-il. Stiles, tu es… tu es le garçon le plus formidable du monde. Tu es beau et sexy, et j'ai envie de toi au point que je dois laver mes draps chaque jour. (Stiles haussa un sourcil suggestif et intrigué.) Tu es intelligent et je t'admire. Tu es adorable et gentil, et je crois que je ne pourrais pas rêver mieux.

Les mots peinaient à franchir la bouche de Jackson. Il n'aimait pas parler. Il n'aimait pas dire ce qu'il ressentait.

Mais là, il le _fallait_.

\- J'aime être avec toi, poursuivit-il en voyant les yeux de Stiles s'embuer. J'aime être à toi et juste à toi. Je m'en fiche du reste – de l'argent, du qu'en dira-t-on. Moi je sais qui tu es et quelle chance j'ai. Je ne veux pas que ça finisse.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, furtivement.

\- Alors tu vas rencontrer mes parents, parce qu'ils ont envie de le faire, et que je veux que tu connaisses tout de ma vie. Et tu vas rencontrer Maria, parce que je l'adore, que tu vas l'adorer et qu'elle va t'adorer, et qu'elle est une mère pour moi. Et même si mes parents ne t'aiment pas, alors ça prouve juste qu'ils sont vraiment crétins.

Stiles le regarda, bouche bée. Il s'écoula bien une bonne minute avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. Jamais il ne s'était tu aussi longtemps, sauf la fois où Jackson lui avait – _faussement_ – déclaré son amour dans le vestiaire.

\- Oh bon sang, dit-il, c'est la plus belle déclaration qu'on m'ait faite.

Et il donna à Jackson le baiser le plus fougueux qu'il avait en réserve.

Mais Jackson avait beau errer dans des mondes de délices tandis que Stiles et lui se pelotaient frénétiquement, il y avait dans un coin de son cerveau une voix qui ne voulait pas se taire. Qu'il voulait juste oublier.

Celle qui lui rappelait qu'il avait embrassé Stiles pour le faire taire.

Parce que même s'il pensait tout ce qu'il venait de dire, il l'avait dit autant pour réconforter Stiles et pour déclarer sa flamme, que pour se faire pardonner, réalisa-t-il.

Parce que tout ce que Stiles avait dit… c'était ce qu'il ressentait lui-même.

Sauf que lui, évidemment, avait _raison_ de le ressentir.

Et comment.

* * *

Jackson avait parfois l'impression que le monde s'acharnait à lui pourrir la vie.

Cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception.

A croire que plus il essayait d'oublier, plus le monde s'entêtait à lui rappeler.

* * *

\- Tu sais, lui confia un jour Erica, je trouve que Stiles et toi formez un couple trop mignon.

Jackson lui jeta un regard en biais. Ils étaient assis tous les deux dans les gradins, à regarder les joueurs de lacrosse s'entraîner. Comme par un fait exprès, le sportif s'était tordu la cheville hier soir. Moralité : entorse et interdiction de jouer pendant une bonne semaine.

 _Evidemment_ , Stiles s'était comporté pile comme il fallait. Il venait le chercher le matin en voiture et le ramenait chez lui le soir, il vérifiait que Jackson prenait bien ses médicaments et il lui avait même préparé le meilleur chocolat chaud du monde.

Ça aurait été trop demander que Stiles agisse comme un parfait crétin ? Au moins, Jackson n'aurait pas eu à se rappeler à quel point lui en était un.

Il regardait son petit-ami courir, pensif, admirant sa silhouette et écoutant Erica d'une oreille distraite.

\- Quand j'étais plus jeune, poursuivit-elle, j'étais totalement amoureuse de lui. Bon, c'est passé depuis, mais j'avais vraiment envie que Stiles se trouve quelqu'un de formidable. Quand j'étais petite et que j'avais mes crises d'épilepsie, il était toujours gentil avec moi. Il ne disait jamais rien sur les crises, il m'apportait des bonbons et il me prenait toujours dans son équipe, en sport. C'était la chose la plus gentille qu'on ait faite pour moi.

Ça, Jackson s'en souvenait. Stiles, du haut de ses sept ans et haut comme trois pommes, avait décidé de constituer son équipe. Il y avait lui, le petit Scott asthmatique, la petite Erica épileptique, Isaac qui ne soufflait pas un mot à l'époque et qui semblait toujours avoir peur qu'on le fâche, Vernon Boyd et son éternel air grave, et aussi la petite Cora Hale qui avait perdu toute sa famille et sa cousine Malia dont le père venait tout juste d'être envoyé droit à Eichen House. Jackson se souvenait que Stiles avait réussi à imposer son équipe en force et que, même s'ils gagnaient rarement, ils étaient tous ensemble comme une vraie petite famille. Jackson se souvenait aussi d'avoir été jaloux. Et aussi d'avoir admiré le cran de Stiles.

\- Tout ça pour dire, acheva Erica comme si de rien n'était, que je suis contente que Stiles ait trouvé quelqu'un de bien.

Jackson ne sut pas quoi répondre.

* * *

\- Alors, fils, demanda le Shérif Stilinski tandis qu'il composait le numéro de la pizzéria. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères comme pizza ?

Jackson se demanda comment il se faisait qu'il ne connaisse même pas les goûts de son propre fils. Puis il réalisa que le Shérif s'adressait en fait à lui.

\- Bah quoi ? demanda Stiles en avisant sa tête stupéfaite. Tu viens manger ici tous les soirs ou presque…

\- Parce que tu me traînes ici, rappela Jackson.

\- Tu manges nos pizzas…

\- Et tu refuses que je te rembourse.

\- Tu te vautres sur notre canapé…

\- Tu me _colles_ au canapé comme une sangsue.

\- Tu regardes la télé avec nous…

\- Chez moi, c'est ma mère qui a la télécommande, et ses goûts sont atroces.

\- Et mon père te raconte sa journée et tu lui racontes la tienne, acheva Stiles. T'avais toujours pas compris que tu faisais partie de la famille ?

Voilà, maintenant, il se sentait mal.

Comme par hasard, ce soir-là, le film à la télé parlait d'un imposteur.

* * *

\- Alors, finalement, tu as décidé de ne pas lui dire ? demanda Danny.

Jackson se lécha les lèvres.

\- Non.

Danny haussa les sourcils. Il n'avait l'air ni déçu, ni en colère, simplement… résigné.

\- Je ne veux pas remettre en péril tout ce que je construis avec lui ! se justifia Jackson.

Danny soupira en secouant la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui le dirai à Stiles, tu sais. Mais ton silence va te peser, Jackson. Vous méritez mieux que ça, tous les deux.

* * *

\- Content que cette cheville soit remise, Whittemore ! beugla le Coach avec tout l'enthousiasme qu'il était capable de montrer – c'est-à-dire qu'il avait l'air d'être en train de se faire électrocuter. On va pouvoir écraser Devenford !

\- C'est grâce à Stiles, sourit Jackson en attrapant la crosse que lui jetait le Coach. Il m'a fait prendre tous mes médicaments et m'a surveillé comme une vraie mère poule.

Pas que ça ait déplu à Jackson. Il n'avait jamais été du type des malades insupportables. Il adorait qu'on le coucoune, et encore plus si c'était son sexy petit-ami qui s'en chargeait.

\- M'étonne pas, renifla le Coach d'un ton méprisant. Cet imbécile de Stilinski se plie en quatre pour sa fiancée, quelle surprise.

Jackson ne répliqua pas. Finstock était toujours de mauvaise humeur, rien ne servait de gaspiller sa salive.

\- Et tu lui diras d'arrêter de prendre vos nuits de sexe torride comme excuse pour pas faire ses devoirs ! aboya le Coach.

Hein ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Encore que maintenant que vous sortez ensemble, il se tient beaucoup plus tranquille, le Stilinski… réfléchit Finstock. T'as intérêt à faire aucune boulette, Whittemore, c'est compris ? rugit le Coach. Je tiens à avoir la paix, moi ! Jusqu'à ce que vous partiez à la fac ! Alors tu foires rien !

\- De quoi vous parlez ? claironna Stiles en entrant dans la pièce avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

\- Du couple mignon à vomir que tu formes avec cet abruti de Whittemore ! rétorqua le Coach. Forcément, c'est toujours les personnes qui ne le méritent pas qui obtiennent les meilleures choses, marmonna-t-il.

Touché.

* * *

Stiles s'était mis sur son trente-et-un, constata Jackson en lui ouvrant la porte de la maison des Whittemore. Il avait envoyé des SMS nerveux à Jackson toute la journée.

**Tu crois qu'un jean suffira ?**

**Je devrais plutôt mettre un pantalon.**

**Un pull ?**

**Nan, une chemise classe.**

**OMG j'ai pas de chemise classe !**

**Jackson ! A l'aide !**

**Jackson, tu penses que je devrais mettre un smoking ?**

**Nan, trop bourge ça.**

**Attends, mais tes parents sont un peu bourges, non ?**

**Sans offense.**

**Je t'ai offensé ?**

**Pardon.**

**Je te ferai la fellation du siècle pour me faire pardonner.**

**Tu aimerais que je t'en fasse une ?**

**J'ai un smoking quelque part…**

**Mais où ?**

**Attends.**

**Retrouvé !**

**En fait…**

**Non, j'ai pas de smoking finalement.**

**Il faut que je planque les preuves ou mon père va me tuer.**

Finalement, c'était Scott qui avait appelé Jackson.

\- Pitié, dis à Stiles qu'il est _très_ bien, il m'a envoyé 367 messages en une heure !

\- Il ne veut pas me croire quand je lui dis, avait rétorqué Jackson.

Mais il avait appelé Stiles, bien sûr, et ça s'était achevé en une sorte de… séance de sexe torride par téléphone interposé, au cours de laquelle Jackson avait successivement raconté à quel point il trouvait Stiles sexy puis un ou deux de ses rêves érotiques pour couper cours aux doutes de Stiles. Stiles avait adoré.

_Bref !_

Stiles était splendide à en mourir, Jackson était plus stressé que jamais parce qu'il suspectait que ses parents allaient encore trouver le moyen de tout gâcher, Mrs Whittemore avait parcouru l'entièreté du compte Twitter concernant la romance Stackson, Mr Whittemore avait parlé des menottes avec le Shérif, et Maria avait sorti sa plus belle robe.

Toutes les raisons du monde de stresser, non ?

\- Tu es magnifique, murmura Jackson après avoir langoureusemnet embrassé son petit-ami.

Les choses devenaient de plus en plus chaudes entre eux. Franchement, il allait bientôt falloir y remédier. Et vite !

\- Oooooooh, mais le voilà le petit Stiles ! roucoula Mrs Whittemore en déboulant comme une furie devant l'entrée.

Elle pinça les joues d'un Stiles abasourdi.

\- Oh oui, il est aussi adorable que sur les photos ! Bien choisi, chéri, dit-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à son fils. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux. Ooooh, mais c'est qu'il a amené des fleurs ! C'est trop mignon, Stiles ! Je t'adore déjà. En fait, j'ai commencé à t'adorer dès que j'ai vu cette photo… Celle qui vous montrait devant les casiers…

\- Ah, elle est bien celle-là, non ? se réjouit Stiles. C'est l'une de mes préférées, elle est affichée dans ma chambre !

Mrs Whittemore gloussa.

\- Il fallait bien que je m'assure que mon fils avait choisi quelqu'un de bien ! Mais il semblerait que ce soit le cas. Mignon, bien habillé, poli, amoureux de mon fils, et si j'en crois Natalie Martin, très intelligent, loyal et amusant ! C'est par-fait !

\- Tu t'es renseignée sur mon petit-ami ? glapit Jackson, hors de lui.

Mrs Whittemore lui jeta un regard peu impressionné.

\- Bien sûr ! Je ne vais tout de même pas laisser mon fils sortir avec n'importe qui. Et puis tu es si secret ! Comment je peux faire pour tout savoir de toi, autrement ?

\- Mon père aussi s'est renseigné sur Jackson, confia Stiles d'un air conspirateur. Au départ, comme Jackson m'embêtait beaucoup au lycée, il ne comprenait même pas qu'on puisse être fous l'un de l'autre !

\- Comme c'est mignon ! roucoula Mrs Whittemore.

 _Troisième dimension, me revoilà_ , songea Jackson en refermant la porte, tandis que Mrs Whittemore entraînait Stiles vers la salle à manger, en lui posant mille et une questions.

Mr Whittemore fut plus froid, évidemment. Il se tut durant la moitié du dîner, observant Stiles multiplier les mots d'esprit, embrasser Jackson, faire des compliments sur la maison et le repas et la tenue de Mrs Whittemore, et raconter toute son histoire d'amour avec Jackson. Puis vers le milieu de la soirée, il sembla se détendre doucement, petit à petit. Il parlait à peine à Stiles, mais c'était déjà un progrès. C'était plus que ce que Jackson pouvait en espérer.

\- Tu vois, ça s'est bien passé, non ? demanda Stiles sur le pas de la porte, au moment de quitter la maison des Whittemore.

Jackson hocha la tête, la gorge nouée. Ça allait presque trop bien; ça sonnait presque faux.

Ou alors, c'était lui qui sonnait faux ?

Il n'arrivait plus à savoir. Rien ne semblait plus être dans le bon ordre. Rien n'allait plus. Il ne savait même pas quoi au juste. Rien n'allait, mais qu'est-ce qui clochait ?

Mais il savait bien que tout était de sa faute, après tout.

C'était _lui_ qui clochait dans le décor.

Tout le monde autour de lui était sincère – même sa mère, parce qu'elle en faisait toujours trop, même son père, qui ne cachait pas à quel point il méprisait Stiles. Maria avait tout de suite accroché avec Stiles. Stiles était… Stiles. Même le Coach, même Erica, même Scott, même Danny avaient tous été honnêtes.

Jackson était quoi, lui ? Un menteur, un arnaqueur, un voleur.

Il attira brusquement Stiles contre lui et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Quelle ironie d'avoir besoin de sa propre victime pour se réconforter de lui avoir menti.

\- Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais. Tellement.

Il n'était qu'un crétin. Le pire des imbéciles.

* * *

\- Franchement, David, je ne comprends ce que tu reproches à Stiles, soupira Mrs Whittemore. C'est un garçon adorable.

Jackson s'arrêta net, un pot de glace dans chaque main – parfum cookie à droite, chocolat-marshmallow à gauche, l'une pour lui, l'autre pour Stiles. Mrs et Mr Whittemore étaient assis dans le salon, se préparant pour une énième virée pour Dieu sait quel gala de charité. Jackson avait refusé de les accompagner. Pour une fois, il avait reçu le soutien inconditionnel de Mrs Whittemore, contre l'avis de son mari. Peut-être – sûrement – parce que ça impliquait que Stiles et Jackson allaient être tous seuls chez les Whittemore, et que Mrs Whittemore avait fait des bonds de cabri en apprenant qu'ils n'avaient pas _encore_ franchi le pas.

Ils auraient pu, lors de l'anniversaire de Lydia, mais ça n'avait pas été le bon moment. Ils avaient dormi ensemble, paisiblement, et ça avait la plus belle nuit de toute la vie de Jackson. Parfois, le bonheur tenait juste à ça. Pouvoir tout oublier dans les bras de Stiles, se réveiller contre lui, dormir dans son odeur.

Il voulait plus, tellement plus, encore plus. Parfois, il avait l'impression que Stiles devait un jour s'éloigner de lui, il n'arriverait même pas à respirer convenablement. Il vivait Stiles. Il voulait que ce soit complet – enfin – il voulait que ce soit définitif, que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

C'était comme si Stiles était une partie de lui. La meilleure partie, celle qui en valait la peine. Il _sentait_ Stiles en lui.

Jackson observa silencieusement sa mère rajuster ses boucles d'oreilles et son père lisser les plis de son costume.

\- David, enfin, continua-t-elle. J'adore Stiles. Il est totalement ce qu'il fallait à Jackson.

\- Je ne pense pas, dit sèchement son mari. Stiles ne mérite pas Jackson. Jackson vaut tellement mieux que ça.

Ce fut comme si son cœur se brisait. Il pouvait presque l'entendre. _Crac_. Et soudainement, il avait du mal à respirer.

Jackson monta lentement les escaliers, comme un automate. Quand il poussa la porte de sa chambre, il trouva Stiles. Son petit-ami était mi-assis, mi-allongé sur son lit. Il avait ôté sa chemise et la tenait dans sa main, la regardant d'un air furieux comme si elle l'avait personnellement offensé.

\- J'ai renversé du chocolat dessus, forcément, marmonna-t-il comme explication.

Jackson sourit.

\- Je suis sûr qu'on peut rattraper ça.

Il posa les pots de glace sur son bureau et attrapa la chemise de Stiles pour inspecter la tache.

\- Tu n'as qu'à prendre une de mes chemises, suggéra-t-il.

\- La flemme de me leveeeeeeer, gémit Stiles en se laissant davantage tomber sur le lit de Jackson.

Celui-ci sourit. Il aimait tellement Stiles. Il aimait tellement qu'ils soient si intimes. Il aimait tellement tout savoir de Stiles.

Il s'assit sur le lit et contempla son petit-ami. Son magnifique torse nu, avec ses grains de beauté répartis un peu partout comme des étoiles dans la Voie lactée et ses muscles fins qui se dessinaient délicatement sous sa peau, ses mains hypnotisantes – Jackson fantasmait tellement sur ses magnifiques mains et ce qu'elles pouvaient et pourraient faire sur sa peau.

La bouche soudain sèche, il tendit la main et la posa doucement sur le torse de Stiles, commençant à caresser doucement la peau qui s'offrait à lui. Stiles laissa échapper un petit gémissement terriblement sensuel, en le regardant, ses pupilles rendues gigantesques et brillantes de désir.

Jackson laissa errer ses doigts, sentant la douceur de la peau et la respiration erratique de Stiles, les battements étrangement érotiques de son cœur. Stiles était splendide. Stiles _était à lui._

Sans plus penser à rien sinon à lui, il approcha sa bouche du torse de Stiles pour y déposer une ligne de baisers passionnés et désordonnés, tandis que Stiles passait ses mains sur ses hanches et le faisait basculer sur lui. Jackson se retrouva allongé sur son petit-ami, leurs bouches se touchant presque. Stiles tendit la main pour caresser ses cheveux, le regard brillant, et avant qu'ils aient pu comprendre ce qui se passaient, ils se retrouvaient à s'embrasser furieusement et plus sensuellement que jamais. Stiles défit les boutons de la chemise de Jackson, l'un après l'autre, caressant son torse à son tour, tandis que Jackson laissait sa bouche glisser dans le cou de Stiles pour lui donner le suçon du siècle.

_Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement._

Ça y était. Ils allaient enfin faire l'amour. Jackson se sentait à la fois plus excité et plus intimidé que jamais.

Il avait imaginé ça tellement de fois – ça revêtait tellement plus d'importance que toutes les autres fois qu'il avait pu partager avec Lydia ou avec Heather, sa toute première amante. Peut-être parce que cette fois, il était vraiment amoureux. Peut-être parce que c'était le bon.

\- Jackson, gémit Stiles en rejetant la tête en arrière pour mieux sentir ses baisers.

C'était bon, c'était meilleur que n'importe quoi au monde, c'était Stiles et Jackson, c'était Stiles et lui, rien qu'eux deux, enfin…

Jackson entendit, au loin, ses parents claquer la porte de la maison.

Enfin seuls.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient partis… Mr Whittemore ne dirait plus rien sur eux deux… Personne ne les interromprait…

Mr Whittemore.

Jackson pouvait réentendre sa voix, ses mots.

_Stiles ne mérite pas Jackson. Jackson vaut tellement mieux que ça._

Et ce fut comme une tornade de mots qui vinrent bousculer tout ce qu'il était.

Le Coach Finstock. _Forcément, c'est toujours les personnes qui ne le méritent pas qui obtiennent les meilleures choses._

Danny. _Ton silence va te peser, Jackson. Vous méritez mieux que ça, tous les deux._

Erica. _Je suis contente que Stiles ait trouvé quelqu'un de bien._

Et enfin Stiles, les pires mots de tous. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour te mériter ? J'ai vraiment rien fait de spécial, je n'ai rien de spécial, et tu mérites tellement mieux que moi, et je ne sais pas comment être mieux pour toi…_

Il était un menteur, un imposteur, un arnaqueur, un profiteur. Il abusait de Stiles et de l'amour inconditionnel de Stiles pour lui. Est-ce que ça comptait vraiment, qu'il aime Stiles passionnément, qu'il l'aime comme un fou ? Il lui avait menti. Il lui mentait. Il le trahissait de la pire façon depuis le début. Quelle importance ça avait, que même si ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague au début, il avait au fur et à mesure découvert Stiles et soit tombé fou amoureux de lui ?

Ce qui comptait, ce qui était important, c'était qu'ils se trompaient tous. Il ne méritait pas Stiles. Stiles méritait mieux.

Et il s'apprêtait à lui voler sa virginité, à coucher avec lui, à partager le moment le plus précieux qui soit, avec l'homme qu'il aimait et avec qui il avait triché sans vergogne.

 _Si tu l'aimes, tu dois lui dire_ , affirma la voix de Danny, péremptoire.

Sage Danny. Et lui n'était qu'un crétin. Un crétin qui ne méritait pas Stiles.

Pouvait-on mentir à son âme sœur ? Pouvait-on être vraiment heureux avec un poids pareil sur le cœur ? Il avait voulu croire que ça pouvait marcher – mais tout, tout, tout lui rappelait à quel point il était coupable. Il ne pouvait pas dépasser ça. Ce serait toujours là, toujours.

Il devait lui dire. Stiles méritait de savoir. Ils ne pourraient jamais vivre avec un mensonge pareil. Jackson ne pourrait jamais s'en débarrasser. Il pourrait toujours prétendre, comme il le faisait tous les jours depuis des années, il pourrait toujours tenter de se convaincre qu'il était le meilleur et qu'il avait raison de faire ce qu'il faisait, il pourrait toujours agir comme si c'était vrai et comme s'il le pensait vraiment, complètement, totalement, sans cette part de doute et de douleur persistants qui le suivaient chaque jour au fond de son esprit - là, ça ne pourrait pas fonctionner, parce que c'était Stiles, parce qu'il l'aimait, parce que Stiles était la seule personne qui le connaissait vraiment et la seule avec qui il était heureux.

Sa seule chance – son seul espoir – c'était que Stiles le comprenne et le pardonne.

Il s'écarta légèrement de Stiles. Il devait se lancer. Il ne pourrait jamais vivre avec ça sur le cœur.

\- Stiles, commença-t-il, la gorge nouée. Je dois te dire quelque chose.


	11. Chapter 11

_La trahison est la seule vérité qui subsiste._

Arthur Miller

* * *

Stiles ne disait rien. Absolument rien. Tellement rien que le pauvre Jackson, qui venait de tout raconter d'une traite, ne savait quoi penser.

Peut-être était-ce bon signe ? Que Stiles était en train d'analyser la situation et de comprendre ce que Jackson lui disait ?

Il ne lui avait rien caché. Ni la mauvaise blague du début – même s'il avait tenté de l'adoucir – et surtout, rien du moindre de ses sentiments.

Il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer. Qu'il soit digne de Stiles, que Stiles le pardonne.

En attendant, son cœur était serré et il ne parvenait qu'à peine à respirer.

\- Jackson.

La voix de Stiles coupa le silence. Neutre. Désespérément neutre.

\- Sors d'ici.

Jackson crut mourir.

\- Stiles.

\- Sors. D'ici. Maintenant.

Stiles redressa la tête. Son regard brillait de fureur et de larmes en même temps.

Jackson se leva et traversa sa propre maison comme un somnambule.

Une fois dans le jardin, il tomba à genoux, et les larmes commencèrent à couler tandis qu'il frappait la pelouse de ses poings, comme une injure aux dieux qui gouvernaient sa vie.

Stiles ne sortit qu'une heure plus tard, après s'être rappelé, sûrement, qu'il était chez son ex qui l'avait trahi de la pire des façons, et non chez lui.

Lorsque Jackson se traîna jusque dans sa chambre, il constata tout de suite que Stiles y avait apporté un changement de taille.

Toutes les photos d'eux deux avaient été déchirées en minuscules petits morceaux.

* * *

Danny arriva dix minutes à peine après l'appel de Jackson. La première chose qu'il fit fut de bander ses mains ensanglantées. Danny ne dit pas un mot.

\- J'ai tout foiré, Danny, renifla Jackson. Tout. J'aurais dû m'apercevoir dès le début que je l'aimais. J'aurais dû lui dire. J'aurais pas dû lui faire ce coup-là… Pourquoi… pourquoi…

Danny caressa les cheveux de Jackson, doucement, en le regardant avec compassion.

\- Jackson, chuchota-t-il. Tu as fait le bon choix. Tu l'as fait parce que tu l'aimes.

\- Et ça m'empêche d'avoir perdu la seule personne que j'ai jamais vraiment aimée ? demanda Jackson.

\- Non, je suppose que non, soupira Danny en serrant plus fort la bande élastique autour de la main de son meilleur ami.

Si seulement, songea Jackson, si seulement il pouvait recoller toute l'histoire avec cette bande Velcro. Ou s'il pouvait tout recommencer.

Tout.

\- On était tellement heureux… pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tout gâché ?

Danny secoua la tête et sourit à Jackson.

\- Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu, Jackson. Il faut sûrement du temps pour penser à tout ça, pour comprendre ce que tu as voulu dire au juste. C'est normal qu'il ait eu un choc. Donne-lui un peu de temps.

Jackson grimaça.

\- J'ai vu ses yeux, Danny. Il n'est pas juste choqué. Il est furieux. Il est déçu. Je lui ai… je lui ai brisé le cœur. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse me pardonner. Je ne crois pas que le temps fera quelque chose.

Danny soupira.

* * *

Jackson avait espéré que le vestiaire le dissimulerait assez longtemps. Après tout, c'était le matin, et personne n'allait jamais dans le vestiaire le matin.

Enfin, il avait découvert que le nouvel élève, un certain Theo Raeken, s'y rendait régulièrement pour faire on ne savait trop quoi, mais Jackson l'avait manifestement fait fuir. Il avait songé qu'il devrait prévenir le Shérif, peut-être que c'était un trafic de drogue ou quelque chose…

Et puis il s'était rappelé.

Le Shérif ne lui parlait plus, Stiles ne lui parlait plus.

Le _lycée_ ne lui parlait plus. Même ses habituelles fangirls semblaient le détester. Personne ne lui pardonnait ce qu'il avait fait à Stiles. Comment est-ce que le monde entier était au courant, voilà un mystère, parce que Stiles, lui, n'aurait _jamais_ parlé, Jackson en était certain. Il avait beau être furieux, il était trop _gentil_ pour ça. Idem pour Danny.

Quelque part, c'était presque enthousiasmant que Stiles soit si bien accepté par le lycée au point que tout le monde prenne fait et cause pour lui. Il était temps que le monde s'aperçoive de la perle rare qu'il était.

De l'autre, Jackson en faisait les frais. Jamais il n'avait vécu ça auparavant – mais à présent il comprenait mieux ce qu'il avait fait subir pendant des années à l'homme qu'il aimait. Génial. Il était un véritable trou du cul. Youpi.

Quelque part, il s'en fichait un peu, car rien ne pouvait égaler ou surpasser le trou béant qui lui faisait office de cœur à présent. Etrange, d'ailleurs, qu'un truc aussi vide puisse faire aussi mal. Ça lui rappelait cette histoire de trous noirs dont Stiles lui avait parlé un jour, et…

 _Stiles_. Il lui manquait tant. Rien n'était plus pareil sans lui.

Jackson en avait quand même eu _un peu_ assez des boulettes de papier qu'on lui envoyait systématiquement dans le dos en cours et qui étaient riches en petits mots insultants – et d'autant plus marre qu'il les savait mérités. Il en avait marre des murmures et des regards noirs. Il voulait juste être seul. Seul avec sa douleur et ses remords et se souvenirs de Stiles et ses « et si ? ». Mais pas chez lui, sa mère était là. Alors, il avait trouvé refuge dans le vestiaire des garçons. Son nouveau chez lui.

Personne ne viendrait le déranger là.

Puis Jackson entendit un _clac, clac, clac_ caractéristique de talons hauts résonnant sur le sol. Il leva les yeux, et se prit une gifle qui manqua lui décoller la tête.

Lydia le toisa, les yeux brillants et la moue dédaigneuse, aussi jolie et apprêtée que d'habitude.

\- Ça, c'est pour avoir fait du mal à mon meilleur ami et lui avoir brisé le cœur.

Puis elle lui sourit tristement, s'assit à côté de lui sur le banc et l'enlaça tendrement.

\- Et ça, c'est pour ton cœur brisé à toi.

Jackson ne sut pas si c'était la gifle ou le câlin, ou les deux, mais il se sentit un peu mieux. Lydia comprenait qu'il souffrait et était en tort en même temps. C'était plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais en espérer.

Alors, sans comprendre comment, il se retrouva à pleurer sur son épaule et à tout lui raconter depuis le début, comme il avait fait avec Danny, comme il avait fait avec Stiles. Mais Lydia ne lui ordonna pas de partir, elle ne le réprimanda pas non plus en le traitant de connard. Elle se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux en silence, en écoutant attentivement.

\- Et il refuse de te parler, dit-elle doucement.

\- Catégoriquement, souffla Jackson. Ça fait une semaine. Quand je vais chez lui, il me claque la porte au nez. Quand je l'aborde près de son casier… il me claque son casier au nez. Et ses amis m'empêchent de lui parler.

Scott, le petit Liam, Hayden, Boyd et Isaac avaient été réquisitionnés. Chaque fois que Jackson ne faisait que tenter de s'approcher de Stiles au lycée, à l'entraînement et même au cinéma, ils surgissaient, l'air menaçant, et se dressaient comme une ligue de gardes du corps. Boyd avait grogné sur lui, Liam avait fait toute une diatribe sur « pourquoi et comment as-tu osé briser le cœur de mon grand frère, je te déteste, tu l'approches plus jamais », et Hayden… l'avait poussé contre un mur. Jackson arborait à présent un gros bleu violacé sur le bras à cause de ça. Hayden était trop gentille pour le violenter vraiment , bien sûr, mais elle ne faisait preuve d'aucun ménagement.

Allison se contentait de regarder Jackson avec pitié, ce qui était presque pire. Quant à Scott… Scott ne lui avait pas (encore) mis son poing dans la figure, mais il ne faisait pas de quartier. Si le regard et le mépris pouvaient tuer… Scott surveillait son frère comme si sa vie en dépendait. Jackson était pratiquement sûr que Scott le suivait à la trace, comme s'il allait poser une bombe chez les Stilinski ou quelque chose. En attendant, Jackson ne pouvait pas s'approcher à moins de vingt mètres sans que Scott le sache et éloigne promptement Stiles. Jackson était convaincu que Scott passait ses journées à « désintoxiquer » Stiles de sa mauvaise influence.

\- Je lui ai envoyé des lettres, des mails, des textos, raconta Jackson en reniflant. Il n'a jamais répondu. Je ne crois pas qu'il les lise.

\- Je vais insister pour qu'il le fasse, promit Lydia.

\- Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ? demanda Jackson avec amertume. C'est ton meilleur ami. Je lui ai brisé le cœur. Je suis le pire des salauds.

\- Tu as fait une erreur, dit Lydia d'un ton doux que Jackson ne lui avait jamais connu, mais je pense que Stiles en fait une aussi. Il devrait t'écouter. Tu n'as pas voulu lui faire de mal, si ?

\- Non. Bien sûr que non.

Il l'aimait, il l'aimait tellement, il avait l'impression de mourir parfois tellement il l'aimait… Il voulait juste que Stiles lui sourie à nouveau, l'embrasse à nouveau, l'aime à nouveau.

Jackson ne savait même pas comment _allait_ Stiles. Merci Scott McCall.

\- Tu voulais juste lui dire la vérité, poursuivit Lydia. Tu as fait une erreur terrible, mais c'était… bien intentionné.

\- Je ne pouvais pas me taire, tu comprends ? s'exclama Jackson. Je ne pouvais pas. J'ai merdé dans les grandes largeurs, je sais, j'aurais jamais dû lui faire cette blague. J'aurais dû lui dire dès le début.

\- Je sais, je sais, chuchota Lydia d'un ton apaisant. Tu t'es laissé emporter par amour. On fait tous des erreurs par amour. C'est pour ça qu'il doit te pardonner. Parce que tu l'aimes et qu'il t'aime.

\- Il m'aime quand même ? marmonna Jackson, sceptique.

\- Il ne t'en voudrait pas autant, sinon, chuchota Lydia. Tu en veux à quelqu'un seulement si ce quelqu'un compte pour toi.

Jackson la regarda, et le même phénomène qu'avec Stiles se produisit. Lydia était terrifiante et intelligente, ça c'était vrai, mais comment avait-il pu penser un jour qu'elle était idiote, superficielle et sans cœur, rien qu'une dinde gloussante et sans intérêt ? Elle était forte et aimante, elle était sa meilleure amie au monde, sa meilleure alliée, et il l'ignorait jusque-là.

Il se redressa, pris d'une révélation subite.

\- Tu savais.

\- Mmh ? De quoi ? susurra Lydia d'une voix brusquement distraite en regardant ses ongles parfaitement manucurés.

\- Tu savais, répéta Jackson, choqué. Depuis le début. Qu'à la base, ma déclaration d'amour était… fausse.

Lydia lui jeta un coup d'œil supérieur.

\- Et que tu étais en fait déjà attiré par Stiles même si tu l'ignorais, et que tu allais vite tomber amoureux dès que tu commencerais à le fréquenter plus, et que tu nagerais en plein déni ? Je l'ai su dès le début, Jackson. Je savais que tu étais attiré par lui. Tu crois quoi ? J'ai intégré Stiles dans notre groupe parce que je _savais_ qu'il avait ses chances. Je l'ai aidé à te séduire et c'est ce qui s'est passé, tu as succombé à son charme. J'ai même tout fait pour éteindre les _moindres_ doutes de Stiles pour te laisser ta chance. Bien sûr, tu as fait le con avec cette foutue blague pour l'écarter de toi, mais c'était évident dès le départ que tu l'aimais. Tu voulais l'écarter parce que tu avais _peur_ d'être amoureux. Et au final tu es tombé plus que jamais.

Jackson la dévisagea, bouche bée.

\- C'est pour ça, déclara Lydia d'un ton impérieux en lui tapotant la joue, que même si tu as tout foutu par terre, je te pardonne, parce que tu l'as fait par amour et que cet amour pour Stiles est sincère. Tu es malheureux sans lui, et il est malheureux sans toi. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Alors je vais tout faire pour que vous recolliez les morceaux. Tout est en place. A toi de jouer. Tout peut encore s'arranger.

* * *

\- Il est l'heure de se lever, Jackie !

La voix de Maria retentit dans la chambre tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte de la chambre à la volée.

\- Jackson !

\- Ouais ouais, j'vais m'lever, c'est bon, marmonna Jackson.

\- Tu n'as pas bougé d'un pouce, constata Maria cinq minutes plus tard – cette femme était d'une patience infinie.

\- T'as vu ça ?

Jackson n'avait pas la moindre intention de bouger. Pourquoi faire ? Le garçon dont il était fou amoureux le détestait. Jackson lui-même se détestait. Sa vie était vide. La plupart de ses amis ne lui parlait plus. Danny et Lydia essayaient de le réconforter, mais ça ne faisait que rappeler à Jackson à quel point il était minable. En plus, aujourd'hui, il avait cours, et il ne se sentait pas d'humeur. Encore des regards noirs, encore les vestiaires, encore les réprimandes des profs parce qu'il n'avait pas rendu un devoir – comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire, sa vie partait en morceaux, c'était pas un devoir de bio qui allait changer ça. Et encore Stiles qui le maintiendrait si loin de lui que Jackson ne pourrait même pas savoir quelle était la couleur de son sweat ce jour-là.

Ouais, rester au lit était définitivement plus tentant.

\- Allez, lève-toi, demanda Maria. Je te ferai des cookies. Au chocolat blanc. Ceux que tu adores.

Peut-être pouvait-il se laisser tenter. Manger, déprimer, squatter les vestiaires, c'était son nouveau train de vie.

Pas comme si le Coach allait lui reprocher. Jackson ne venait plus aux entraînements. Il avait vu les feuilles de présence l'autre jour, et bizarrement, Finstock l'avait marqué présent à chaque entraînement et à chaque cours d'économie – que Jackson séchait parce qu'il était supposé être en binôme avec Stiles à présent. Ouais, parce que Jackson désespérait de ne pas voir Stiles, et pourtant il angoissait terriblement à l'idée de se retrouver face à lui et son regard triste et sa mine furieuse après lui.

Ou alors, il craignait que Stiles s'en soit très bien remis. Il ne savait pas. Peut-être. Voilà. Jackson voulait voir Stiles et craignait de le voir, Jackson aurait préféré que tout aille bien pour Stiles et craignait que Stiles soit plutôt heureux sans lui.

Mesdames et Messieurs, Jackson Whittemore 2.0.

Peut-être que Stiles était mieux sans lui. Peut-être que Stiles avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Il était beau, intelligent, séduisant, qui n'aurait pas voulu de lui ? Peut-être que c'était pour ça que Finstock le marquait présent à chaque cours. Peut-être qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué l'absence de son co-capitaine, parce que Jackson n'était ni extraordinaire, ni unique, ni irremplaçable.

\- Cookies, rappela fermement Maria.

Jackson se redressa. Cookies. S'empiffrer. Pourquoi pas ?

Son regard croisa son jumeau dans le miroir de la penderie. Yeux rouges, paupières gonflées. Cernes. Joues creusées. Air bouffi. Cheveux filasses et raplaplas. Eurk.

Mais qu'était-il devenu ?

Jackson se relaissa tomber en arrière, contre ses oreillers. Il était Stiles-less. Voilà. C'était ça. En manque de Stiles et en surdose de lui-même.

\- C'est quoi, ton problème, enfin ? grogna Maria, exaspérée.

\- Carence de Stiles, marmonna Jackson.

\- Très bien, décréta Maria. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

Et elle sortit de sa chambre.

Tant mieux, très bien. Maintenant, il fallait décider de la suite. Dormir ou pas ? Dormir, c'était bien, on ne pensait à rien. Mais il avait la fâcheuse coutume de rêver de Stiles. Soit des cauchemars, soit de beaux rêves, mais au réveil la réalité lui revenait et tout redevenait un cauchemar.

OK.

Regarder une série – ça lui rappelait Stiles et toutes les séries qu'ils avaient regardées ensemble.

Lire un livre – ça lui rappelait Stiles et ses conseils lecture.

Faire ses devoirs – ça lui rappelait Stiles et ses commentaires sarcastiques et hilarants sur leurs profs.

Traîner sur Internet – ça lui rappelait Stiles et tous les sujets dont il parlait.

Ne rien faire – ça lui rappelait Stiles et leurs moments de farniente tous les deux ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, et Jackson qui se sentait tomber de plus en plus amoureux et être de plus en plus heureux à chaque fois.

Se shooter aux médicaments pour ne plus penser – ça lui rappelait Stiles et la fois où il lui avait dit qu'il avait moins besoin d'Adderall maintenant que Jackson était dans sa vie, car Jackson le rendait détendu et heureux.

 _Stiiiiiiiles..._ implora la voix intérieure de Jackson.

Y avait-il une activité au monde qui ne lui rappellerait pas Stiles ?

Eh bien, Stiles aurait dit…

_Je veux mon Stiles. Pourquoi il n'est pas là ? Parce que tu es un gros con, Jackson Whittemore. Ah oui, c'est vrai._

\- Très bien ! dit Maria en ouvrant la porte sans ménagements. Je viens de parler à Lydia.

\- Lydia est là ? marmonna Jackson.

\- Au téléphone.

\- Depuis quand t'as le numéro de Lydia ?

\- Depuis toujours ? répondit Maria en levant les yeux au ciel en une attitude tellement Lydiesque que Jackson se demanda brusquement si Maria et Lydia ne projetaient pas depuis des années de conquérir le monde à elles deux.

Stiles aurait adoré.

\- Lydia te dit de bouger tes fesses, reprit Maria, mains sur les hanches et regard enflammé – là, elle tenait plutôt de Stiles et _ne pense paaaas à Stiles_. Si tu vas au lycée aujourd'hui – dans les vestiaires, comme d'habitude – tu auras une surprise.

\- Une armée de sorciers prêts à me lancer un sortilège d'Amnésie pour que j'oublie le désastre qu'est ma vie ? suggéra Jackson.

On avait dit pas penser à Stiles ! Merde !

\- Mieux. Une discussion en tête-à-tête avec Stiles. Garanti 100%.

Peut-être penser à Stiles, finalement.

Jackson ne s'était jamais levé aussi vite que ce jour-là.

* * *

Jackson vérifia pour la énième fois son visage dans le miroir. Bon, il avait été contraint d'appeler Lydia pour avoir des astuces beauté – les choses qu'il était prêt à faire pour Stiles ! – mais sa nouvelle meilleure amie était d'une efficacité diabolique. A défaut d'être canon, il avait l'air humain. C'était déjà pas mal. Lydia n'avait rien pu faire pour les yeux rouges, ni pour le teint cadavérique, ni pour l'air à la fois creux et bouffi, mais c'était peut-être une stratégie signée Lydia Martin pour montrer à Stiles que Jackson n'était plus rien sans lui. Au pire, Jackson s'en fichait. Enfin non. Il voulait être beau pour Stiles. M'enfin, s'il récupérait Stiles, tant pis, ma foi, le reste n'avait aucune importance et Stiles ne l'aimait pas – ne l'avait pas aimé – pour son physique. Maaaaais et si en le voyant Stiles était de nouveau séduit et se disait « mais pourquoi je veux plus de ce mec, déjà ? » Peut-être que…

 _ARRÊTE DE STRESSER !_ hurla Lydia par SMS interposé.

Comment elle savait qu'il stressait, mystère. Peut-être avait-elle installé des caméras dans les vestiaires. Pour comparer les étalons de l'équipe de Lacrosse et choisir celui qu'elle trouvait sexy.

La porte s'entrouvrit et le cœur de Jackson fit un bond. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, nerveux… et son regard rencontra celui de Theo Raeken.

Celui-ci eut une grimace agacée, tenta un sourire séducteur… Theo avait essayé de séduire Jackson les cinq derniers jours, sans résultat. Jackson le foudroya du regard. Il ne manquerait plus que Raeken vienne taper la discute et l'empêche de voir Stiles ! Pire : et si Stiles les croyait ensemble ? Non, non, non !

Theo ouvrit la bouche… et son portable bippa. Theo fronça les sourcils et lut son SMS… et pâlit brusquement, fit demi-tour et claqua la porte avec perte et fracas.

Est-ce que _quelqu'un_ venait juste de s'arranger pour que Jackson ait son rendez-vous avec Stiles sans encombre ?

Jackson jeta un regard suspicieux autour de lui.

 _Tu es où ?_ envoya-t-il à Lydia. La réponse fut immédiate.

_Perm._

_Et le cours d'éco ? – J_

_Annulé. Finstock est parti en vadrouille Dieu sait où._

_Comment tu sais que je suis stressé alors ? – J_

_Je sais tout de toi._

_Et d'où tu connais aussi bien Maria ? – J_

_Si je te le disais, je serais obligée de te tuer._

_Est-ce que c'est toi qui viens de chasser Theo Raeken ? – J_

_Comment j'aurais fait ? Je n'ai pas son numéro._

_Tu as le numéro de tous les gens du lycée. – J_

_Les gens intéressants._

Est-ce que Lydia avait corrompu des gens et les avait transformés en esclaves pour qu'ils l'aident dans son projet « Réconcilions Jackson et Stiles » ? Il commençait à se poser la question. Sérieusement. C'était tout à fait du Lydia d'avoir chassé Raeken d'un simple texto, mais il était sûr qu'elle n'avait pas son numéro. Alors… Que se tramait-il ?

_Lydia, je ne sais même pas ce que tu prépares. Je suis dans un stress pas possible. Dis-moi ce qui va se passer. S'il te plaît. – J_

Une salve de messages suivit.

_Oooooh, Jackson a dit s'il te plaît !_

_Attends, j'envoie un texto à Erica pour lui dire._

_Non, attends, je le twitte._

_C'est un moment unique et je l'ai vécu._

_Lydia !_ rétorqua Jackson.

_Je ne dirai rien, Jackson. Ce genre de choses doit être spontané._

Puis :

_De toute façon, ça va bientôt commencer._

Jackson eut à peine le temps de lire le message qu'il entendit la voix de Stiles résonner à l'autre bout du couloir. Mais il fut bien en peine de dire ce qu'il pouvait raconter. Il n'entendait plus que sa propre respiration hachée et ses battements de cœur affolés.

_Oh mon dieu. Stiles. Stiles est là. Stiles va arriver. C'est le moment. Je fais quoi ? Je me fais pardonner ? Je m'excuse ? Je me justifie ? Je lui fais une vraie déclaration, cette fois ? Je pleure ? Je souris ? Je fais quoi ? Pas le temps de demander à Lydia ou à Danny. C'est ma seule chance. La seule, la seule, la seule, la seule, la seule, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, je fais quoi ?_

Jackson essaya de ranger le portable, lisser ses cheveux, se calmer, remettre sa chemise droite, vérifier son reflet, se calmer, tout ça en même temps, ce qui eut pour conséquence qu'au moment précis où Stiles pénétra dans le vestiaire, il était en hyperventilation.

Stiles blablatait et blablatait… Il se tut dès qu'il vit Jackson, et il grimaça comme s'il venait de mordre dans un citron.

\- Non, dit-il. Certainement pas.

Il se retourna pour sortir… et on lui claqua la porte au nez.

\- Quoiii ?! s'insurgea Stiles.

Il saisit le loquet, mais même depuis l'autre bout du vestiaire, Jackson entendit clairement celui-ci être verrouillé. Stiles donna un coup de poing, secoua sa main en grognant de douleur, donna un coup de pied, glapit sous le choc, et décida manifestement de bouder la porte.

Oh, Jackson l'aimait tellement, tellement. Tellement que ça faisait mal.

\- Bien sûr, c'était un piège, hein ! grommela son ex-petit ami. Il m'a emmené ici… il m'a convaincu de venir… il m'a amadoué, comme un veau qu'on amène à l'abattoir ! C'est quoi l'embrouille, hein ? Il va me payer ça…

 _Il_ ? releva le cerveau embrumé de Jackson. Bon, ce n'était pas Lydia. Stiles et lui avaient déjà eu cette conversation quelques semaines plus tôt – dans ce même vestiaire, avant, quand tout allait encore bien et que Jackson n'avait pas encore merdé, enfin si, mais pas totalement. Lydia n'était _pas_ un homme.

Stiles se tourna vers lui, furibond.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est toi, hein ? grogna-t-il.

\- Non ! Non, protesta Jackson. Je ne savais même pas que… Enfin, je ne suis au courant de rien. D'ailleurs, qui était avec toi ?

\- Te regarde pas, répliqua Stiles d'un air méfiant. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Euh… Je vis ici, répondit Jackson. Enfin, pendant les cours.

Génial, maintenant il avait l'air pathétique. _Trop cool, ta vie, Jackson. Je veux la même._

Stiles ne rétorqua rien, mais une petite lumière, fugace, dans ses yeux, ne passa pas inaperçue. Jackson la connaissait. C'était celle que Stiles arborait quand il résolvait une énigme.

Donc, il s'était demandé où disparaissait Jackson durant certains cours. Donc, il faisait attention à lui. Donc, il se souciait de lui. Donc… tout n'était peut-être pas mort ?

Mais la lumière s'éteignit si vite que Jackson se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas rêvée.

 _Déprime, gloutonnerie, amnésie, hallucinations_. Lydia avait une copine, Meredith, qui était folle et vivait à Eichen House, l'asile du coin. Jackson pourrait peut-être y obtenir une petite place ? _A côté de la cellule de Peter Hale, histoire qu'il mette fin à mes souffrances._

Stiles était si beau, quand il était en colère. Aussi beau que lorsqu'il réfléchissait ou qu'il était tout excité par quelque chose. La dernière fois que Jackson l'avait vu tout excité, Stiles lui parlait de la Comic Con à venir, et débattait tout seul des costumes qu'ils mettraient tous les deux. Jackson s'était rendu compte après tout qu'il avait non seulement accepté d'y aller, mais aussi d'y aller dans un costume de super-héros, Stiles n'avait pas encore déterminé lequel. Ensuite, il avait réalisé qu'il était heureux de faire ça avec Stiles, et il avait appelé Erica, l'experte en comics et séries, pour en savoir plus sur le festival, pour tout faire pour que cette journée soit parfaite et mémorable pour Stiles.

Bien sûr, la seule chose qui pouvait surpasser la beauté d'un Stiles en colère et passionné, c'était la beauté d'un Stiles passionné et s'abandonnant aux caresses érotiques de Jackson et lui en donnant à son tour avec une certaine malice. Depuis qu'il avait vu ça, Jackson se demandait comment il avait un jour pu vivre sans.

Stiles était toujours aussi beau. Jackson ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'or de ses yeux, ses cheveux châtain ébouriffés qui lui donnaient envie de passer ses mains dedans, et les mains, oui, parlons des mains fines et longues et nerveuses de Stiles, et son cou de cygne gracieux et ses grains de beauté éparpillés comme Mère Nature avait jeté des étoiles dans la Voie Lactée…

Dans un moment de folie pure, de génie créatif ou d'abandon total (il n'avait pas encore déterminé), Jackson avait, deux jours plus tôt, écrit un poème sur les grains de beauté de Stiles qui étaient des étoiles guides dans la nuit de sa propre vie. Il s'ennuyait, dans son vestiaire, après tout.

Il n'avait montré le poème après personne. Peut-être que d'ici quelques années, quand Stiles et lui seraient de nouveau ensemble, il lui montrerait et Stiles se bidonnerait, et il l'accrocherait au mur de la chambre qu'ils partageraient à Washington – parce que Stiles serait à l'école pour agents du FBI, et Jackson ne savait pas encore où il irait, mais il serait là avec Stiles, bien sûr. Et ensuite ils s'installeraient ensemble, se marieraient, adopteraient un chien auquel Stiles donnerait un nom bizarre et ils parleraient d'adopter un enfant, ou de faire appel à une mère porteuse, et peut-être que Lydia accepterait de le faire pour eux. Et ils finiraient tout vieux et tout croulants et ils parleraient de _leur seule et unique_ rupture en souriant, car ce serait pardonné depuis longtemps.

C'est beau de rêver…

Il devait se réconcilier avec Stiles, c'était obligé, car Jackson ne voulait pas d'une autre vie. Il voulait une vie avec Stiles et puis c'est tout.

\- Stiles… commença-t-il.

\- Non, interrompit Stiles, sans vergogne, en levant la main. Non.

Jackson vit que sa main tremblait légèrement. Puis il capta les cernes sous ses yeux, le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude, le regard de biche blessée.

Il avait vraiment blessé Stiles. Stiles ne s'en remettait pas.

\- Je ne veux pas t'entendre, reprit Stiles d'une voix étonnamment ferme, sachant qu'il avait sûrement dû prendre un peu trop d'Adderall et sûrement du café pour arroser le tout. Tais-toi, Jackson.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Je t'aimais, Jackson, tu sais ? Je t'ai aimé depuis longtemps, depuis des années. J'espérais en secret. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait possible. Lydia a compris mon secret – je n'osais le dire à personne, je me sentais si ridicule. Le petit hyperactif amoureux fou du beau gosse hyper populaire du lycée. Un vrai scénario d'un téléfilm de l'après-midi ! D'un ridicule achevé.

Jackson voulut dire quelque chose. Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge.

\- Lydia m'a convaincu que tu éprouvais des choses pour moi, reprit Stiles. Elle m'a dit que c'était juste que tu ne l'admettais pas, que tu ne le savais pas encore. Alors elle m'a aidé à t'approcher, à te séduire. Elle m'a dit un jour « il est en train de craquer ». Le lendemain, on était dans ce vestiaire, et tu me disais que tu m'aimais.

Les yeux de Stiles commencèrent à briller.

\- J'y ai cru. (Il renifla.) Bien sûr, comme un con, j'y ai cru. Je me suis dit que Lydia avait raison. Que la chance me souriait enfin. Qu'un avenir entre nous était possible. J'y ai cru tout de suite. Et puis… Je suis rentré chez moi, et je me suis posé des questions. C'était si énorme ! Jamais tu n'aurais fait une déclaration pareille, pas comme ça, c'est pas ton genre, je me suis dit. Ça ne se serait jamais passé comme ça. Et un truc clochait, comme si c'était trop parfait, trop bien joué. Lydia me disait que non. Et le lendemain, je suis venu te voir, je t'ai posé des questions, devant le casier, tu te souviens ? Et tu étais là et tu disais que tu voulais sortir avec moi à la vue de tous, tu m'embrassais comme si c'était ton dernier baiser et comme si c'était ta dernière bouffée d'air.

Une larme coula.

\- Et chaque fois, chaque fois c'était comme ça. Je me disais que ça n'allait pas. Tu étais trop distant, trop intimidé, tu avais l'air bizarre, comme si tu étais égaré, tu semblais vouloir dire quelque chose, tu étais froid ou tu semblais paniqué et tu paraissais dire n'importe quoi pour t'en sortir, tu niais des choses, tu n'étais pas en phase avec la situation. Je te connais, je t'aime trop alors je te connais par cœur.

Il secoua la tête, ricana avec acidité et amertume.

\- Je me posais des questions, et Lydia m'affirmait que tout allait bien, que tu avais juste besoin d'un peu de temps parce que ça t'était tombé dessus. Et elle semblait avoir raison, car tu m'embrassais comme un fou, comme si tu m'aimais, et tu faisais tout comme si… Des déclarations d'amour, de l'intérêt sincère pour moi, des rendez-vous, des discussions passionnées et des tonnes de petites choses qui me convainquaient. Et tout recommençait du début. Cercle vicieux.

Stiles pinça les lèvres dans un effort pour ne pas pleurer.

\- Alors j'ai décidé… j'ai décidé de tout faire pour être parfait, pour que, si c'était une blague, tu puisses vraiment m'aimer. J'ai décidé d'ignorer tout le reste. Je t'ai empêché de me parler, je t'ai distrait, parce que je suppose que je savais la vérité. Je ne voulais juste pas l'entendre. Et je voulais te séduire plus que jamais. J'ai cru que j'avais raison quand tu as dit que tu n'étais pas prêt. Et puis il y a eu ce foutu moment trop romantique… tu es resté avec moi… et à partir de ce jour, tu n'as plus été le même. Si doux, si attentionné. Brusquement, tu faisais le premier pas à ton tour. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Tu as voulu coucher avec moi. Tu m'as fait une déclaration magnifique. Alors, j'ai pensé…

Un sanglot secoua son corps frêle.

\- J'ai pensé m'être trompé. J'ai cru qu'au final tu m'aimais. Que je m'étais planté depuis le début. Cette fois-ci, j'étais sûr, certain, que tu m'aimais, que tu m'aimais vraiment ! J'ai vécu dans un rêve ! C'était parfait. Et là, et là…

Stiles se rapprocha d'un pas et le regarda droit dans les yeux pour la première fois, mi-furieux, mi-dévasté.

\- Et là tu m'as dit que tout était faux. Une simple blague pour te débarrasser de moi, parce que je te gênais. J'avais raison, en fait. Tu as joué, tu m'as manipulé. Et puis ensuite tu as profité de moi, parce que c'était tellement bon, hein ?

Non, Stiles. Non, tu n'y es pas. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. Tu n'as pas compris. Je t'aime.

Mais aucun de ces mots ne passa la barrière des lèvres de Jackson, statufié, tellement statufié que son cœur ne battait plus.

\- Tu vois, j'aurais pu m'en remettre si je l'avais découvert au début, quand je le pensais, quand j'y croyais, quand je savais que c'était un mensonge. J'y étais prêt. Résigné. Mais m'avoir vraiment fait croire à ton amour sincère et passionné, c'est trop. Je ne peux pas, Jackson, je ne peux plus. Je ne peux pas te pardonner ça. Scott avait raison. Tu n'es qu'un serpent perfide, manipulateur, toxique. Ne te mêle plus jamais de ma vie. Jamais.

Et Stiles se dirigea vers l'arrière des vestiaires où, se souvint Jackson, il y avait une issue de secours. Il sortit, comme ça.

Jackson n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

Comme la première fois, quand Stiles l'avait embrassé et que, pétrifié, il n'avait rien pu dire de ce qu'il pensait. Rien.

Jackson s'écroula lentement au sol.

C'était pire qu'il ne le pensait.

Il avait complètement détruit Stiles.

Il n'y aurait plus jamais la moindre chance.

Jamais.

* * *

La bibliothèque était un bon refuge, finalement. Tout était vide, silencieux. Jackson pouvait se cacher dans le rayon _mathématiques avancées_ et pleurer tout son saoul, personne ne lui disait rien. Personne n'était même au courant. Vive les maths.

Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de tout raconter à Lydia, visiblement, elle savait déjà ce qui avait été dit – vraisemblablement parce qu'elle était la confidente de Stiles depuis le début. Pour épargner à Jackson la peine de devoir répéter tout ce que Stiles avait dit, elle avait tout raconté à Danny, qui épaulait Jackson de son mieux.

\- Tu avais besoin d'entendre et de savoir, avait dit Lydia. Savoir la vérité, ce qui s'était vraiment passé.

Elle avait raison, bien sûr.

\- Moi, ce que je vois, avait-elle dit à Jackson, c'est que Stiles t'aime toujours.

\- Il me hait, avait rétorqué Jackson. Et le pire c'est qu'il a raison de me haïr.

\- Non, non, non, avait chantonné Lydia. Tu as bien écouté ce qu'il a dit, tu es sûr ? Stiles s'est arrêté au moment où tu lui as confié que c'était un énorme malentendu. Il a pris ça comme un canular dont il est la victime. Il n'a pas entendu le reste – que tu étais tombé fou amoureux de lui, que tu l'aimais. _Maintenant_ que tu sais où est le problème et ce que Stiles pense, tu sais comment attaquer.

\- Attaquer ? avait relevé Jackson.

\- Pour le séduire de nouveau, pardi. Tu dois lui répéter tout ce qu'il a été trop têtu pour entendre, tout ce qu'il a refusé de comprendre, avait soufflé Lydia avec un grand sourire.

Mais ça ne marcherait pas, non. Non. Stiles le haïssait. Pas vrai ?

De là où il était, Jackson pouvait parfaitement voir Stiles, sans que Stiles le voie. Ses amis et lui étaient installés autour d'une table et travaillaient sur un devoir quelconque. Stiles souriait et riait et avait l'air tout à fait en forme et heureux, maintenant qu'il avait tiré un trait sur Jackson pour de bon.

Ou alors, il faisait semblant.

En temps ordinaire, Jackson aurait pu le dire, mais puisque que tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était le désastre qu'il avait causé, il n'était pas bien sûr de pouvoir affirmer en toute certitude que Stiles faisait bel et bien semblant.

\- Il fait semblant.

Tiens, sa conscience avait la voix d'Erica Reyes, maintenant.

Jackson se retourna. Erica se tenait plantée derrière lui, mains sur les hanches et sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Elle était toujours aussi canon et bien coiffée. Jackson se rendit compte que, 1 : elle ne lui faisait plus le moindre effet depuis longtemps, 2 : il ne l'avait plus recroisée depuis sa rupture non désirée avec Stiles, et 3 : il ignorait donc ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça.

Erica s'assit nonchalamment à côté de Jackson et entreprit de zyeuter Stiles à son tour. Il se remémora qu'elle avait été amoureuse de Stiles, jadis. Mais manifestement, elle semblait regarder Stiles de ses yeux de vautour en pleine chasse pour une tout autre raison, bien que Jackson ignorât laquelle.

\- Tu lui manques atrocement, dit-elle simplement.

\- Je ne crois pas, non.

\- Il t'en veut.

\- Je sais, merci, répondit Jackson, sans son mordant habituel toutefois.

Elle sourit.

\- Il t'aime toujours, commenta Erica.

\- Je ne crois pas non plus.

\- Tu devrais.

Erica soupira et étendit ses jambes devant elle.

\- Tu sais, Jackson, je n'en démords pas. Je vous ai pris en photo sur mon compte Twitter assez longtemps pour savoir que chacun de tes baisers, chacun de tes regards, chacune de tes caresses était authentique. Quand Stiles m'a tout raconté, j'ai compris qu'il y avait un _énorme_ malentendu. Tu l'aimes et c'est évident.

Jackson se sentit un peu soutenu en croisant son regard chaleureux.

\- Ce qui est évident aussi, reprit Erica, c'est qu'il t'aime toujours, et que c'est pour ça qu'il ne peut pas tourner la page. Simplement, si tu veux le reconquérir, tu dois t'y prendre maintenant. Tu dois résoudre le malentendu. C'est encore possible, si tu parviens à tout corriger efficacement et à montrer la vérité à Stiles. Pour peu qu'il l'entende, il te donnera une seconde chance, et si tu lui prouves ton amour, il été pardonnera. Je _sais_ que c'est possible. Parce qu'il t'aime.

Jackson sentit son cœur chauffer doucement. Peut-être que Lydia n'avait pas tort. Dans la bouche d'Erica, tout semblait si logique, si évident. Loin d'être facile, mais…

\- Mais, reprit Erica d'un ton impérieux, tu dois t'y prendre _maintenant_. Sinon, il sera trop tard.

\- Trop tard ? répéta Jackson d'une voix faible qu'il haït aussitôt.

Mais qu'était-il devenu ?

Erica hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Vous êtes le couple le plus adorable du lycée, c'est un fait. Mais tu connais Stiles. Qui ne voudrait pas de lui ?

Elle se redressa, se mit sur les genoux et désigna quelque chose à la table de Stiles. Curieux, Jackson suivit son regard. Son doigt pointait une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Jolie, très jolie même, mince, des cheveux châtain, des yeux chocolat, une peau de pêche et des jambes de mannequin. Ravissante, en somme.

\- J'ai l'impression de la connaître.

\- Tu la connais, affirma Erica. Malia Hale. Enfin, Tate, maintenant – elle a été adoptée.

Jackson s'en souvenait. La fille du psychopathe Peter Hale, qui était avec eux en primaire, et que Stiles avait pris comme membre permanent de son équipe de sport privée. Jackson se souvenait aussi qu'à l'époque, elle était sauvage – du genre à grogner sur tout ce qui bouge et à enfreindre toutes les règles juste parce qu'elle voulait affirmer son indépendance. Elle avait aussi été très amoureuse de Stiles.

Jackson remarqua alors que Malia se tenait dangereusement près de Stiles. Sa main sur son bras. Et elle lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille, près, très près, trop près de lui.

\- Elle est revenue cette semaine, l'informa Erica. Tu l'as loupé, vu que tu ne viens plus en cours. Elle s'est vite intégrée. Pas un problème, elle est restée très amie avec Stiles et Scott. Elle a eu vent de votre rupture. Et apparemment, elle en a après Stiles.

Erica lui tendit son téléphone et fit défiler une dizaine de photos, manifestement prises subrepticement. Malia parlant à Stiles. Malia riant avec Stiles. Malia se penchant vers Stiles. Malia enlaçant Stiles. Malia embrassant Stiles sur la joue.

Et Stiles semblait loin, très loin d'être en désaccord avec ça.

Jackson tourna la tête vers Malia et Stiles. La jeune fille capta son regard, puis, lentement, lui fit un grand sourire. Un sourire fier et prédateur. Elle se rapprocha de Stiles et posa le menton sur son épaule, chuchotant à son oreille quelque chose qui le fit rire.

Le sourire de Malia s'accentua, victorieux cette fois.

Jackson sentit la rage brûler tout son cœur et tout son corps, dévastatrice.

\- De quel droit cette sale garce _ose_ toucher à _mon_ copain ? rugit-il.

Erica eut un sourire de prédatrice, à son tour. Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil.

\- Ce n'est plus ton copain, mon petit nounours en mal d'amour.

Jackson secoua la tête. Fini de se cacher, fini de se lamenter, fini de pleurer sur son sort. Stiles était à lui, à personne d'autre. Il était temps de passer à l'action. Lydia et Erica avaient raison. Il allait reconquérir Stiles, parce qu'il l'aimait plus que tout.

\- Qu'à cela ne tienne, répondit-il à Erica. Il le sera bientôt de nouveau.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

_Seules errances d'amour_

_Sont dignes d'un pardon._

Miguel de Cervantès

* * *

Danny tendit son latte écrémé à Lydia, qui le saisit d'un geste altier. Le jeune Hawaïen s'assit à côté de son amie en soupirant.

\- OK, dit-il, je ne veux pas être défaitiste…

\- Discours de perdant, interrompit Lydia d'un ton impérieux.

\- Mais je pense que Jackson n'a aucune chance.

Lydia porta son gobelet à sa bouche et en but une gorgée, haussant un sourcil inquisiteur en direction de Danny. _Parle et exprime-toi, ô loyal sujet, ta reine t'en donne l'autorisation._ Danny jeta un coup d'œil alentour, vérifiant que la foule qui gesticulait et bavardait dans le minuscule café ne leur prêtait aucune attention. Il n'y avait suivi Lydia que parce qu'il devait vraiment lui parler – parce qu'il était inquiet. Dire qu'il avait dû annuler un rendez-vous avec Ethan pour ça. Lydia avait intérêt à être efficace.

\- Pourquoi tu penses qu'il n'a aucune chance ? demanda Lydia devant le manque de réponse de son ami.

Danny haussa les épaules d'un geste éloquent.

\- Enfin, tu vois bien ! Jackson a tout essayé, rien n'a fonctionné. Stiles refuse de l'écouter, il refuse même d'entendre simplement parler de lui. Stiles est… il est têtu, il ne changera jamais d'avis, même si – et surtout si – on essaye de le convaincre. C'est perdu d'avance !

\- C'est ce que tu crois, rétorqua Lydia.

\- C'est ce qui va arriver ! riposta Danny. Même si Jackson trouve un moyen extraordinaire de se faire pardonner – et déjà, il galère à trouver une idée, et il a essayé pendant des semaines sans résultat – eh bien, quelle est la chance pour que Stiles accepte de le pardonner ? Il restera fermement sur ses positions ! Rien ne pourra le faire changer d'avis !

Lydia lui jeta un regard en coin, puis, en poussant un profond soupir, elle se tourna pour s'installer bien en face de lui.

\- Tu as raison, Danny. Jackson court à l'échec s'il y va dans cette configuration-là.

\- Heureux que tu l'admettes. Mais ça ne change rien au problème. On _veut_ qu'ils se réconcilient. Mais comment peuvent-ils se réconcilier si tout est si mal engagé ? Comment bouleverser la situation ?

Oh, Danny était heureux que Jackson se soit enfin décidé à reconquérir Stiles. Apparemment, voir son précieux Stiles avec Malia avait causé un véritable électrochoc à Jackson, qui s'était alors extirpé de sa condition de larve apathique sans volonté pour redevenir Jackson 2.0 (alias Jackson amélioré à la touche Stiles).

Il fallait avouer que même si Danny n'avait rien contre Malia et n'en voulait pas vraiment ni à Stiles ni à Jackson, voir Jackson et Stiles ensemble lui manquait. Danny était aux premières loges pour voir des deux côtés de la barrière. L'état de Jackson faisait sensiblement écho à celui de Stiles, même si Stiles se donnait du mal pour le dissimuler.

Il était ami avec Jackson depuis leur premier jour de maternelle, lorsque Jackson avait jalousé son goûter qui était dix fois mieux que le sien et l'avait agressé avec sa pelle à sable. Ensuite, Jackson avait boudé Danny pour s'être défendu, avant de décider que c'était le garçon le plus chouette de l'école, et d'en faire son meilleur ami. Deux ans plus tard, Jackson agressait à la pelle à sable une nouvelle venue dans l'école qui avait décidé de faire de Danny son nouveau meilleur-ami-à-la-vie-à-la-mort.

C'était beau de constater que Jackson passait toujours par les mêmes étapes lorsqu'il s'attachait à quelqu'un. Jalousie, colère, déni, attachement fou, grosse boulette et jalousie.

Danny avait vraiment envie que ses deux amis soient de nouveau heureux ensemble. Mais comment faire ?

Lydia reprit, faisant écho à ses pensées :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est bien pour ça que j'ai un plan.

Danny haussa un plan.

\- Un plan ? De toi ? Je trouve que c'est _précisément_ une raison de s'inquiéter.

\- Ah, ah, ah. Admire mon hilarité. Plus sérieusement, (Lydia rejeta ses cheveux roux derrière son épaule), il est évident que Jackson et Stiles courent au désastre s'ils ne reçoivent pas un peu d'aide. Rien ne pourra s'arranger tout seul. Donc, il faut donner un coup de pouce.

\- Quel genre de coup de pouce ?

Lydia sortit son téléphone portable de son sac à main, appuya sur quelques touches puis tourna l'écran vers Danny. Sidéré, celui-ci découvrit une liste à puces soigneusement structurée, étape par étape.

\- Deux grands axes, expliqua Lydia d'un ton légèrement supérieur. (Il fallait bien la connaître pour savoir que Lydia Martin n'organiserait jamais un plan pareil si elle ne se sentait pas concernée et touchée par les évènements.) Premier axe : aider Jackson à reconquérir Stiles. Deuxième axe : faire fléchir Stiles. Simple, efficace, brillant.

Elle avala une gorgée de latte d'un air satisfait.

\- Okaaaaay… répondit Danny, perplexe. Je ne vois pas comment on peut faire tout ça.

\- C'est pour ça que les alliés existent. Règle numéro un d'un bon plan : forger des alliances solides.

\- Tu as déjà joué à World of Warcraft ? demanda Danny, brusquement intéressé.

La tête éloquente de Lydia le dissuada d'aller plus avant.

\- Bref. Des alliés, donc. Qui ?

Lydia sourit d'un air féroce.

\- Toi et moi, déjà. Erica. Boyd. Mrs Whittemore. Maria. Finstock. Malia. Et sûrement encore deux autres, très prochainement. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Le cerveau de Danny s'était vraisemblablement mis sur pause.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Elle poussa un bruyant soupir.

\- C'est pourtant simple. Toi et moi, nous sommes le soutien moral. C'est nous qui allons aider Jackson à trouver une idée et à la mettre en place.

\- Jusque-là, ça va, j'avais compris.

\- Finstock, lui, c'est l'élément de surprise. Il surveille Stiles et Jackson pour nous. C'est lui qui les a fait se parler tous les deux.

\- Mais Erica ? Boyd ? Malia ?

Lydia eut un fin sourire.

\- Erica et Malia, c'est le même combat. Malia ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à Stiles. Pas de cette façon, du moins. Elle est là uniquement pour rendre Jackson jaloux et le faire réagir. Ce qui a très bien fonctionné. Le rôle d'Erica était de prendre les photos qui feraient réagir Jackson – et de continuer à entretenir le compte Twitter. Stiles est toujours abonné – et grâce à tes talents en informatique, on va faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse _pas_ s'en désabonner. Comme ça, il sera submergé par des milliers d'arguments et de preuves en faveur de Jackson.

Lydia fit défiler la liste à puces.

\- Le rôle de Boyd, en tant que membre de la garde rapprochée de Stiles, est de récupérer tous les messages que Jackson envoie à Stiles et dont Stiles et Scott se débarrassent. Et bien sûr, chacun d'entre nous restera disponible pour aider Jackson à mettre son plan à exécution , si jamais il a besoin de quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas obtenir tout seul.

Elle eut un doux sourire.

\- Jackson et Stiles n'arriveront à rien, sans leurs amis.

Danny sourit à son tour.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Mais… et Mrs Whittemore, et Maria ? Que viennent-elles faire là-dedans ? Et les deux alliés supplémentaires ?

Les yeux de Lydia se mirent à étinceler.

\- Oh, ça… Je pense que c'est encore la partie la plus brillante du plan. Nous avons besoin de deux alliés encore plus proches de Stiles, des gens qui parviendront à lui prouver que Jackson est sincère. Pour le moment, ils ne sont pas encore conscients de la vérité. Mais on y travaille de l'intérieur. Le rôle de Mrs Whittemore et de Maria… c'est de ramener ces deux alliés-là dans notre camp.

* * *

Noah Stilinski détestait que son fils aille mal. Il détestait voir Stiles traîner des pieds dans toute la maison, en pyjama et vieux sweat qui n'avait pas vu la machine à laver depuis trois siècles au bas mot. Il détestait le voir regarder ses séries et ses comics préférés d'un air vide, comme si plus rien ne l'intéressait. Il détestait que Stiles soit en colère perpétuellement, et il détestait que Stiles cache sa tristesse derrière sa colère. Comme s'il estimait qu'il ne pouvait pas être triste et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de regretter Jackson.

Mais ce n'était pas parce que Jackson avait agi comme un connard qu'il ne pouvait pas lui manquer. Stiles aimait Jackson – c'était tellement évident qu'il l'aimait toujours.

Pour être honnête, Noah aussi avait été furieux après Jackson, furieux qu'il ait osé faire une saloperie pareille à son fils qui méritait mieux, _tellement_ mieux que ça. Stiles lui avait raconté la façon dont Jackson lui avait joué une sale blague pour l'écarter de son chemin ou lui pourrir la vie – Noah n'avait pas compris, cette partie n'était pas très cohérente – et comment Jackson s'était retrouvé pris à son propre piège et avait décidé, citons Stiles, « d'utiliser le pauvre petit hyperactif sans intérêt comme une poupée gonflable parce que finalement, c'était plutôt pas trop mal et on passait du bon temps, hein ! ».

Oui, Noah avait haï Jackson d'avoir complètement démoli son fils. D'un autre côté, il s'était surpris lui-même à regretter sa présence. C'était fugace, mais ça arrivait bel et bien. Les soirs, les dîners étaient moins animés sans les traditionnelles remarques bien placées de Jackson. Les longues discussions entre Stiles et Jackson, qui faisaient tant rire Noah tant elles étaient improbables, lui manquaient aussi, tout comme son propre bavardage avec Jackson. Ne plus voir Jackson et ses affaires errer dans tous les coins de la maison était aussi une sensation bizarre, tout comme de ne plus lui envoyer de texto quand d'aventure Stiles oubliait – plus ou moins volontairement – de faire ce que son père lui avait demandé. Jackson avait fini par faire partie de la famille, et pour tout dire, Noah l'aimait bien.

Et le sourire de Stiles lui manquait. Stiles n'était pas heureux. C'était normal. Jackson l'avait rendu si heureux et épanoui. Même lorsqu'il pensait que peut-être tout ceci n'était qu'une sinistre blague, Stiles rayonnait littéralement.

Oui, Stiles aimait toujours Jackson. Même maintenant, Noah ne pouvait nier que s'il en voulait sérieusement au jeune homme, Jackson leur avait apporté quelque chose. Noah pouvait se souvenir de tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés avec lui, et il appréciait ce Jackson, sans la moindre hésitation. Il en allait de même avec Stiles, bien sûr. Malgré lui, il aimait toujours le Jackson avec qui il avait passé tant de temps et le Jackson dont il était tombé amoureux en premier lieu. Le Jackson qu'il avait perçu derrière toutes les apparences que Jackson s'était soigneusement façonnées. Ça ne s'oubliait pas facilement.

C'était d'ailleurs ça qui était si bizarre, avait commencé à songer Noah. Tout ce que Stiles lui avait dit sur ce que Jackson lui avait révélé, ça ne collait pas du tout avec le Jackson que Noah connaissait à présent. Il avait vu clairement, lui, que Jackson était fou de son fils, et qu'il ne savait d'ailleurs pas très bien quoi faire avec ça.

Lors du dîner où il l'avait rencontré, Noah avait beaucoup rigolé. Il avait vu un jeune homme très, très amoureux, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas tout à fait compte. Il lui avait fait penser à un jongleur débutant à qui on aurait donné des bouts de bois enflammés en guise d'instruments. Jackson avait tenté si désespérément de tout bien faire, comme si tout allait lui exploser à la figure !

Noah s'était bien amusé ce soir-là – plus il se faisait menaçant, plus Jackson semblait paniquer et faire n'importe quoi sous le coup du désespoir. Mais il s'était vite avéré, aux yeux de Noah du moins, que ce n'était pas vraiment de beau-papa-shérif-avec-une-arme-et-pas-content dont Jackson avait réellement peur. Il craignait plutôt de tout faire foirer. Il fixait Stiles d'une telle façon… d'une telle façon, que Noah s'était dit qu'il confiait son fils à quelqu'un de bien. Et ça avait un réel plaisir de voir Jackson s'ouvrir, s'accomplir, s'épanouir et devenir plus impliqué, plus confiant, de semaine en semaine. Ça lui avait plu de voir son fils et son beau-fils si heureux ensemble.

Ça lui rappelait un peu Claudia et lui.

Donc non, ça ne collait pas. Jackson était amoureux de Stiles… alors que s'était-il passé ?

Les doutes de Noah avaient connu un jour nouveau une semaine plus tôt, lorsque Mrs Whittemore l'avait appelé. Sur son portable. Pas sur sa ligne professionnelle, ni même sur son fixe. Son portable. Il était aux courses, au rayon papier toilette, et il s'était retrouvé à argumenter que non, il ne pouvait pas venir tout de suite chez elle pour… non, et puis elle n'avait qu'à prendre un rendez-vous… et ça, ça ne le concernait pas… pourquoi diable avait-elle huit requêtes précisément à soumettre à un policier, au juste ?... et pourquoi pas un autre que lui… pourquoi diable ne lui faisait-elle confiance qu'à lui… pourquoi était-il ainsi puni…

\- Oh, Shérif, s'il vous plaît, avait-il dit de sa voix la plus suraiguë (vous savez, celle qui vous donne envie de rugir « oui, d'accord, j'ai dit d'accord ! » juste pour que ça s'arrête). David ne va pas du tout apprécier si jamais j'ai fait des bêtises… et les autres policiers sont tellement moins fiables que vous, ils lui diraient tout… Sans compter qu'ils ne s'y connaissent pas aussi bien que vous ! Oh, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît…

C'était son jour de congé, c'était l'heure de sa sieste, et il s'était donc retrouvé à inspecter la vitre cassée de la voiture de Mr Whittemore, la contravention « injuste » de Mrs Whittemore, et le système de sécurité de la maison, et la supposée tentative d'effraction qui avait été commise la nuit précédente.

\- Il y aussi ce que nous a dit Jackson, était intervenue Maria, l'assistante des Whittemore.

Elle se tenait dans un coin du salon, à repasser tranquillement le linge. Elle participait activement à la conversation, essentiellement parce que Mrs Whittemore avait la fâcheuse tendance à oublier la moitié de ce qu'elle voulait dire ou à confondre les évènements. Noah suspectait Maria de gérer la maison à la place de son employeuse.

\- Jackson ? avait répété Noah.

Il n'avait _pas_ envie de voir Jackson. Pas du tout. Il avait fait du mal à son fils.

\- Oh, oui, avait pépié Mrs Whittemore. Il pense avoir surpris quelque chose de bizarre au lycée, mais n'ose pas vous en parler.

 _Tu m'étonnes_.

Maria avait observé son fer à repasser d'un air entendu.

\- Un nouvel élève, Theo Raeken. Il passe beaucoup de temps dans les vestiaires, à faire des choses étranges avec des personnes étranges.

\- … Jackson passe beaucoup de temps dans les vestiaires ? avait répété Noah, légèrement surpris.

Mrs Whittemore hocha la tête d'un air contrarié.

\- Vous savez, entre nous… le lycée lui en veut beaucoup, par rapport à Stiles.

\- Et il n'a pas… réglé le problème ? demanda Noah, pour qui Jackson avait toujours apparu comme le roi du lycée.

Maria secoua la tête d'un air éloquent. Noah cligna des yeux, stupéfait. Donc… Jackson s'enfermait dans les vestiaires ? Pour éviter le lycée ? Dans une attitude qui semblait… honteuse ?

Noah sentit le doute envahir son esprit.

\- D'ailleurs, il est à la maison, reprit Maria. On devrait sûrement monter le voir, lui saurait vous dire mieux que nous, pour Theo Raeken.

\- Excellente idée, acquiesça Mrs Whittemore. Je crois qu'il a tout rédigé sur une feuille, en plus, jour après jour, comme un vrai rapport de police. C'est un garçon très méticuleux, vous savez.

\- Je n'en doute pas, marmonna Noah, confus.

Il suivit Mrs Whittemore à l'étage, où elle ouvrit la porte d'une des nombreuses chambres. Noah fut frappé par la vision qu'il eut alors. Jackson le Méticuleux semblait avoir laissé la place à Jackson le Désordonné. Des piles de papiers s'entassaient partout sur le bureau, dont des livres de cours qui semblaient n'avoir pas été touchés depuis des semaines. Un costume d'Arsenal, le héros de Arrow, pendait dans un coin, poussiéreux, et Noah se rappela que Jackson et Stiles avaient envisagé d'aller à la Comic Con ensemble. Stiles aurait dû être Red Hood. Des bouts de papier glacé gisaient par terre, et Noah reconnut aussitôt les photos d'eux deux, que Stiles lui avait dit avoir déchirées.

Puis il avisa le lit. Jackson était profondément endormi dedans. En pleine journée. Rien que ça n'était pas normal.

Ce que Noah vit lui fit mal au cœur. Jackson avait le teint crayeux et des cernes violets qui lui mangeaient le visage, et les joues maculées de larmes séchées. Il marmonnait dans son sommeil, en grimaçant et en s'agitant. Noah vit alors ce qu'il portait : un vieux sweat de Stiles, dont Jackson frottait le tissu contre son visage presque convulsivement.

\- Mon Dieu, mon garçon… chuchota-t-il, catastrophé, en caressant les cheveux de Jackson d'un geste machinal.

Mrs Whittemore renifla doucement à côté de lui.

\- Il est comme ça depuis leur rupture. C'est tellement horrible, murmura-t-elle.

C'était là que Noah avait compris. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, tout ceci n'était qu'une terrible méprise. Jackson aimait vraiment Stiles, quoi que Stiles pouvait croire. Il souffrait même encore plus que Stiles de leur rupture, et Noah ne pensait même pas que c'était possible.

Noah revint lentement au présent, reléguant son souvenir de sa visite aux Whittemore dans un coin de son esprit, et observant la réaction de Scott McCall en face de lui. Le Latino se tortilla sur le canapé, l'air mal à l'aise. Il était venu une heure plus tôt, profitant de ce que Stiles était parti rendre visite à son amie Malia, et avait directement posé sa question au Shérif :

\- Shérif, vous êtes vous jamais dit que peut-être, on s'était trompé en pensant que Jackson s'était moqué de Stiles ?

A présent que le récit de Noah était terminé, Scott se frottait compulsivement sa mâchoire, l'air profondément ennuyé.

\- Vous savez, Shérif, confia-t-il d'un ton hésitant, je n'aime pas Jackson, mais je dois avouer qu'il était plutôt sympa quand il était avec Stiles, et que Stiles avait l'air tout à fait heureux…

\- Où veux-tu en venir, mon garçon ? demanda Noah avec patience. Tu as d'autres raisons de penser que les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être ?

Scott se mordit la lèvre et adressa à Noah son regard de chaton abandonné sous la pluie.

\- Eh bien, déjà, il y a un truc bizarre. Stiles a dit que Jackson s'était servi de lui comme d'une sorte de poupée gonflable, en gros. Qu'il s'était servi de lui pour son bon plaisir. (Scott grimaça.) Le truc, c'est que, lorsque Jackson lui a tout déballé… ils étaient sur le point de coucher ensemble pour la première fois. _Sur le point_. Ils n'avaient jamais rien fait. Ce n'est pas logique. Jackson a agi exactement comme s'il y avait vraiment un truc, mais qu'il s'en voulait et qu'il voulait… être honnête envers Stiles.

Noah hocha la tête. Ça se tenait, ça se tenait vraiment. Peut-être qu'il y avait vraiment un quiproquo au début, mais que Jackson, véritablement amoureux, avait voulu tout réparer et être complètement franc ?

\- Ensuite… continua Scott. On ne voit plus jamais Jackson. Il se cache quelque part, on ignore où. Et il y a eu tous les mots d'insultes que d'autres gars lui ont envoyés… J'en ai lu certains, c'était violent. Et Jackson n'a juste… pas réagi. C'était comme s'il pensait qu'il méritait des insultes pareilles. Il les a toutes lues, et il avait juste l'air triste. Et enfin, il y a ça.

Scott sortit de sa veste un petit paquet que Noah reconnut comme étant une pile constituée d'une douzaine ou quinzaine de lettres. Le destinataire, _Stiles_ , était noté de l'écriture appliquée de Jackson.

\- J'ai cru que je devais protéger Stiles, expliqua Scott d'un air coupable. Stiles ne voulait pas entendre parler de Jackson, il ne voulait pas le voir, le lire ou l'entendre. Alors j'ai tout fait pour garder Jackson éloigné, et… toutes les lettres que Jackson lui a envoyées, je les ai récupérées et jetées. Et puis… (Scott haussa les épaules, l'air perplexe.) Je ne sais pas. Quelqu'un a dû les récupérer et les glisser dans mon casier. En tout cas, j'avais de plus en plus de doutes, alors je les ai lues. Je sais, je sais, se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter, ce n'est pas bien, mais…

Scott baissa les yeux, honteux.

\- Je me suis demandé si on ne commettait pas une énorme, énorme erreur. Et je crois bien que oui.

Sans plus rien dire, il tendit les lettres au Shérif, qui ouvrit la première avec précautions. Elle était incroyablement longue – trois pages.

Jackson y expliquait, avec profusion de détails, ce qui s'était vraiment passé, qu'il aimait Stiles depuis longtemps et comment il était tombé encore plus amoureux, et il suppliait son pardon à genoux en lui hurlant son amour.

_Stiles, pardon. Pardon. Je sais que je ne suis qu'un connard, je l'ai toujours été, et tu ne mérites pas ça. Si je pouvais tout recommencer, je n'hésiterais pas. Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux. Je t'aime tellement. J'aimerais juste te rendre heureux, comme toi tu m'as rendu heureux. La seule vérité à savoir, c'est celle-là._

Noah les parcourut toutes.

Tout y figurait – l'idée de départ de Jackson, chacun des moindres baisers de Stiles et tout le début de leur relation, toutes les pensées de Jackson, leur futur voyage en Angleterre, la soirée de Lydia, les discussions avec Danny, tout, y compris des choses que Noah aurait préféré ne pas savoir – comme les rêves de Jackson sur Stiles, par exemple. Tous les doutes et le malaise de Jackson étaient là, son déni, son désir, tellement de choses.

Certaines étaient un résumé très détaillées de la vérité, toute la vérité. D'autres étaient des élégies à Stiles, d'autres de l'auto-flagellation, d'autres encore une approche purement psychologique, et d'autres une compilation des rêves et des regrets de Jackson. L'une d'entre elles listait même, point par point, tout ce qu'il aimait chez Stiles.

Noah ne put s'empêcher de se dire, malgré son cœur serré, que Jackson devait aller sacrément mal pour tomber dans un tel romantisme. Certaines lettres donnaient l'impression qu'il était fiévreux, possédé, à peine conscient de ce qu'il faisait.

Scott soupira.

\- Je crois qu'on a commis une énorme erreur, dit-il. Jackson est vraiment, vraiment amoureux de Stiles. Et Stiles n'a visiblement pas tout compris à ce qu'il se passait.

Noah regarda les lettres avec circonspection. D'accord, la vérité n'était pas non plus très glorieuse, ni très jolie. Mais c'était loin d'être ce qu'il avait pensé. Jackson avait changé, évolué. Il avait vécu dans le déni, c'était évident.

\- Il mérite une deuxième chance, approuva-t-il en rendant les lettres à Scott. Les choses peuvent redevenir bien.

\- Le seul problème, dit Scott, c'est que Stiles n'en viendra jamais à cette conclusion tout seul. Il se sent trop furieux, triste et humilié pour ça.

Scott et Noah échangèrent un regard entendu.

\- Donc, acheva Scott, c'est à nous de le faire changer d'avis.

* * *

Bobby Finstock se laissa aller au fond de son fauteuil avec délices. Ah, franchement, ces lycéens stupides ne lui épargneraient donc rien ! La _vie_ ne lui épargnerait donc rien ! Tout ça aurait pu tomber sur n'importe qui d'autre, mais non, le destin s'en était pris à lui, Bobby, et lui avait infligé les pires plaies au monde : Greenberg, une équipe de lacrosse pas foutue de courir correctement, Machinchose Stilinski, une équipe adverse diablement agressive, Machinchose Stilinski, des lycéens qui ne comprendraient jamais rien à l'économie (pourtant, c'était simple, l'économie Keynésienne positive, enfin !), Greenberg, son boss, Machinchose Stilinski, sa mère, Greenberg, les parents d'élèves, les copies à corriger, les folles qui lui envoyaient des flèches dans le bide, Machinchose Stilinski.

Non, la vie ne lui épargnerait donc rien, songea Bobby en soupirant. Il aperçut une pile de copies qui venait juste d'atterrir sur son bureau (enfin, il lui semblait, il était sûr qu'elle n'était pas là deux minutes plus tôt…) et décida de fermer les yeux. Là. Elle n'existait plus. Ça c'était tant mieux, parce que, honnêtement, c'étaient les conneries accumulées sur ces copies qui lui rappelaient qu'il avait des bières dans le placard de sa cuisine. Et quand il buvait, il faisait des cauchemars. De Greenberg. Et de Machinchose Stilinski.

Ça aussi, c'était un problème, songea Bobby. Stilinski. Machin. (Franchement, quelle idée d'appeler son fils… euh… il ne se souvenait même plus de l'orthographe.) Le petit Stiles et le petit Jackson. Ils lui en avaient fait voir de belles, ces deux-là ! Jackson n'avait jamais mieux joué que depuis qu'il était en couple avec l'autre empaffé… Bilinski s'était montré supportable et même _sympathique_ … du moins lui rendait-il des copies en temps et en heure, et bien meilleures qu'à l'habitude… même si le gamin soutenait que c'était lui, Bobby, qui se ramollissait ! Non mais n'importe quoi ! L'amour rend crétin, c'est connu.

Et puis ils avaient rompu. Bobby s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il était chez lui, en train de se gaver de chips en songeant que ses élèves, eux, avaient la chance de pouvoir manger de tout et de n'importe quoi et de rester musclés comme des dieux grecs. Et en parlant de dieux grecs, il avait pensé à Mister Apollon en personne, Jackson Whittemore, et il avait été pris d'une soudaine envie de passer en revue le contenu du compte Twitter d'Erica Reyes.

Il ne faisait que son boulot, après tout ! Quand il avait surpris la petite Reyes en train de prendre des photos d'une façon tout sauf discrète, il avait bien fallu que quelqu'un vérifie qu'elle ne faisait rien de mal ! Et quand elle lui avait tout expliqué pour le compte Twitter, il avait bien fallu qu'il s'assure que tout se passe bien et sans heurter la sensibilité des concernés ! Et lorsqu'Erica lui avait tout dit pour le Stackson, il avait bien fallu que quelqu'un veille sur les deux petits pour que leur histoire dure toujours et qu'ils ne fassent pas n'importe quoi !

Et quand elle lui avait demandé s'il voulait participer à l'élaboration du compte Twitter, il avait bien fallu que quelqu'un accepte pour assurer la pérennité du Stackson ! Pour que les tourtereaux roucoulent encore plus ! Pour que leur vie soit belle ! Pour s'assurer de la santé de leur couple, de leur bonheur, du bon déroulement de… de ce qui se passait !

Bref, Bobby pouvait être fier de lui. Il avait agi comme une personne responsable. Pas comme les autres !

Et bon, d'accord, il aimait bien voir les deux petits ensemble. Ils étaient adorables et lui redonnaient foi en l'humanité – et lui faisaient peut-être verser une ou deux larmes d'émotion lorsqu'il lisait les petits mots romantiques qu'ils échangeaient en cours. Tout ça, c'était la faute de sa mère. A force de regarder ses fichus films à l'eau de rose, elle avait contaminé Bobby. Ou bien c'était génétique ? Grandmaman Finstock souffrait du même syndrome, après tout.

Bref, la nouvelle de la fin du Stackson avait démoli Bobby et toute la foi qu'il pouvait avoir en l'humanité ou en l'enseignement.

Maintenant, Jackson ne venait plus jamais en cours, ni même aux entraînements. Mais comme Bobby était vraiment gentil, il le cochait présent à chaque fois, même si Devenford allait les ratatiner au prochain match. Ça, c'était parce que chaque fois qu'il voyait le jeune Whittemore, il ressemblait à un zombie pas frais, tout juste sorti de la tombe et qui n'aurait pas mangé d'humains depuis un long, long moment.

Quant à Stilinski… il ressemblait à un tueur de zombie. Une fois, il avait rendu à Bobby un devoir d'économie sur le concept de la main invisible mais, au lieu de parler d'économie, il avait parlé des petits-copains dont on était fou amoureux et qui se servaient de vous et vous manipulaient pour leur seul petit plaisir égoïste. Bobby avait dégluti très souvent durant sa lecture, devant les propositions de châtiments très inventifs. Il avait sorti les mouchoirs, aussi, lorsque Stiles avait confessé sa colère que les fichus connards manipulateurs puissent manquer aux victimes innocentes et laisser un vide dans leur vie.

Bobby avait tout essayé pour rattraper les choses, pourtant ! Il avait _dit_ à Stiles qu'il se trompait sur Jackson, il l'avait poussé à parler, par pitié, il les avait même enfermés dans un vestiaire tous les deux ! Sans résultat !

\- Tout ça c'est ta faute, Stiles Stilinski, espèce de foutue tête de mule sourde et têtue et crétine ! rugit-il dans le silence de son bureau. Si seulement tu n'étais pas trop obstiné et trop aveugle ! Et toi Jackson Whittemore, espèce de pauvre imbécile incapable de dire la vérité et incapable d'en avoir dans le pantalon et incapable de ne pas vivre dans le déni !

\- Je ne suis plus dans le déni, maintenant.

Bobby sursauta, releva la tête et soupira.

\- Bon sang, vous les jeunes, vous n'êtes donc pas capables d'agir normalement ? Moi quand j'étais jeune je n'agissais pas comme un tueur en série ! Si j'avais trois ans de moins, je… je… je te ferais une prise de judo qui te laisserait tellement KO que tu n'aurais plus que tes oreilles pour pleurer !

\- Quoi ? répondit Jackson en grimaçant.

Il s'approcha du bureau de Bobby Finstock et haussa les sourcils.

\- Vous êtes en train de regarder notre page Twitter ?!

\- Quoi, me dis pas que ça te laisse sans voix, tu étais parfaitement au courant ! rétorqua Bobby.

Jackson eut l'air encore plus perdu.

\- J'étais en train de méditer, figure-toi, reprit le Coach. Et n'aie pas l'air si peu convaincu. Je suis grand, je sais ce que je dis.

\- Hum-hum.

Bobby contempla un instant le visage de son protégé. Jackson avait l'air beaucoup mieux. Il avait toujours des cernes atroces et le teint pâle, mais il était redevenu le beau gosse que Bobby avait été un jour… dans sa jeunesse… avant qu'il ne perde ce fameux testicule… avant qu'il ne devienne prof… avant que Greenberg n'arrive au lycée...

Au moins, il avait l'air mieux. Bobby espérait que ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'était trouvé un nouveau copain.

\- Vous avez vu les dernières nouvelles, alors ? dit Jackson en pointant du doigt le téléphone encore allumé.

\- Hein … euh, ouais.

Bobby reprit son smatphone. Il y avait de vieilles photos qui montraient Jackson et Stiles s'embrassant, s'enlaçant, souriant, accompagnées du hashtag "RIP", "quandturegretteslebonvieuxtemps", « quandtavienaplusdesens », « revenezsvp », « truelove » et « pourquoitantdehaine ».

Et puis il y avait une vidéo de Jackson, que Bobby avait visionnée en sanglotant, parce que Jackson racontait à quel point il aimait Stiles. Il y avait aussi un mix de photos de Jackson en déprime. Une ou deux lettres d'amour de la main de Jackson, et photographiées par on ne savait qui.

\- J'ai tout essayé, reprit Jackson.

\- Tout quoi ?

\- Pour réconquérir Stiles, dit Jackson avec une expression farouche qui n'avait rien à envier à Brunski, son vieux bourreau du lycée, lorsqu'il avait décidé que c'était une journée Embêtons-Bobby-Finstock. Ça suffit. Stiles est à moi, OK ? Pas à cette pouffe de Malia. Stiles et moi on est heureux ensemble. Je veux que tout recommence – en beaucoup mieux.

Jackson sourit d'un air confiant et déterminé.

\- J'aime Stiles. Il est temps de lui prouver.

\- Beau projet, répondit Bobby, un peu étonné mais assez ravi.

Il avait hâte que ses deux garçons préférés soient de nouveau heureux ensemble.

\- Sauf que, grimaça Jackson, tout ceci (il pointa l'écran allumé du doigt) ne sont que des échecs. J'ai tout essayé. Stiles refuse de m'écouter, de me voir, de me lire. Les lettres, les déclarations d'amour, tout foire.

Il se pinça le nez.

\- J'ai tout essayé, répéta Jackson avec désespoir. Je lui ai écrit des lettres, des mails, des textos, j'ai essayé de lui parler… Il refuse tout. Tout le monde me dit qu'il ne me déteste pas, qu'il m'aime toujours, mais comment réparer les choses s'il ne veut pas faire le moindre effort ? Si je ne peux pas faire en sorte que tout s'arrange ?

\- Excellente question, répondit Bobby.

\- J'ai peur qu'il passe à autre chose, confia Jackson, les yeux dans le vague, comme si Bobby n'était pas vraiment là. (Merci, Jackson, ça fait toujours plaisir.) J'ai peur qu'il ne m'aime plus jamais, que plus rien ne soit possible. Je l'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé personne… je refuse que ça se finisse comme ça, juste parce que j'ai été trop con, et parce que Stiles n'a pas tout compris. Alors, même s'il refusera sûrement de me pardonner… même si c'est sûrement impossible… même si c'est peut-être trop tard, même si ça ne marchera sûrement jamais s'il refuse de se montrer ouvert… je vais essayer.

Son regard se fixa sur Bobby, plein à la fois de passion et de solide détermination.

\- Je vais essayer. Une dernière fois. Je vais lui prouver à quel point je l'aime, je vais lui raconter tout ce qui s'est passé vraiment, pour qu'il comprenne. Je vais tenter de reconquérir son cœur. J'ai besoin de lui.

\- Euh, ouais. OK. D'accord, répondit Bobby.

Bon sang, mais qu'avait-il à voir là-dedans ?

Et puis, depuis quand est-ce que Jackson Whittemore était devenu un foutu romantique à deux balles ?

Depuis quand la vie à Beacon Hills tenait-elle de la romance à l'eau de rose diffusée tous les après-midis pour les idiotes en mal d'amour ?

Pourquoi sentait-il que ça allait se retourner contre lui ?

Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté au centre de repos ?

Ah oui. Parce que Stilinski et McCall étaient venus le chercher en arguant que le coach remplaçant était d'une nullité absolue. Et qu'il avait cédé, porté par l'orgueil et la sensiblerie.

\- Danny me conseille de faire quelque chose de romantique, récapitula Jackson d'un air concentré.

\- C'est une idée, répondit Bobby.

\- Maria me dit que je dois frapper fort et faire quelque chose d'épatant et d'inoubliable.

\- Qui est Maria ?

\- Erica pense qu'il faut savoir prendre des risques, afin de faire mes preuves.

\- M'étonne pas d'elle. Elle fait peur, cette fille.

\- Ma mère pense que je dois être convaincant, sincère et passionné.

\- J'étais dans sa classe, à ta mère, en première. Elle m'a mis une gifle, une fois. Parce que j'avais… peu importe. Une gifle. Très convaincant, sincère et passionné.

\- Et Lydia pense que je dois ramper devant Stiles et m'humilier assez pour qu'il puisse avoir envie de me pardonner. Faire quelque chose de public, renoncer à toute réputation, me mettre à nu.

\- Du moment que tu cours pas à poil dans le lycée, Whittemore, ça devrait aller.

Jackson secoua la tête d'un air pensif.

\- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, et ils ont tous raison, bien sûr. La question ne se pose même pas. J'ai eu une idée.

\- Remarquable. Ça fera plaisir à ta prof de littérature. Elle trouve tes textes trop peu inventifs.

\- C'est une idée qui recoupe tous leurs conseils, reprit Jackson. Evidemment, c'est assez désespéré… très risqué… un peu humiliant, même… mais il y a des jours où il faut savoir aller loin.

\- Du gros et du lourd, approuva Bobby. C'est ce que je dis toujours lors des matchs.

\- J'ai un peu hésité… ça revient à faire un truc que je n'aurais jamais fait, que je n'ai franchement pas envie de faire… soupira Jackson. Mais tant pis, Stiles en vaut la peine. Je vais me ridiculiser, mais je suppose que c'était le destin. Tant pis pour mon image.

\- Du moment que tu joues jeudi soir contre Devenford, je me contrefiche du reste, assura Bobby, aussi tolérant qu'il pouvait l'être.

Bon, il ne voyait toujours pas en quoi ça le concernait. Ni pourquoi Whittemore éprouvait le besoin de lui raconter sa vie par le menu. Ni même ce que Whittemore s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Le truc, dit Jackson en se penchant en avant et en le regardant droit dans les yeux, c'est que je vais avoir besoin d'aide.

\- Ah, non ! protesta Bobby. _Ton_ petit-ami, Whittemore, _tes_ coucheries, _tes_ conneries ! Moi, je vais pas écrire de déclaration d'amour à Stilinski de ta part ! Il y a des limites au courage d'un homme !

Jackson cligna des yeux, l'air éberlué.

\- Non, je ne vous demande pas d'écrire une lettre d'amour à Stiles ! Non ! Mon Dieu, non !

Il avait l'air effaré. Bobby en fut vexé.

\- Simplement, reprit Jackson, il y a une partie de mon plan qui nécessite que j'aie en main une certaine info…

\- Une info, ça, je peux donner, soupira Bobby, soulagé. Si ton père me paye des vacances aux Bahamas. Ou à Tahiti. Ou aux Canaries ?

Jackson fit un geste de la main, comme si ce n'était pas un problème.

\- Mais pas juste une info. J'aurai aussi besoin que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi. Quelque chose de risqué et d'interdit. Je ne dirais jamais rien, je ne dirais jamais que c'est vous. Mais si vous voulez que Stiles et moi… on soit de nouveau heureux ensemble… il va falloir que vous le fassiez. S'il vous plaît.

Bobby secoua la tête. Non non non, pas moyen, non. Jackson lui adressa un regard de chaton noyé sous la pluie.

Bobby baissa la tête. Son portable, ce smartphone du diable, affichait joyeusement un selfie d'un Stilinski et d'un Whittemore tous sourires.

Oh, merde.

\- Allez-vous nous aider ? demanda Jackson d'un ton suppliant.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

_C'est impossible, dit la Fierté_  
_C'est risqué, dit l'Expérience_  
 _C'est sans issue, dit la Raison_  
 _Essayons, murmure le Cœur_.

William Arthur Ward

* * *

Quand Stiles ouvrit son manuel d'économie à la page 156, il ne trouva pas que le topo traditionnel sur la dette mondiale. Il trouva des mots d'amour rédigés au feutre sur les deux pages, dans les moindres recoins.

_Stiles, je t'aime. Par pitié, accepte de m'écouter. J'ai commis une énorme erreur, mais je t'assure que_

Stiles referma son livre d'un coup sec.

Ça commençait à devenir lassant.

 _Quelqu'un_ s'amusait à l'obliger à lire ou écouter les innombrables messages sirupeux et hypocrites de Jackson, son EX petit-ami dont il ne voulait PLUS entendre parler.

Il trouvait des copies des lettres de Jackson collées dans son casier, collées sur les murs de sa chambre, glissées entre les pages de ses cahiers ou de ses livres et comics, sous son oreiller, dans son sac de cours. Il trouvait des bribes desdites lettres dans ses mails, dans son portefeuille, dans ses chaussures, griffonnées un peu partout.

Quelqu'un avait scanné l'une des lettres d'amour de Jackson pour la mettre en tant que fond d'écran sur son ordinateur, d'une telle façon qu'il ne pouvait pas la supprimer. Sur son iPad, quelqu'un avait remplacé _toutes_ ses musiques par la bande son d'une vidéo enregistrée par Jackson et que Stiles avait refusé d'écouter. Sa _sonnerie de portable_ avait été remplacée également. Il ne cessait de recevoir des alertes sur les réseaux sociaux, qui lui montraient, tour à tour, des photos de Jackson et lui, au temps où ils étaient heureux – non, au temps où Stiles ne savait pas encore de quelle traîtrise il était la victime ! – et d'autres qui lui montraient des photos d'un Jackson qui semblait à peine humain.

Ça commençait à devenir _irritant_.

Stiles en avait marre, marre, _marre_ que tout le monde vienne lui dire qu'il avait dû se tromper, qu'il avait mal compris, que Jackson l'aimait. Lydia et Danny, c'était une chose. _Son père_ et _Scott_ , ça en était une autre ! Dire qu'il avait cru qu'ils comprendraient… qu'ils seraient de son côté !

Mais noooon, au lieu de ça, tout le monde venait lui rabâcher de soi-disant preuves qu'il se trompait, qui allaient depuis la lecture de lettres d'amour _privées_ à des conclusions logiques dignes d'un Hercule Poirot sous LSD, des observations diverses et variées et des raisonnements à s'arracher les cheveux.

Mais ce que Stiles détestait le plus, ce n'était même pas la gigantesque traîtrise dont il était l'objet. Non, ce qu'il haïssait par-dessus tout, c'était qu'il ne pouvait même plus haïr Jackson en paix.

Parce que c'était Jackson qui était en tort ! Lui, Stiles, avait tout fait… tout ! Et si Jackson, vraiment, avait été la victime d'un terrible quiproquo, il aurait parlé plus tôt, pas vrai ? Ce n'était pas comme si Stiles ne lui avait pas laissé la moindre occasion. Au contraire, il n'avait fait que ça. Parce qu'il savait, bon sang, il s'en doutait !

Stiles soupira bruyamment, ouvrit sa trousse, la referma, tapa son pied contre le pied de son bureau, se tordit les doigts dans tous les sens, ses idées fusant dans tous les sens. Il ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Jambes. Doigts. Yeux. Mains. Jambe droite. Sourcil gauche. Déglutition. Son corps ne lui obéissait meme plus.

Tac tac tac toc tac bam toc, faisaient ses mains contre la table. Finstock lui renvoya un regard noir. Rien à foutre. Rien. rien. rien. rien. rien. rien rien rien rien rien.

Stiles posa sa tête contre la table, savourant la fraîcheur du matériau contre sa joue brûlante. Bon sang ce qu'il détestait Jackson de lui avoir fait subir ça ! Tout était trop parfait, il aurait dû s'en douter, et il s'en était douté, alors pourquoi y avait-il cru ! Quel idiot avait-il été ! Deux-trois baisers, un ou deux sourires, et Stiles cesse de réfléchir avec son cerveau !

Il avait envie de pleurer.

Il en voulait à Jackson, il en voulait à lui-même, il en voulait au monde entier de tenter de le convaincre que ce n'était qu'une erreur.

Il leur en voulait de lui faire se poser des questions.

Il en voulait au gigantesque _et si ?_ qui planait dans sa tête comme une mouche enragée et maléfique sous amphètes.

Et si effectivement, il n'avait pas tout écouté ?

Et si Jackson ne lui avait pas menti ?

Et si tout avait été vrai ?

Et si il avait mal compris ?

Et si Jackson était réellement malheureux sans lui ?

Et si Jackson l'aimait vraiment ?

Et si _Stiles_ l'aimait toujours ?

Non, non, non, tout ça, c'était faux. Jackson l'avait fait souffrir. Il le détestait. Jamais il ne lui accorderait la moindre chance, c'était bien pour ça qu'il fallait être attentif à se souvenir qu'il le détestait, car sinon il souffrirait de nouveau. C'était pour ça que Stiles devait soigneusement éviter de penser à tous les bons moments et à ne voir que les sous-titres, c'est-à-dire l'hypocrisie et les mensonges de Jackson. Il devait tirer un trait sur tous ces mois qu'il avait passés à admirer Jackson de loin, ses yeux, sa bouche, ses mains, son rire, son sourire, son visage, ses épaules parfaites, son odeur. Il devait tirer un trait sur tous les baisers, toutes les caresses, tous les mots doux et les regards tendres car ce n'était que du faux, du toc, du chiqué !

Il se souvenait du moment où il avait réalisé qu'il était fou amoureux de Jackson. C'était un jour après un match. Il avait vu Jackson, simplement adossé contre un casier, un doux sourire aux lèvres, simplement heureux et satisfait, et Stiles l'avait trouvé encore plus beau que d'habitude. Jackson avait ouvert les yeux, l'avait vu et avait souri – un sourire gentil et aimable – et Stiles avait vu le Jackson qu'il avait déjà pu deviner grâce à ses talents déductifs exceptionnels, le Jackson bien dissimulé sous trois épaisseurs d'arrogance, d'apparence et d'image soigneusement construite. Puis Jackson s'était levé, lui avait dit : « Bien joué, Stiles ! » en lui tapant l'épaule comme un pote. Il était vraiment de bonne humeur, c'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait gentiment, c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom, c'était la première fois qu'il touchait Stiles, et Stiles en avait eu des frissons et des vertiges partout. Il avait recoupé tous les éléments – sa fascination pour Jackson, son admiration aussi, sa légère _obsession_ pour lui – et avait compris. Il avait été surpris, bien sûr, qui aurait pu croire que _lui_ aurait pu tomber amoureux de _Jackson_ ? Mais depuis ce jour, chaque moue méprisante de Jackson lui était apparue adorable, chaque regard fier lui avait révélé le Jackson bien caché qu'il entrapercevait, lui, et pas les autres, et qui le faisait fondre, et chaque parole, aussi brutale soit-elle, lui faisait goûter les délices de sa voix et les espoirs qu'un jour, peut-être…

Oh ça oui, se morigéna violemment Stiles, _un jour peut-être_ , ouais, il en avait bavé, ça avait été pour sa pomme ! Trahi, utilisé, manipulé, jeté comme une vieille chaussette une fois trop usé…

 _Ouais_ , dit la voix de Scott dans sa tête, _mais il aurait pu trouver une autre façon de te jeter, s'il l'avait voulu, alors pourquoi le faire d'une façon aussi compliquée ?_

Tais-toi, Scott ! Peut-être que quelqu'un avait fait pression sur lui… ou avait découvert son secret… ou qu'il avait voulu être sûr que Stiles ne revienne jamais et n'espère plus rien…

 _Et puis_ , ajouta Scott, _il ne t'aurait pas jeté avant de coucher avec toi, c'est stupide ça… Il se sent peut-être vraiment coupable, tu y as pensé, à ça ?_

Il l'avait trahi ! C'était tout !

 _Stiles !_ s'exclama Scott. _La vérité, c'est que tu fuis ! Parce que tu as peur de souffrir ! Alors tu préfères te convaincre que tu es en colère, que tu le détestes, plutôt que d'admettre la vérité !_

Bien sûr qu'il avait peur de souffrir ! Bien sûr ! Qui n'aurait pas eu peur, à sa place, hein ?

Stiles secoua la tête. Il fusilla Scott du regard. Tout ça, c'était sa faute et celle des autres. C'était eux qui lui disaient tout ça, c'était eux qui lui faisaient parvenir les messages de Jackson de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas les éviter…

C'était de leur faute à eux, s'il se questionnait !

C'était de leur faute à eux, si la colère s'estompait pour laisser place au manque et au vide !

C'était à cause d'eux qu'il avait envie de pleurer en se rappelant les bons moments avec Jackson, qu'il se rappelait tout ce qu'il aimait chez lui… à cause d'eux, à cause de sa faiblesse… qu'il commençait à douter, à voir une autre version des faits, à voir tout autre chose, à vouloir revenir, que Jackson revienne, que Jackson fasse quelque chose…

Non, non, non ! Un rêve, une chimère, une illusion !

Il fallait qu'il passe à autre chose.

Il jeta un regard en coin à Malia, qui lui sourit. Etrange, Malia, ces derniers temps. Elle le collait, elle se montrait affectueuse et tactile. Stiles ne se faisait pas d'illusion, elle voulait sûrement sortir avec lui. Ce qui était tout de même un peu bizarre, parce qu'avant toute cette affaire, elle n'avait semblé le voir que comme son frère et meilleur ami. Et en fait, elle agissait toujours ainsi quand ils étaient seuls. Mais Malia était farouchement protectrice. Marquer son territoire, même fictif, était sûrement sa façon de le protéger d'un autre briseur de cœur.

Tant mieux, car il n'était pas intéressé.

Elle était belle, Malia. Elle était séduisante, sexy même, futée, rebelle, amusante, peu farouche, volontaire, têtue et, globalement, ils avaient les mêmes goûts. La copine idéale pour Stiles, en gros.

Sauf que… il n'avait pas vraiment envie de sortir avec elle. Il ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une tendresse fraternelle envers elle. Et quand elle était d'humeur affectueuse et tactile, il regrettait que ce ne soit pas Jackson qui se trouverait là, à sa place.

Argh ! C'était à devenir fou !

Non, il fallait ignorer ce « et si » perpétuel, ça ne mènerait à rien de bon. Rien de bon à être amoureux de Jackson, rien de bon à regretter Jackson, rien de bon à penser à Jackson…

Alors pourquoi était-il là, toujours ? Pourquoi refusait-il de quitter ce cerveau qu'il squattait honteusement ?

Ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus nerveusement. Il se tordait les doigts. Ses yeux clignaient tout seuls, il sentait un tic nerveux agiter le coin droit de sa bouche et l'un de ses sourcils. Ses pieds martelaient le sol en produisant un tel vacarme que Lydia, douce Lydia, se retourna pour le foudroyer du regard.

Paupière talon mains bouche doigts yeux sourcils. Il ne tenait plus en place et sentait sa respiration s'alourdir.

Il était à deux doigts de la crise de panique.

Il fallait qu'il se calme.

Ne pas penser à Jackson serait un bon début.

Pas. Penser. A. Jackson.

Dur dur.

Il y pensait tout le temps.

On lui faisait penser à lui tout le temps.

Stiles y pensait même quand on ne lui rappelait pas. Ça avait juste empiré depuis que le monde entier s'entêtait à vouloir le convaincre du contraire.

Stiles n'avait juste pas envie qu'on lui rappelle qu'il aimait toujours Jackson. Il serait à deux doigts de retomber s'il lisait la moindre de ses lettres, écoutait la moindre de ses paroles.

Pas non plus comme si Jackson allait lui apporter la moindre preuve absolue de son amour et de son honnêteté, hein, puisque…

\- Bonjour, lycée de Beacon Hills.

La voix qui retentit dans les haut-parleurs du lycée, à plein volume, n'avait rien en commun avec celle de Gerard Argent, le proviseur.

Rien.

\- Jackson Whittemore au micro. Je suppose que vous m'avez reconnu.

Miséricorde.

Stiles laissa tomber son stylo au sol.

\- Pas possible, marmonna Isaac. Il a pas pu entrer dans le bureau du proviseur, si ?

\- Argent n'est pas là aujourd'hui, signala obligeamment Beth.

\- Mais comment est-ce qu'il a eu la clé ? s'exclama Allison, stupéfaite. Il la range toujours hyper soigneusement !

Lydia eut un sourire carnassier. Le Coach détourna les yeux en un geste de culpabilité évidente. Danny eut un sourire lumineux. Scott jeta à Stiles un regard éloquent.

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi le monde se liguait-il contre lui ?

Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal…

Stiles ramassa son stylo, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Non, il n'allait pas écouter Jackson. Il savait que c'était pour lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il lui suffisait de mettre ses écouteurs et la musique à fond et…

Et ses écouteurs avaient disparu.

Erica lui adressa un sourire désolé qui n'était _absolument pas_ contrit, mais plutôt satisfait.

Elle lui avait volé ses écouteurs.

Ou alors elle était juste contente qu'il ne puisse pas fuir Jackson cette fois-ci.

Pourquoi aurait-elle volé ses écouteurs ? C'était stupide. Et lui, il était simplement complètement parano.

\- Je m'excuse d'accaparer ainsi le micro, poursuivit Jackson d'une voix assurée, mais j'ai un message très important à faire passer. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

\- D'interrompre un cours chiant pour dire des trucs salaces ? Sûrement pas, mec ! beugla Greenberg.

\- Ferme-la, Greenberg ! beugla le Coach. On veut entendre, nous !

\- Ce message est pour toi, Stiles, poursuivit Jackson.

Il fallait vraiment bien connaître Jackson pour détecter le tremblement imperceptible de sa voix, comme si elle était sur le point de se briser. Stiles se détesta de savoir tout ça. Il se détesta d'espérer, et entreprit de verrouiller soigneusement son cœur.

\- Je sais, reprit son ex-petit ami, que je me suis comporté comme le pire des connards. Ça, je ne vais pas le nier, c'est vrai. Simplement… la vérité n'est pas tout à fait celle que tu crois.

Stiles constata que ses mains ne tremblaient plus. Jackson avait-il fait passer sa crise de panique, rien qu'avec sa voix ?

Naaan. Ce devait être la surprise. La surprise était un excellent moyen pour couper court à la panique. Lydia le lui avait déjà prouvé une fois.

En revanche, son estomac le tiraillait et il avait une boule dans la gorge.

Il ne voulait pas écouter.

\- Stiles, quand je t'ai fait cette première déclaration… d'accord, sur le coup, je mentais. Parce que je ne suis rien qu'un imbécile. J'avais peur – je n'étais pas capable d'assumer que… que ton plan avait fonctionné et que j'étais attiré par toi. Je ne l'ai réalisé que longtemps après. J'étais tellement bien avec toi, que j'ai cessé de me poser des questions. Je n'avais pas envie de tout arrêter, je voulais juste rester avec toi parce que je me sentais mieux que jamais.

Un concert de « ooooooooh » retentit dans la classe. Le volume était _un peu_ fort, s'il ne s'agissait que de la classe. Stiles comprit avec horreur que le lycée _entier_ avait fait « oooooooooh ».

Il refusait d'être ému. Même si c'était émouvant.

\- C'est ta faute, aussi ! s'exclama Jackson. Tu t'es jeté sur moi et tu m'as roulé le patin du siècle ! Je suis devenu accro, moi !

Non, il n'avait pas envie de rire. Non. Noooooon. Il ne trouvait pas ça amusant. Il ne trouvait même pas ça _mignon_. Ça ne l'était _pas_. OK ?

Jackson tentait de l'acheter ! De le manipuler !

Vilain Jackson, pas bien !

Ne pas se laisser amadouer.

\- Toute cette histoire, ajouta Jackson, ça n'a été que de ça. Plus je me disais qu'il valait mieux tout te dire, tout arrêter, tout recommencer, plus je trouvais de bonnes raisons de me taire et de laisser faire les choses, parce que tout était tellement bien et tellement bien parfait que je n'avais pas envie que ça s'arrête.

Bon sang. Stiles retrouvait le Jackson dont il était tombé amoureux et il ne savait même pas quoi en penser. Du déni, de l'arrogance, de l'angoisse, et du romantisme et de la gentillesse parfois, ça, c'était Jackson.

Malgré lui, il voyait défiler toutes les lettres, toutes les vidéos, toutes les photos, et il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne savait plus contre qui il était en colère.

Il jeta un coup d'œil alentour. Tout le monde le regardait avec fascination.

Putain de merde. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Jackson, ça. Être romantique en public, se mettre à nu, dévoiler ce qu'il pensait.

Soit ce n'était pas Jackson.

Soit c'était la suite de cette mauvaise blague.

Soit Jackson était sincère et vraiment, vraiment désespéré.

Stiles ne savait pas quelle option était la meilleure. Pire, il ne savait quelle option il préférait.

\- Au bout d'un moment, bien sûr, j'ai fini par tout t'avouer. Ça n'était pas pour te faire du mal.

Ça, par contre, ça donnait à Stiles envie de ricaner. Ouais, et si ce n'était pas pour ça, c'était pour quoi ?

\- La vérité, c'est que… on était si proches, si fusionnels, et tu étais si franc et si honnête. J'ai fini par me dire que je ne te méritais pas. Je te mentais tout le temps, malgré moi, et je voulais une relation sincère avec toi. Je voulais tout avec toi, alors… je ne pouvais plus me taire.

Non, lui disait fermement son cerveau. Sa fierté, son expérience, sa raison, tout lui disait qu'il ne devait pas écouter, il ne devait pas croire Jackson.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça semblait logique, pourquoi est-ce que c'était convaincant ?

\- Tout ce que j'ai dit et fait pendant qu'on était ensemble… reprit Jackson.

Stiles détecta le léger tremblement dans sa voix. Il ne sut pas ce que cela signifiait. Peut-être n'avait-il pas non plus envie de savoir.

\- C'était sincère. C'était vrai. D'accord, à la base, c'était un gros, gros malentendu, un total quiproquo, et je n'ai fait qu'empirer les choses en essayant de les rectifier. Bon, ça, tu connais déjà l'histoire. Et, bon, on peut pas dire que j'ai été très doué. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour.

Toute la classe éclata de rire. Stiles se surprit à sourire, et il masqua ses lèvres avec son poing. Trop tard. Lydia l'avait vu. Et merde.

\- Et petit à petit je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Ou j'ai découvert que je l'étais. Cette partie est encore un peu confuse. Les hormones, sûrement. Ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'étais heureux avec toi, et que je veux vraiment qu'on sorte ensemble de nouveau. C'est la seule chose qui me rendrait vraiment heureux, Stiles. Donne-moi une seconde chance. Je ne peux pas être pardonné. Je ne peux pas rattraper ce que j'ai fait. Mais je veux qu'on recommence, et je veux te prouver que…

Stiles pouvait désormais mettre un nom sur le tremblement dans la voix de Jackson. Son ex. Jackson. Le garçon dont il était toujours amoureux. Et à qui il avait fichtrement envie de mettre son poing dans la figure.

C'était de la peur. De l'espoir. De la sincérité, aussi.

Ça faisait presque mal à Stiles.

\- … Je t'aime, Stiles.

La classe éclata en hurlements et applaudissements.

Stiles les entendit à peine. Jackson ne parlait plus au micro et ça laissait un silence atroce.

Il regarda ses mains. Elles tremblaient légèrement.

Que devait-il faire ?

Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Avait-il été trahi, ou non ? Devait-il être en colère, ou pas ? Avait-il eu raison de faire ce qu'il avait fait, ou bien…

Scott se racla la gorge. Stiles leva les yeux – son meilleur ami souriait gentiment.

\- Tu imagines à quel point ça a dû lui coûter de faire un truc pareil…

Le cœur de Stiles manqua un battement. Oui, ce n'était pas le genre de Jackson, tout ça. Il détestait s'ouvrir au monde entier. Il avait façonné toute son image et sa personnalité pour être le bad boy beau gosse insensible, inatteignable, intouchable. Sûrement, avait toujours songé Stiles, parce qu'il craignait d'être blessé s'il dévoilait qui il était, ce qu'il était.

Il n'y avait qu'avec Stiles qu'il s'était permis d'être son vrai lui…

Mais c'était un mensonge, non ?

Et là… ça en était encore un, pas vrai ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil alentour. Tout le monde le regardait, dans l'expectative. Mais… qu'attendaient-ils ? Un oui ? Un non ? Peu importe, ils attendaient une décision, et Stiles ne savait même s'il était réellement censé en prendre une, ni même vraiment ce qu'elle concernait. Il se sentait tellement… déconnecté.

 _Bip_.

Stiles mit un petit moment avant de réaliser que c'était son portable qui venait de sonner. Un texto. Il avait un texto.

Jackson ?

Il s'en voulut de penser que c'était lui.

C'était son père.

**_Pour ce soir, je loue quel film ?_ **

Stiles se sentit bizarrement ému. Son père avait toujours su lui donner les bons conseils. Il se rappelait une fois, ce qu'il lui avait dit un jour, longtemps auparavant, un jour où Stiles doutait de lui-même et se croyait en-dessous de tout.

\- Stiles, je serai toujours fier de toi quels que soient tes choix. Fais-les en ton âme et conscience, et tout ira bien. Je te soutiendrai quels que soient tes choix. Personne d'autre que toi ne peut savoir ce que tu ressens.

Il y avait eu sa mère, aussi, bien plus loin dans ses souvenirs.

_ Stiles, mon chou, mieux vaut des remords que des regrets.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la classe. Ils le regardaient, mais il perçut autre chose dans leurs regards. Ils étaient aussi paumés que lui.

Bien sûr. La déclaration avait beau être belle et merveilleuse et adorable et tout le tralala, eux non plus ne pouvaient pas oublier ce que Jackson avait fait. Stiles aurait pu parier qu'eux aussi étaient en train de choisir mentalement s'ils pardonnaient Jackson ou pas, s'ils se réconciliaient avec lui ou pas.

Et puis, Stiles avait entendu courir une rumeur selon laquelle Jackson l'aurait en réalité trompé avec une strip-teaseuse transsexuelle qui dealait de la drogue, dans le seul but de faire plonger le Shérif et mettre Mr Whittemore père à sa place. Pas sûr qu'ils aient bien tous compris de quoi il retournait.

Stiles, lui, savait.

Dilemme.

Oui. Il avait le choix. Qu'il choisisse selon son cœur.

Le problème, c'était qu'il ignorait quel choix faire.

Il ignorait ce que disait son cœur.

Il devait prendre une décision. Il le devait. Il le savait. Pour lui-même, pour son propre cœur à lui. Accepter, rejeter, c'était à lui de choisir.

Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à choisir. Il aurait préféré que rien ne change. C'était plus facile d'en vouloir à Jackson, d'en vouloir au monde entier, que de tout remettre en question.

C'était à lui de donner à Jackson ce qu'il méritait. Lui qui avait souffert. Lui qui avait le seul droit de décider.

A lui de choisir.

_ Vous ne m'aidez pas beaucoup, marmonna-t-il.

Le regard de Scott se voila de culpabilité.

_ Oh, Stiles, on… on ne voulait pas te placer au pied du mur.

_ Vous l'avez tout de même un peu fait, rétorqua-t-il. Ou on n'a pas la même conception de ce qu'est au juste un mur.

Scott baissa la tête.

_ On voulait juste… que tu saches la vérité. Enfin… se reprit-il en avisant le regard sévère de Lydia, que tu voies l'autre point de vue. Pour que tu puisses voir les choses clairement. Moi aussi je pensais que c'était un connard. Je peux clairement pas lui pardonner ce qu'il t'a fait. Il t'a menti et tu es mon frère.

_ De toute façon, coupa Danny, c'est ton choix, pas le nôtre. (Il fusilla Lydia du regard. OK. Etait-ce Lydia qui était à l'origine de tout ça ? Elle allait entendre parler du pays.)

D'un signe de tête, il désigna le reste de la classe. Greenberg rigola comme un bossu, essentiellement parce qu'il n'avait pas dû comprendre.

Ouais. OK. Il se retrouvait seul à prendre la décision de sa vie. Point positif : il ne serait influencé par personne, il était maître de son destin. Point négatif : il n'avait pas la plus petite idée de ce qu'il devait faire.

Il devrait sûrement aller voir Jackson, songea-t-il finalement.

Il se leva et jeta ses affaires dans son sac. Pas comme si le cours allait réellement avoir lieu maintenant, de toute façon.

\- Désolé, Coach. J'ai… quelque chose à faire, ânonna-t-il.

Finstock parut se réveiller en sursaut d'un long, long sommeil. Il avait les yeux humides – Seigneur ! – et il s'ébroua.

\- Oui, fils, bien sûr, vas-y.

Malia le regardait d'un air encourageant; elle arborait à peu près la même tête que le jour où elle lui avait dit, en primaire : « Tu _dois_ le faire ! Tu _dois_ te réconcilier avec Scott ! Sinon, je t'écrabouille ! » (Longue histoire.) C'était… bizarre. Elle n'était pas censée s'intéresser à lui ? Stiles conclut qu'il avait raison et que ce n'était que du chiqué. Il s'en sentit soulagé.

Erica leva les deux pouces en guise d'encouragement, Lydia lui jeta un regard entendu. Danny, Scott et Isaac lui sourirent. Theo Raeken lui adressa une grimace – allez savoir pourquoi. Allison semblée mitigée. Kira Yukimura, l'autre nouvelle qui faisait de l'œil à Scott, avait l'air tout émue. Boyd haussa un sourcil qui signifiait : « Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais planté là ? T'attends quoi ? » Ou du moins, Stiles l'interpréta ainsi. Peut-être que ça signifiait simplement : "Pourquoi tu me regardes ?"

Vaincu, Stiles sortit de la salle d'économie. L'heure avait sonné d'affronter sa propre conscience.

Au moins, il savait où aller. Jackson devait l'attendre devant le bureau du proviseur. La vraie question, c'était de savoir si Stiles devait ou non lui coller un pain.

Dilemme épineux.

Il n'avait pas précisément envie de se laisser aller à la violence, mais d'un autre côté, Jackson s'amusait à jouer avec son cœur, à bouleverser sa vie et piétiner ses sentiments. Voilà qui méritait bien un châtiment.

Que celui qui a dit « Ooooh oui, punis-le, Stiles » d'un ton libidineux se taise immédiatement !

…

Et voilà, il parlait à sa propre conscience, maintenant.

Content, Jackson Whittemore ?

Oh oui, il devait jubiler, le bougre !

Furieux, Stiles accéléra le pas. Les couloirs étaient déserts. On n'entendait que le son de ses pieds qui martelaient le sol. Il tenta d'ignorer les visages qui se dessinaient à travers les portes entrouvertes – ça n'était pas le moment. Tout ceci ne concernait que Jackson et lui. Danny avait raison. Et puis, ils n'avaient qu'à accepter son choix final. Lorsque Stiles en aurait fait un.

Pas « Jackson et lui » en tant que couple, hein ! Non. Non… Non ?

Stiles tourna à l'angle du couloir. Il sut que Jackson était là avant même de le voir.

Il était bien là. Appuyé contre le mur d'un air qui se voulait nonchalant – mais Stiles, même depuis l'autre bout du couloir, pouvait voir ses épaules tendues, son dos raide, le léger tressautement de son genou droit, autant de signes qui lui seul connaissait, et avait été fier de connaître, et qui lui indiquaient aisément que Jackson était au niveau 9 sur son échelle de stress personnel. La seule fois que Stiles avait vu un niveau 10, c'était quelques années plus tôt, lorsque Danny avait eu un accident de voiture et que tout le monde avait cru au début qu'il était grièvement blessé.

Un niveau 9 rien que pour lui, Stiles, c'était tout de même beaucoup. L'hyperactif s'en sentit tout de même étrangement flatté – mais cela ne parvint pas à chasser le nœud gordien qu'il avait à la place des entrailles.

Plus il s'approchait, et plus il voyait Jackson clairement. Son visage ne s'était pas effacé de son esprit autant qu'il le croyait. Il se rappelait les moindres détails, et pourtant, ça lui faisait quelque chose de les voir de nouveau. Le trait de sa mâchoire. Ses lèvres fines, ses dents blanches – il essaya de ne pas se rappeler de ses baisers. Ses cheveux châtain blond soigneusement coiffés – Stiles savait d'expérience qu'ils étaient doux au toucher et qu'ils sentaient terriblement bon, et il revoyait ses doigts effleurer les mèches et le cuir chevelu. Sa veste en cuir qu'il avait enfilée une fois et qui les avaient fait rire pendant des heures tellement il avait l'air ridicule en la portant – sa chemise bleue qui lui moulait les épaules d'une façon terriblement sexy – son jean qui lui moulait… autre chose de façon très sexy. Sa peau dorée et douce. Sa fossette à la joue droite. Ses yeux bleus et perçants. Son odeur de savon que Stiles avait toujours aimé inhaler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus qu'elle. Ses mains… seigneur, ses mains !

Stiles préféra censurer les souvenirs que lui évoquaient les mains de son ex.

Bon. OK. D'accord. Jackson était toujours aussi diablement sexy. Et peut-être bien que ça lui faisait des picotements et de la chaleur partout, partout. Mais ce n'était pas parce que Jackson était _objectivement_ sexy que ça impliquait qu'il pouvait le pardonner ou envisager de se remettre avec lui.

Stiles s'arrêta pile devant Jackson. De près, on voyait les légers cernes violacées, le visage un peu plus creusé, les yeux un peu rouges. Il détermina solidement de n'en rien conclure du tout.

Jackson poussa un soupir faussement exaspéré en croisant les bras.

\- J'espère que tu es content, maintenant, grogna-t-il d'un ton boudeur – mais Stiles savait que c'était du chiqué. Je me suis humilité, je me suis ridiculisé devant le lycée entier, j'ai raconté ma vie privée au micro, tout doit déjà être sur Internet et maintenant mon intimité est dévoilée au grand jour. Satisfait ?

Malgré lui, Stiles eut un sourire amusé.

\- Je ne t'ai _pas_ demandé de le faire.

\- Tu ne m'as pas bien laissé le choix non plus.

Stiles haussa un sourcil.

\- Et je dois m'estimer chanceux, à présent ?

Jackson hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

\- Oui. Et maintenant que j'ai fait le truc le plus humiliant que je ferai de toute ma vie, tu as intérêt à retomber dans mes bras direct.

Stiles vit que son sourire assuré tremblotait, que ses yeux étaient légèrement humides. Ça l'attendrit, bizarrement. Il éclata de rire.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- J'essaye, marmonna Jackson. On pourra pas dire que j'ai pas tout essayé.

\- Jacks, c'était tellement _out of character_ , ce que tu as fait.

Jackson détourna le regard.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Je devais essayer. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. (Il fronça les sourcils.) Tu écoutes, quand je parle ?

\- Si jamais j'ai un trou, je pourrai toujours récupérer l'audio sur Facebook, le taquina Stiles en lui donnant un coup de coude.

\- Misère, se lamenta son vis-à-vis.

\- _Ton_ choix. _Ta_ décision. _Ta_ déclaration que le lycée entier a entendue. Assume. Tu es un homme, Jackson Whittemore ?

\- Si tu me laissais faire, je pourrais te prouver que j'en suis un jusqu'au bout des…

\- Bien essayé. Mais non, répondit Stiles en secouant la tête.

Mais il sentait qu'il souriait. Oh, bon sang, c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait bien dit qu'il retomberait s'il laissait Jackson s'approcher de lui.

Foutu Whittemore !

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Ils se tenaient debout l'un face à l'autre, gênés. Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'était même pas en train de soupeser les choix qui s'offraient à lui. C'était tout simplement le vide dans son crâne habituellement plein à craquer. _Bzz_. On entendait la mouche maléfique voler.

C'était peut-être le moment pour tout finir en beauté. Il n'avait plus besoin d'être en colère après Jackson, songea-t-il, en voyant défiler les photos, les lettres, les mots dans sa tête. Visiblement, Jackson était sincère. C'était sûrement le bon moment pour lui pardonner. Tourner la page, tirer un trait sur leur couple, et aller de l'avant, passer à autre chose sans remords. Ce serait une bonne option. Il pourrait quitter Jackson pour de bon sans se retourner, mais sans douleur et sans rancune non plus. Ce serait très certainement la meilleure façon de se sortir de cette histoire. Peut-être même que ça guérirait la blessure.

Peut-être.

Jackson lisait peut-être dans ses pensées – et Stiles ne savait pas si c'était flippant ou étrangement réconfortant – car il attrapa ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Stiles, je… je n'ai pas tout dit au micro.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Quoi ? Encore des cachotteries ?

\- Non ! Non ! se récria Jackson en secouant la tête très vite d'un air très paniqué, comme si Stiles était une statue de sucre sur le point de s'écrouler au moindre brin de vent. (Stiles était si confus qu'il mélangeait peut-être les expressions.) C'est que, enfin… il y a des chances qui ne regardent que toi, et que je ne veux pas dire aux autres.

Stiles hocha la tête. Oui. Ça se tenait. Il s'emportait peut-être un peu vite.

Mais comment aurait-il pu avoir confiance ?

Il baissa la tête et observa ses mains dans celles de Jackson. Son ex-petit ami avait entrelacé leurs doigts et Stiles ne s'en était même pas aperçu. La partie de son esprit qui ne s'arrêtait jamais de penser se demanda si c'était par habitude – ou si c'était par instinct, parce qu'il aimait ça, parce qu'il avait envie.

Stiles détestait les questions sans réponse, et aussi et encore plus les questions dont il soupçonnait la réponse et que celle-ci ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

Les mains de Jackson étaient douces, ses doigts tremblaient légèrement mais leur emprise était ferme – sans être écrasante. Jackson tentait de le retenir mais sans le faire prisonnier. Le geste émut Stiles, qui sentit son cœur s'emballer. Espoir et désespoir. Désir mais pas contrainte. Jackson avait mieux compris qui il était que… Stiles n'osa pas achever sa phrase.

\- Ce que je veux que tu saches, dit Jackson d'une voix hachée, c'est que même si la déclaration du début était fausse, je… tout ce qu'on a vécu ensuite, tous les moments, tout, c'était sincère. Ça venait de moi. Je ne savais pas très bien d'où ça venait mais c'était vrai, c'était moi. Et j'ai… avec toi, j'ai eu l'impression d'être plus moi que jamais. D'être quelqu'un de meilleur. D'être vraiment qui j'étais, sans avoir à être quelqu'un d'autre. J'aimais être avec toi, mais pas que pour ça, d'ailleurs. Juste pour toi. C'est pour ça que… j'avais peur. J'avais honte de moi, aussi. Un jour, Danny m'a dit que je t'utilisais comme un objet, pour mon seul plaisir… (le cœur de Stiles fit un bond) et c'est là que j'ai réalisé que j'étais vraiment amoureux de toi, que je voulais rester avec toi quoi qu'il arrive. Si j'ai fini par parler, c'est que…

\- Tais-toi, ordonna Stiles, mais d'une voix douce.

Il ferma les yeux. Qu'aurait-il fait, lui, à la place de Jackson ? S'il avait été la proie de sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas, de la peur de perdre ce à quoi il tenait, de la honte d'avoir menti et abusé sans même le vouloir ?

C'était salaud de sa part d'avoir menti à la base. Ça, Stiles n'était pas bien sûr de pouvoir le pardonner. C'était mesquin et méchant et horrible. (D'un autre côté, bon, il était bien tombé amoureux de ce Jackson-là quand même au tout début… murmura une voix dans sa tête.) Jackson n'aurait jamais dû le faire. Jamais. C'était trop odieux.

Mais le reste… C'était un _autre_ Jackson.

Il pouvait comprendre. Il comprenait ce que Jackson avait fait et pourquoi, et une part de lui siffla d'admiration en réalisant que Jackson avait eu le courage de tout avouer, avant qu'ils n'aillent trop loin, pour que Stiles sache la vérité.

Et qu'il s'était confié devant le lycée entier pour le récupérer. Stiles avait toujours rêvé qu'on fasse quelque chose de romantique et d'épatant pour lui, se rappela-t-il. C'était fait, à présent…

Ce qu'on l'avait forcé à voir et à entendre avait sûrement joué son rôle. Il croyait Jackson. Il était certain à présent. Il ne s'était pas trompé en voyant le Jackson bien caché qu'il avait vu bien longtemps auparavant – il s'était trompé en croyant s'être trompé, précisément, en se disant que ce Jackson n'existait pas.

Stiles poussa un profond soupir. Bien malgré lui, il avait lu les lettres, écouté les vidéos, et il savait _tout_ à présent. Une vraie histoire de roman.

Mais pouvait-il accepter que ce soit sa vie ? Pouvait-il accepter ça et reprendre tout comme si de rien n'était ?

Non. Il ne pouvait pas. On n'oublie pas une trahison.

\- Jackson. Ce que tu as fait…

\- Je sais, se dépêcha de dire Jackson.

Il sut que c'était vrai. Jackson était sincère, c'était le Jackson qu'il connaissait, qu'il avait aimé… mais l'aimait-il toujours ?

\- Jackson, je ne peux pas te pardonner simplement avec un sourire, un baiser et un message romantique. C'est plus compliqué que ça. Je ne peux pas non plus te refaire confiance en un claquement de doigts. Le pardon. La confiance. Ce sont des choses qui se gagnent. Avec du temps, des preuves, de la volonté.

Jackson baissa la tête. Stiles revit toute l'histoire défiler dans sa tête. Et soudain, il sut, avec clarté.

\- Mais, murmura-t-il, je veux bien te laisser le temps pour essayer.

Jackson releva la tête, et lorsqu'il vit son sourire immense et incrédule et ses yeux brillants et émerveillés, Stiles sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

C'était compliqué, c'était étrange, mais ils devaient essayer.

Il se rapprocha de Jackson, goûta la sensation de son corps ferme et chaud contre le sien, sentit le battement effréné de son cœur, sentit ses muscles se détendre contre lui, comme sous le poids d'un immense soulagement.

Bien sûr qu'il aimait toujours Jackson. Il avait été stupide de penser le contraire. Surtout que le Jackson qu'il aimait était bel et bien là, devant lui, et avait fait l'impossible pour lui.

Ça valait sûrement la peine d'essayer de nouveau, de tenter leur chance. Si Jackson avait été sincère tout le reste du temps… si c'était un autre Jackson qui lui avait fait cette fausse déclaration… alors le chemin serait rude, mais ils pourraient être de nouveau heureux. Un jour.

Stiles se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Jackson. Son de nouveau _peut-être_ petit-ami. Jackson avait intérêt à faire ses preuves pour que Stiles oublie définitivement, pour que la confiance se réinstalle, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais en attendant, ce baiser avait le goût d'un retour chez soi après une longue absence.


End file.
